


My Demon Boyfriend

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Techienician, Body Worship, Demon Kylo Ren, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Monster Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, References to Past Physical Abuse, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Switch Kylux, Switching, Touch-Starved Armitage Hux, background finnpoe - Freeform, character dealing with homophobia, mentions past m/m relationships, safe sex but also barebacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Of all the things that could possibly happen in his boring life Hux did not expect to be grabbed and carried off by a demon.Kylo Ren claims they're destined to be mates and even though Hux tries his best to dispute this claim he can't help but to fall for his unlikely guest...Or in other words: A domestic slice of life story in which Armitage Hux has to try and get over his own issues and accept the demon Kylo Ren into his life. Meanwhile, Kylo has his very own goals.





	1. Armitage Hux's newly found fear of flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have seen in the tags: This story also deals with the topic of homophobia and references to past abuse. To be quite clear, I'm doing my best to avoid any slurs but Hux still has to deal with homophobia, anxiety and the memories of his abusive father.

As Hux left his office on one rainy day of October he thought himself lucky. It wasn’t raining currently but still, he carried an umbrella with him in case this changed in the five minutes it would take him to get to his car. Hux felt relieved. It would be an uneventful evening like many evenings before – just Hux and a microwave dinner, a good book, maybe a TV show and then he would slip into bed and sleep. All in all, Armitage Hux’s life wasn’t so bad. Sure, it was uneventful and maybe sometimes bordering on boring but he could live with that. 

That was until something snatched him at the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. A horrified scream ripped from Hux’s throat as his feet dangled in the air, his hand grabbed tightly onto his umbrella as if it could change the fact that he wasn’t on solid ground anymore. Hux tried looking up to see what had grabbed him if only so he wouldn’t look down. A glance up only gave him a flurry of dark wings and the body of a naked man. It didn’t make any sense. He tried not to struggle too much since he wasn’t keen on having the ground meet him. Hux kept screaming in terror. 

Whatever held him dropped him into a soft pile that smelled of old clothes. Momentarily dazed, Hux flailed around freeing himself from the loose fabric until he managed to sit up, the grip on his umbrella still relentless. His throat hurt from screaming, not that it had done him any good. He could hear the creature that had carried him off moving around, the clicking of its claws audible. Hux saw that the pile he had landed in was part old clothes, part shredded insulation pulled out of a wall. The space he had been brought to appeared to be a burned-out room, complete with smashed electronics and a big hole in one corner of the wall where the rain from the past few days had ruined the floor even further than the fire. The smell of burned furniture lingered and aggravated Hux’s throat additionally to his previous fit of screaming.

Brandishing his umbrella as his only means of defense, Hux stumbled to his feet, almost falling again thanks to the fabrics tangling between his legs. The creature that had carried him off didn’t stand far away.  
He stared at it in surprise and terror.

The creature looked mostly like a massive man, muscular and naked if it weren’t for the huge, black leathery wings adorned with feathers and pointy-tipped tail, clawed hand and feet. Hux could see how this creature had carried him off easily with feet like that. The creature watched him attentively and when it realized that Hux was paying attention, it started to advance slowly as if not to spook him – a futile attempt.

“Stay back!” Hux screamed at it, nervously flailing about with his umbrella. The creature stayed where it was, closer now but still at least an arm-length away. Hux’s heart beat hard in his chest. Weighing his options he couldn’t see a way out that didn’t involve fighting this creature. And what an unfair fight it would be: this creature strong and big and Hux only armed with an umbrella, paired with his less than optimal physique.

“I like your hair,” the creature – no – the man said. His voice was deep and pleasant. Momentarily taken aback, Hux could only stare but quickly found his voice. If he could speak then maybe he could reason with the man – creature – whatever he was facing here.

“Why did you bring me here? What do you want?”

The man’s spined tail lashed back and forth as he crouched in front of Hux who tried his best not to flinch at the movement.

“You’re my mate,” the man said. “You’re perfect for me.”

Hux’s blood ran hot and cold. For a moment he wondered if that creature knew of Hux’s sexual preferences… or if it was some guess. He knew better than to ask. The entire idea that this man could simply pick him from the street was preposterous! Who did he think he was? Hux hefted his umbrella in case this man-creature tried to touch him again.

“What makes you think I want to be with you?” Hux asked, acid lacing his words.

“You’re beautiful and you didn’t try to run away from me. I like that you still think you can fight me. Not that you could ever match me in physical strength,” the man said with a toothy smile as his tail lashed about lazily. His teeth were pointy and sharp looking, Hux had to fight the urge to swallow hard at the thought of what those claws and teeth might do.  
  
Instead he tried to figure out how he could get out of the situation. Glancing around he didn’t see an exit apart from the hole in the wall. There had to be a door somewhere. Hux noticed the man move, so he moved to keep the distance between them.  
“The others I brought here before weren’t nearly as perfect as you,” the man said, his slit pupils fixed on Hux’s every movement. Maybe it was a trick of the light but Hux thought those pupils became bigger somehow.  
“They were so scared. But not you. You’re different. You’re magnificent.”

Not at all, Hux thought to himself. He was scared shitless when he thought about what this man could do to him. What this man had already done. He was simply good at putting on a brave face, it’s what he always did. After all, his only defense was an umbrella.

“What did you do to the others?” Hux said with furrowed eyebrows.  
The man’s tail lashed dangerously close to Hux’s feet.  
“Let them go, of course. They were of no use to me.”

With every new movement Hux followed along to keep further away until he found himself herded back to the fabric pile.  
“I’ll take good care of you,” the man said as he slowly rose to his full height which was surprisingly only in the slightest bit taller than Hux himself.  
“I’ll give you food and shelter and we’ll be companions. Mates even.”  
“Wait! Here? You want to live HERE?” Hux gestured to their surroundings, the broken furniture and stale-smelling fabric pile at his feet. The man looked at him confused.  
“Why not?” he said. “There is a roof and bedding. What more could one need?”  
“I have a comfortable apartment,” Hux blurted out, then quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. The man’s interest seemed piqued as he leaned in closer to listen. In that moment Hux realized that he might have a chance to flee from this creature after all. It was ironic that putting up a brave face had ridden him only deeper into this mess but maybe he could mend his mistake.  
“I have a nice, big bed, fully closed walls and best of all, I have a fridge full of food and I can buy more food with money. Do you understand what I’m saying? It’s more comfortable than this hole you’re occupying.”

Maybe, just maybe, Hux could get this creature to let him go by feigning to take him home to his apartment. Somewhere along the way he could possibly lose him. Or lead him somewhere else entirely. There might be a way to run off.  
There was a twinkle in the man’s eye.  
“If it’s more comfortable for you then it will be more comfortable for me as well,” he said as he advanced again. This time Hux couldn’t evade, his back was against the wall as the man leaned in closer. Hux held his gaze in an attempt to keep up a brave front.

Those dark eyes looked him up and down and Hux could hear the man sniff him audibly. He was so close that Hux could feel the heat of his body. Hux caught himself glancing down for only a second but it was enough to become hyper-aware of the huge, currently limp dick dangling between the other man’s legs. Hux briefly wondered how large it could grow if erect.  
“You smell good. Is it because of the place you call home? Does it have a scent this nice?”  
Hux felt uncomfortably hot and he wanted to say “What the hell are you talking about,” or “It’s called taking a shower, you should try it sometime,” but instead he said “Yes, it smells nice there. And my bathroom also has a tub to bathe and relax.”  
The man pulled back, visibly pondering.  
“Take me there,” he said excitedly and ruffled his wings slightly.  
“You have to let me go first. I don’t have wings like you do,” Hux said. “Show me where the door is and I will go downstairs myself.”  
Maybe this way he could lose this creature of a man. There may or may not be some hallways that were too small for the winged man. Or maybe there was a back entrance, somewhere the man wouldn’t know where to look for him, not at first anyway.

“Oh no, that won’t do,” the man said as he unfurled his enormous wings. “It’s not safe outside this room. I will carry you to the ground, then you will lead me to your abode.”

Hux’s heart sank as he weighed his options. He could stay up here in this terrible place, probably freeze or starve to death, or he could make a break for the door and hope for the best. OR he could let this strange winged man fly him to the ground. Upwards had already been bad enough, Hux shuddered inwardly at the thought of going down while trying not to fall off. Still, it was better than being buried under whatever burnt structure was in the rest of the building.

“Fine, you can carry me to the ground,” Hux said. If he couldn’t shake the man off like this then maybe there would be an opportunity to call the police, or the fire brigade, or animal control or really, really anyone once he was down there.  
  
The man opened his arms invitingly and Hux had no other choice than to come to him if he didn’t want to be carried by the clawed feet again. He clutched his umbrella in his hand as he put his arms around the man’s neck. In turn, the man pulled him close as he picked Hux up easily and carried him over to the hole in the wall. The man’s body felt so hot through Hux’s clothes that he felt himself grow hot all over too. Be it as it may, this man had an attractive body and Hux couldn’t help but to react to it and he couldn’t help but hate himself for it. This wasn’t a good time for an erection.  
“Hold on tight,” the man said but Hux couldn’t hold on any tighter, he wouldn’t let go until he was on solid ground again. The first experience flying against his will had been enough for the rest of his life, that he had to do it again made his stomach want to turn in anticipation. Even though this time he wasn’t dangling from someone else’s legs.

“Don’t be scared now,” the man whispered directly into Hux’s ear. Before Hux could give a cutting remark they were already in the air. He closed his eyes tightly and held his breath as he felt the wind rushing around them. A few seconds later it was already over. They were on solid ground.  
Hux struggled free from the man’s arms and he already wanted to make a break for it, cry for help even that a monster was following him. They still had to be somewhere near his office building, right?

But then when he saw that his unlikely companion had changed. Instead of his creature-esque features he looked human, his slit pupils round, his pointy ears normal, gone where the wings and tail and he was clothed. He even wore a suit.  
Hux was flabbergasted. He could only stare at him. It wasn’t that he had copied Hux’s now crumpled suit, no, he looked really good in what he wore, stylish even.

“Shall we, then?” he said, visibly amused by Hux’s reaction.

“I don’t even know your name,” Hux muttered as he tried to orientate himself. Looking up to the building he saw that it was the abandoned office building that had burned several months ago due to vandalism. This wasn’t so far away from his own office building after all, which meant they wouldn’t have to walk very far to Hux’s car. But it would be too far to run off and get help.  
“I’m Kylo Ren,” the man said. “What may I call you?”

Kylo Ren seemed awfully polite for a man who invited himself to Hux’s life and home.  
“Armitage Hux,” Hux said begrudgingly.  
“Arma-”  
“Just call me Hux. I prefer it,” Hux said quickly, cutting Kylo off from the awkward spiel of him figuring out his name.  
“Hux, then,” Kylo Ren said with a toothy grin. Even his teeth had transformed into something that resembled normalcy, even if they were slightly crooked. “I’m glad we could meet. We will be splendid companions.”  
Hux highly doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is what demon Kylo looks like.](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/500293)


	2. The one with the elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes the demon Kylo Ren home and makes some terrible dinner. Kylo builds a nest.

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap,” Hux chanted in his own head as he drove down the road. It was raining again and next to him in the front passenger seat Kylo Ren followed the movement of the windshield wipers as if hypnotized.

Hux’s hope of getting rid of Kylo Ren had been futile for the simple fact that Ren looked too normal (apart from the big scar on his face) and he kept his hands to himself. Since there were so little people in the street who looked like they could actually help him Hux hadn’t tried anything. He couldn’t drive endlessly either since his tank was close to empty. It would be okay for now but tomorrow morning he would have to stop at the gas station.

“Your world is so interesting,” Kylo Ren said while his hands touched the cool glass of the passenger window. His fingers traced the path of a raindrop.  
“We don’t have this falling liquid where I’m from.”

Hux glanced at him. He shouldn’t ask. He shouldn’t be interested. Instead he should think about other ways of getting rid of Kylo Ren. Maybe call the police once they’re at his home and say it’s a home invasion. It was a risk but maybe it could work?

“Where are you from?” Hux said like a complete idiot, cursing himself mentally. He wanted to get rid of Ren, not become his friend.  
“I think the man who brought me here called it ‘Hell’? But that’s not what we call it. It’s Home. It’s not a bad place. He also called me a ‘demon’ which didn’t sound like a nice thing”, Kylo said. “We don’t have a name for our kind.”

Hux almost floored the break at that, instead he gripped the steering wheel tight.  
Kylo was a demon. A demon from hell.

Hux couldn’t explain why but excitement bubbled in his chest, at the same time he was terrified. This certainly explained the wings, tail and claws.

“Who brought you here?”  
“An old man,” Kylo said. He was still chasing the raindrops with his fingers.  
“He said his name was Snoke, I think? He wanted me to serve him as a slave but he was weak so I killed him.”

Kylo’s voice was very calm, so that the things he said made Hux’s blood run cold. He couldn’t take it anymore and parked his car at the side of the road. He didn’t look at Kylo at first and Kylo didn’t say anything to him either despite watching him instead of the raindrops.

“Is that’s how it’s going to be? If I do anything that doesn’t please you, you’re just going to kill me?” Hux said as he slowly turned his head.  
Kylo stared at him dumbfounded.  
“What? No, of course not. You’re my chosen mate. This old man brought me here against my will and now I can’t go back. I don’t want to be alone. And you’re beautiful and you smell good.”  
Hux sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. How did he get into this mess?  
“You’re forcing me to live with you, one way or another,” he muttered.  
“Hux, I’m all alone in your world. I don’t have anywhere to go”

It was outright unfair that when Hux eventually did look at Kylo he found himself face to face with the man’s pleading face. His dark eyes were deep and sad. It was ridiculous, illogical, outrageous and yet Hux found himself… moved. He hated it. This wasn’t fair. And all because he knew too well what it was like to be alone. To have no one. Hux took a deep breath.

“Don’t ever try to force yourself on me and stop it with the ‘mate’ nonsense. Maybe you can find a job and get your own place eventually,” Hux said glaring at Ren, although he highly doubted he could ever get rid of him.

What a pain in the ass. The last time he had to live with another person was during his college years and he had hated it. The fact that Kylo could easily overpower him didn’t help matters but the man/demon/creature, whatever seemed docile enough just now to reason with him. Maybe Hux could tame him somehow?

“You will have to teach me how your people do things,” Kylo said. “If you want me to have … what did you call it? A job.”  
Hux watched the rain hit the windshield for a moment. He had his very own demon pet project on his hands now. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach. This was a responsibility he didn’t need.  
“Fine,” Hux said in annoyance. He couldn’t help but sigh deeply as he pulled out of his improvised parking spot.  
“You’ll sleep on the couch. It’s nice. It turns into a bed.”  
Kylo didn’t say anything but instead kept watching him with a smile. If he understood any of that Hux wouldn’t know.  
  
  
Hux couldn’t avoid getting wet after all when they arrived at his apartment building. Kylo didn’t seem to mind as he followed Hux like a puppy.  
“All of this is yours?” Kylo said as they entered the building. He looked around in awe, his hand traced the wall.  
“No, other people live here too,” Hux said with a huff. He checked his mailbox only to find that it was empty before calling the elevator.  
“What is this?” Kylo moved to stand closely beside Hux but didn’t touch him.  
“It’s called an elevator. It takes people up and down the building.”  
“Magic,” Kylo said with big eyes and touched the elevator door but then pulled his hand back quickly when it opened as if it had burned him.

“It’s a tiny room?”  
Hux sighed in annoyance. He could already see that explaining every little thing about his daily life would be a pain in the ass. Hopefully Kylo was clever enough to learn a thing or two on his own.  
“It’s not magic, it’s technology and this ‘tiny room’ will take us up to my apartment. Enough of this, follow me.”  
Kylo didn’t follow him into the elevator, in fact Hux had to stop the door from closing as he waited. In the meantime, a tiny water dropled slid from his hair into his shirt, making him shiver.  
“Don’t tell me you’re scared of the elevator,” Hux said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. By now he only wanted to be home but Kylo was making things difficult.  
“It doesn’t seem wise to go into a moving room,” Kylo said thoughtfully. “Especially not when I don’t understand how it works. What if the walls move in and crush us to death?”  
“It’s completely safe. I’ve been using this thing for years. I’ll explain how it works when we’re home, alright?” Hux was very close to losing his patience, fortunately for him Kylo followed him into the elevator a moment later with a slightly uneasy look on his face.  
  
When Kylo stepped into Hux’s apartment he changed back into his more demonic form after the door closed behind him. Hux didn’t try to pay him any mind for now as he put away his umbrella, followed by pulling off his shoes and coat. But it was hard to ignore someone like Kylo Ren, especially when he attentively watched Hux’s every move. It also didn’t help that he was nude and in the artificial light of Hux’s flat he couldn’t quite ignore Kylo’s large naked dick as easily as in the demon’s shadowed lair.  
“Can’t you magic yourself some clothes?” Hux said. He tried his best to ignore Kylo Ren’s swaying dick as the demon followed him to the small kitchen area.  
“It’s more comfortable for me to be in this form,” Kylo said.  
“Figures you’d want to be in your true form,” Hux mused as he pulled a microwave dinner from his fridge. He thought about it for a moment and then pulled out a second one for Kylo, wondering if demons needed more food. It would make sense given Kylo’s amazing physique.  
“Actually this isn’t my true form,” Kylo said. “My true form is taller than this building but this is close enough for comfort.”  
Hux wondered briefly how big Kylo’s dick might be if he were taller than the apartment building. He forced himself to think about something else instead. For example how much damage a creature that size could do and if Kylo might be willing to eat Hux’s asshole downstairs neighbor in his big monster form.  
“Okay…. that’s interesting,” he muttered instead. “You don’t have to stand next to me while I make dinner, okay? You can sit down over there,” he gestured to the living room area. “And don’t shred anything with your claws if you can help it.”  
Kylo left his side and Hux could finally relax to some extent. At least for now Kylo wasn’t pestering him with questions, which was good since the first tendrils of an oncoming headache were sneaking into Hux’s head.  
They were waiting in silence for the meals to ‘cook’ and when Hux approached Kylo with a plate he looked bundled up and yet misplaced due to his large form on the couch. Kylo’s wings were furled around him like a big, dark cape while his feet were drawn up and his tail curled around him, its spines lay flat. It was hard for Hux to tell if Kylo was comfortable or if he simply didn’t want to take up too much space.  
“There you go,” Hux said as he gave Kylo a plate and a fork.  
Kylo held the plate close to his face with his clawed hand and sniffed at the food.  
“You eat this?”  
“Yes. It’s food,” Hux said as he settled down into his armchair. Usually he didn’t eat in his living room area but he made an exception today because of his weird guest. He dared Kylo to complain about the food but instead of saying anything else he started eating.  
Hux was aware that microwave dinners weren’t exactly good and also unhealthy for the most part but cooking for himself felt like a waste of time so he didn’t do it.  
Glancing every now and then at Kylo who awkwardly held the fork made him feel strange. It was weird to have someone over to eat at his place. Maybe it wasn’t strange, it was simply something Hux had barely experienced in the last few years.  
  
  
After Hux cleaned up their plates and everything he went to get Kylo some blankets and a pillow. He didn’t often need those spares, in fact, he couldn’t think of the last time he pulled them out.  
On Hux’s return to the living room Kylo almost jumped at him with a book in hand, startling him badly enough to hold the blankets and pillow up in front of him as an ineffective means of defense.  
“Hux, you need to teach me how to read these tomes,” he said excitedly.  
Hux breathed out in relieve as he went to set down the blankets and pillow on the armchair.  
“Fine, but not right now,” Hux said, not that he knew how to teach anyone to read or if Kylo even had any sort of concept of how to read anything in the first place.  
  
Kylo looked at him as if he was some sort of magician when Hux pulled the couch apart to transform it into a bed. It wasn’t very comfortable but it would do. Besides, Kylo’s original bed had been a pile of shredded fabric and insulation.  
With the blanket and pillow in place Hux turned to Kylo who still awkwardly held the book in hands.  
“There you go, this is where you’re going to sleep,” Hux said.  
Kylo put down the book on the living room table, then he moved past him to inspect the blankets and pillow and for a moment Hux thought once more that he might dare to complain but instead Kylo settled down on the couch and moved the blankets so they resembled something like a nest around him, then he put the pillow inside the blanket nest.  
“These are very nice,” Kylo said. “Thank you, Hux.”  
Kylo’s pupils were rather wide when he looked at Hux despite the fact that they were still rather narrow slits. He looked happy and Hux caught himself thinking for a second that Kylo was pretty.

After he mentally shook himself, Hux remembered that he had promised Kylo an explanation of how an elevator worked. He pulled out his phone and settled down at the edge of Kylo’s bed.  
Hux spent the next half hour explaining various topics to Kylo. Apart from elevators he also explained the rudiments of what a smart phone was since he had used it to explain other things with it. All the while Kylo edged closer and closer towards Hux but without touching him yet. It was getting late enough to settle down for an evening activity so Hux took the TV remote from the living room table. It felt unfair towards Kylo to read a book and leave him without an activity. Besides, he would probably annoy Hux.  
When Hux made an attempt to relocate to his armchair, Kylo put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Please stay,” he said with a pleasant smile.  
Their faces were rather close together when Hux turned his head to look at him. From this close he could see that what he thought were moles on Kylo’s face were actually tiny scales.  
“You won’t give up, huh,” Hux said more to himself than to Kylo who lightly bumped his shoulder into Hux’s.  
“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment and give a shoutout to my friend [INCUJON aka DEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INCUJON/pseuds/INCUJON) who is writing an epic-length JJBA fanfic about incubus Jonathan Joestar and priest Dio Brando (titled [Sins of the Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391424)) because a lot of the things in this fic were inspired by her Incujon shenanigans on twitter. :'D


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has to deal with his new life situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note here: This chapter mentions a past one-sided attraction Hux had towards another character. If this bothers you please check the end notes for more information.

While staring at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror Hux considered that maybe everything that happened yesterday had been a dream. He must have overworked himself, he thought as he brushed his teeth.

That was probably it. Being grabbed by a demon and carried off sounded less plausible than a bad dream due to exhaustion. It wouldn’t have been the first time. Only last time he didn’t have any wild dreams, at least not in the direction of demon-related kidnappings. Usually his bad dreams were more about memories he thought he pushed to the deeper parts of his mind. That and dreams about missing deadlines and weird numbers that kept changing. Those were too real.  
If he went into his living room now there wouldn’t be a massive man lying on his couch. Everything would be fine. Hux was almost sure of it. There was a tiny bit of doubt nagging at the back of his head.  


After Hux finished washing up he walked into the living room. It was the moment of truth. Was it a dream or reality?  
There was no person on his couch but the blankets were arranged into some sort of nest. He found a black feather on the floor and an open window. The cold autumn breeze made him shiver where he stood.

“Fucking hell,” Hux muttered as he quickly went to close it. Before he could, Kylo appeared on the fire escape, the metal clanging loudly below his clawed feet, startling Hux enough to curse as he flinched back.  
“Good morning,” Kylo said cheerfully while climbing inside through the window. He was every bit as formidable as the day before.  
“Are you insane? What if someone sees you?” Hux said, his pulse racing. He didn’t need this right now!  
Kylo closed the window before he advanced slowly towards him. Kylo smirked as he put his big hand on Hux’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, I can make it so that people don’t see me in this form. Why else do you think I could live several weeks in my previous lair without anyone bothering me?”  
Hux hugged his arms to his chest. The room was rather chilly thanks to Kylo’s carelessness. He was only wearing an old t-shirt and very light pajama bottoms. Not exactly an outfit made for the cold weather but good enough to sleep in.  
“Maybe you were eating them, I wouldn’t know,” Hux said.  
Kylo chuckled and extended one wing to drape over Hux like a big, warm, leathery blanket. Hux allowed it for now. He took it as a form of apology and it was nice and warm.  
“Next time close the window behind you if you go out. What were you even doing outside? Hunt some breakfast? How much do you eat, anyway? I hope not so much that I can’t afford it. I’d have to kick you out otherwise,” Hux said, even though he knew he didn’t mean the last part. He had promised to help Kylo figure out how to live in the human world and he was a man who kept his promises if he could. Kylo didn’t seem too worried, neither of them pulled away either.  
“I don’t need much to eat since I don’t exert much of my power here. I’ll keep in mind to close the window in the future, I don’t want to see you freeze because of me,” Kylo said. He was a warm, solid presence next to Hux. Before Hux could do or say anything stupid he moved away from Kylo Ren. It would’ve been too easy to actively lean against his warm bulk.  
“Fine,” Hux muttered and made his way to the kitchen area. He ignored Kylo while he made breakfast. It wasn’t much – eggs and toast with a good cup of tea. Hux made the same for Kylo since he didn’t know any better and didn’t care to ask.

“I was tasting the wind,” Kylo said from the living room area. Hux looked over his shoulder for a second. Kylo was sitting on the couch inside his blanket nest as he watched Hux. He could be occupying himself with the TV instead but he chose to watch Hux of all things. It felt a bit creepy being the center of a demon’s attention.  
“Since you asked me what I did. The air around here is nicer than in my previous lair. I like it. And I was sunning myself on the roof.”  
Hux continued with his kitchen tasks.  
“It’s October, it’s not warm. But I guess you’re immune to the cold, aren’t you?”  
Hux did wonder about that, especially since Kylo didn’t seem to even use the blankets on his bed. They acted more like an improvised cocoon or a nest.  
“I’m not particularly sensitive to any sort of temperature,” Kylo said, which also explained why he was constantly nude.  
  
“Come, sit at the table,” Hux said when he was done preparing breakfast. There was still some time before he had to leave for work and Hux didn’t want to come back to his home shredded or looted. He had to talk about this.  
Kylo sat down gingerly on the chair opposite of Hux, careful to arrange his wings by draping them over the back of the chair while his tail went through the hole in the backrest.

Hux felt slightly uneasy at the thought of leaving Kylo all alone in his apartment but he couldn’t take him to work. There was no way Hux could explain why he brought a stranger to the office.  
Poking around the eggs on his plate in a dejected manner he noticed that Kylo was waiting for him to start eating while grabbing the cutlery awkwardly with his big hands. It was highly annoying to Hux that Kylo looked adorable despite his demonic features. He was like a mix between an overgrown puppy and a hot guy from the gym that Hux would’ve never even attempted to talk to for the fear of being rejected. Only that Kylo wanted him for some reason.  
He forced himself to eat and Kylo followed his lead.  
“You know, I can’t take you to work with me,” Hux eventually said. “And I can’t take any time off at the moment either.”  
Kylo perked up at that.  
“But I can stay outside near your work, yes?”  
“No. Please don’t.” Hux couldn’t have Kylo stand in front of his office building all day like some sort of lunatic. Even worse, what if he decided to fly up and visit Hux? This was unacceptable. He had to think of something to distract Kylo with and quickly.  
“You could watch TV here or sleep. There is a channel for children who can’t read or write yet. You might learn something. Or, documentaries. I’ll try and get some books to help teach you read on my way home, okay?”  
Kylo made a displeased face at that.  
“Are you trying to get rid of me, Hux?” He fixed Hux with his intense eyes and for a second Hux could’ve sworn that Kylo was glaring at him, instead his eyes were pleading.  
“That’s not it. Please understand, it’s much better if you stay here and when I get home we’ll cook dinner together, alright?”

Hux hoped that he could convince Kylo. On the other hand, maybe Kylo would get arrested if he stood in front of the office building like a complete creep all day. But then Kylo’s claim that his real form was taller than the apartment building came back to him and Hux wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe he shouldn’t piss him off too much but there had to be some compromises.  
“I’d feel better knowing you’re here when I come back,” Hux eventually said. He almost believed it. Actually, it would be a massive relief if Kylo were gone when he came back. Better yet, if he didn’t cause any mass destruction and fucked off to wherever he came from.  
It seemed Kylo saw some appeal in Hux’s words since he didn’t try to argue further. Hux could still hear Kylo’s tail slowly thump against the floor. At this rate he’d get in trouble with the downstairs neighbors.  
“Fine,” Kylo eventually said. “But I want a goodbye kiss like in the movie we watched yesterday.”  
Hux’s face grew hot. It was only a kiss on the cheek but the idea still affected him. He could always say no, explain why he couldn’t do that.  
“Sure,” Hux said instead. If it kept Kylo from messing up his life even more than he could endure kissing him on the cheek.

After breakfast Hux showed Kylo how to get to the kid’s TV station and the documentary channel. He explained what Kylo could eat for lunch if he wanted anything. Through all this Kylo didn’t say much, he patiently listened, nodded sometimes and asked simple questions every now and then. Nothing Hux couldn’t handle or explain.

Not long afterwards Hux made himself ready for work. As he closed the buttons on his shirt he thought about the kiss. The last time he dated someone they didn’t even have any sort of ritual like this. He wasn’t exactly a warm person in general. It was one of the reasons why his last boyfriend broke up with him. That he was stiff and heartless. It stung to think about it.  
But Kylo wasn’t his boyfriend. Not even close to it. He was a strange creature from another world who had forced himself into his life.  
Still, for some reason Hux didn’t mind the idea of a chaste kiss. Kylo was attractive in his own way. So when Kylo waited for him at the door Hux didn’t hesitate.  
“Goodbye Kylo, I’ll see you later” Hux said, then he leaned in close to touch his lips lightly against Kylo’s cheek, his own heart racing.  
Kylo smiled at him when he pulled back, his sharp teeth visible.  
“I’ll wait for you,” Kylo said. Hux could only hope that this was true.

  
Saying that Hux could actually concentrate on his job that day would be a gross lie. He kept looking outside the window near his cubicle in fear of spotting Kylo there. It really didn’t help him focus on his job. In fact, he kept tapping his pen against the desk in agitation.  
  
He’s been an accountant for Dameron & Dameron for about five years now and Hux had taken a lot of pride in never being late, never being tardy and always concentrating 100 % on his work (if humanly possible). Today was different. He could only think of Kylo Ren all alone in his apartment, possibly taking apart his walls and furniture to make an even bigger nest in his living room. Maybe his entire apartment would be a big nest later today.  
Hux knew that the coworker in the neighboring cubicle was also noticing his behavior but he couldn’t stop worrying. Even worse, Mitaka’s concerned glances only served to make Hux angry. He didn’t need anyone’s pity, he could deal with this himself! Like he always did!

Hux cleaned up some files on his desk when Poe Dameron sauntered across the room with a big smile on his face. Hux swore under his breath, hoping that Dameron wouldn’t notice that anything was off about him. Poe was Hux’s boss and he would take over the company some day when his parents retired. He was slightly younger than Hux and if it weren’t for the work he maybe would’ve tried to ask him out years ago since Hux always thought that Poe was rather handsome and clever and oh so very nice. Not that it mattered anymore since Hux had a real life demon in his home and he knew that Poe recently got engaged to his boyfriend, Finn. Yet another attractive man that Hux couldn’t hold a candle to.

To Hux’s luck Poe walked past his cubicle to talk to someone who wasn’t him. He breathed out in relief and looked through one of the files on his desk. It was no use, he could hardly concentrate on his work, the numbers and accounts making no sense to him the more he looked at them. He needed to know if everything at his home was okay.  
He stared at the same page for more than 5 minutes without reading anything when a hand on his shoulder startled Hux badly enough to make him drop everything. One page slipped from the desk and before he could bend down to pick it back up Poe Dameron already had it and held it out to him.  
“Thanks,” Hux muttered and put the printouts of his file back in order hastily.  
“Hey Armitage, are you okay?” Poe said. His deep brown eyes reminded Hux of Kylo Ren. He shook himself mentally. This wasn’t the time to think about the demon. Especially since Poe wouldn’t decide to suddenly start squatting in his apartment.  
“Ah well, it’s nothing serious,” Hux said quickly as Poe searched his face. Then Poe grabbed an unoccupied chair and sat down next to Hux.  
If he could, Hux would’ve groaned in annoyance. Of all the things that could’ve happened this wasn’t the one he wanted, which was being left alone to sort out his thoughts for himself. Instead he got Poe Dameron worrying about him over something that Hux couldn’t possibly explain without sounding insane.  
“Are you seeing someone?” Poe said, his gaze worried. “Does he hurt you?”  
Startled by the questions Hux reeled back.  
“No. It’s my cousin from out of town, he’s trying badly to make a mess of my place, that’s all,” he said. Hux couldn’t tell if Poe was buying the lie but at least he leaned back, deflating and breathing out slowly in relief.  
“Yeah, family can be tough sometimes,” Poe said. He grinned at Hux and gave him a clap on the shoulder.  
“I’m sure you can figure it out. But you know you can talk to me if not, okay?” he said and Hux nodded slowly. Poe took the chair with him as he left. Hux felt rather uneasy again.

  
He somehow made it through the day without any major incidents. Hux was glad when it was eventually over, even if he wasn’t exactly satisfied with his job performance for the day. He would do better tomorrow.

When Hux was finally home he was surprised and relieved that there was nothing off about his apartment at first glance. He put down the shopping bags in the kitchen area and looked over to the living room part where he spotted Kylo on the bed. For a moment Hux simply took the sight of him in. Not that there was much to see since Kylo shielded himself with one big, dark wing as he lay curled up on his side in the confines of his blanket nest.  
Hux was torn between disturbing him and leaving him be. At least with a sleeping Kylo he didn’t have to explain anything. He tried making as little noise as possible as he put away the groceries but when Hux moved a bag of carrots to the fridge he could hear Kylo stir behind him.  
Kylo was quickly on his feet and even quicker in front of Hux who had his back pressed to the kitchen counter.  
“Welcome back,” Kylo said. His face was so impossibly close to Hux’s and before he knew it Kylo had pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
Hux felt hot all over, his heart was beating way too fast in his chest. Before he could mull over it, Kylo had already moved away to inspect the items in the other bag. His face lit up when he pulled out several books.  
“You got these for me?”  
Hux cleared his throat.  
“Yes, I thought I could try teaching you how to read with some children’s books. I found several that look promising and at different difficulty levels. We can work on that after dinner if you like. I also bought paper so you can practice writing.”  
Kylo’s smile was gorgeous. Hux felt his breath catch at the sight.  
“I would like that,” Kylo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning the note at the beginning: Hux had a crush on Poe Dameron but as far as he knows it was only one-sided. If you hate that sort of thing please skip the paragraph after the one where Hux is at his office and thinks he doesn't need anyone's pity.


	4. Crossing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux can't ignore Kylo's perfect body any longer and they have a run-in with his homophobic neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here, a chapter with an 'E' rating.

Hux was doomed. He was so utterly attracted to Kylo Ren and he couldn’t deny it any longer.

It was only the second week that Kylo Ren lived with him and Hux was amazed by the demon’s quick wit and ability to learn. In these short two weeks Kylo was already reading the easier children’s books Hux had bought for him. He would surely soon be ready to read short novels. His handwriting was also getting better and better since he used most of the time when Hux was away to practice. Every now and again he would stumble over a word and ask Hux to clarify but Kylo had a sharp mind and didn’t often need to ask twice.  
The things he did ask advice about very often were social cues, things he couldn’t really learn from books. Hux wasn’t sure if he was the right teacher for these kind of things but he tried to answer Kylo the best he could, mostly for his own sake so Kylo wouldn’t overstep his own boundaries.

When it came to them living together Kylo remained mostly tame. Even after explaining that a goodbye kiss was more of a couple thing to do and they weren’t a couple Kylo still insisted on it. Hux didn’t mind because of his desperate attraction and Kylo didn’t touch him in any inappropriate ways.  
Which was also what frustrated him endlessly. Often enough Hux either started or ended his day by masturbating to the thought of Kylo Ren’s muscular body and gigantic dick. There were times when he thought about Kylo shoving his dick inside him, holding him down while he did. That Kylo took him hard. Other times he fantasized about fucking Kylo himself. He wondered what Kylo’s mouth would feel like on him but also how much of his dick Hux could get into his own without choking. If it would taste like a human dick or different, what Kylo’s come would taste like.

The only thing each and every one of these fantasies had in common was that they left Hux feeling disappointed about himself. Because Kylo wasn’t human, because he didn’t completely understand human relationships. It felt so wrong to want him. At the same time Hux couldn’t exactly help it. Kylo looked so good. And he made it so easy for Hux to imagine him in different scenarios because of the fact that he was nude all the time. Also, he didn’t enter Hux’s bedroom. It was like an unspoken agreement that this was Hux’s space and Kylo was confined to the other rooms. Hux still tried keeping it quiet when he stroked himself.

 

Hux was about to fist his dick first thing in the morning to the thought of sliding it in between Kylo’s impressive pecs when the doorbell rang and effectively startled him badly enough to kill the mood and cause his erection to wilt. He waited a moment, hoping that it had been a mistake, that someone had simply mixed up the light switch and the doorbell, which happened often enough. But then it buzzed again and Hux rolled himself out of bed with an annoyed groan. He didn’t even bother putting on any other clothes than the ones he was wearing to sleep as he made his way to the living room. Kylo perked up at his sudden appearance.

“Good morning, Hux,” he chimed from the couch where he was still curled up in his nest.

“Morning,” Hux muttered, then he remembered that Kylo didn’t look very human.

“I’m going to see who’s at the door. You should really keep out of sight. Maybe go to the roof?” he said, not getting any better ideas.

Kylo didn’t say anything but Hux could hear him moving around behind him. The doorbell had only stopped long enough for Hux to think that maybe they had given up but suddenly it started again like an annoying trill that tried to bury itself into his skull.

Hux opened the door and the pitiful remainder of his morning erection shriveled at the sight of his terrible downstairs neighbor, Moden Canady. The man often had this or that problem with Hux, mostly something nonsensical. The worst part about Canady was that he used to know Hux’s father. That and the fact that he always carried a tiny dog around with him that growled and yapped at Hux whenever it saw him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like dogs – Hux actually liked every type of animal – but this one was especially misbehaved and he blamed Canady on it.

“Mr. Canady, what do you need this early in the morning?” Hux said with a slight edge to his voice. He didn’t make a secret out of hating Canady’s guts as much as the old man hated his.

“What the hell are you doing clambering around on the fire escape every morning? The goddamn noise is making little Peavy upset all day!” Canady was downright shouting at him. Hux half-expected the other neighbors to stick their heads out their doors to see what the ruckus was about.

“Little Peavy” was Canady’s tiny dog that started barking viciously at Hux. Despite Canady’s ex-military background his dog was a pekinese, a lapdog, the kind of tiny furry dog that was usually associated with rich women who carried them in their handbags.

“What makes you think I’m making that noise?” Hux said calmly. He hated talking to the man.

“You’re in the apartment directly above mine you little genius!”

It was hard to deny Kylo’s daily escapades which were the cause of Canady’s complaints but Hux didn’t want to give him anything.

“Is everything alright here?” Kylo Ren said before Canady could even open his mouth for another barrage. His dog stopped barking all of sudden and started whining instead as if it were afraid of Ren.

Hux risked a glance at Ren only to find that he was wearing a black silk robe. He looked perfectly human, only that the robe was quite short and showed off Kylo’s long legs. It didn’t even reach his knees.

Canady’s face went splotchy red. Hux knew that Canady was a big homophobe and seeing a half-dressed man in Hux’s door only made matters worse for him. He seemed torn between his anger, disgust and the need to comfort his still whining dog.

“It’s not very nice to wake people up this early in the morning,” Kylo said with an unexpected edge to his voice. “I bet I could even call the police…”

Hux wasn’t sure if that was true. Ren’s presence might as well escalate everything further and he didn’t need this.

“Your father would be ashamed of you, Armitage”, Canady muttered as he retreated down the hallway where he then started cooing to his dog while disappearing downstairs. The comment left Hux annoyed as he slammed his door closed. Kylo’s bathrobe melted away to his unnatural form.

“Should I beat him up for you?” Kylo said. “Or kill him or his animal?”

“No!” Hux turned towards him like a whirlwind. “Don’t kill any people and hurt the dog, okay? It’s not the dog’s fault that his master is an asshole. And we don’t just kill people here!”

Hux stomped off back into his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed. He actually could’ve just gone about his day, get up, get ready for work, make breakfast but for a few minutes he simply wanted to curl up. According to his alarm clock he had at least five minutes left to hide from the world.

Yes, his father would’ve been disappointed in him. Maybe ashamed even. But most of all angry and with a very loose hand. Hux groaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

 

“Hux?”

Hux didn’t even turn his face where he lay.

“What is it?” he muttered.

“I’ll be more careful when I go out. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.”

That was right. It was all Kylo Ren’s fault. Stupid sexy Kylo Ren who distracted Hux from the fact that he was an intruder in his life with his perfectly proportioned body. Well, apart from the claws and other odd features.

Hux turned to his side to get a good look at Kylo and found that the demon was standing in his doorway, not even one foot inside his bedroom. He looked like he usually did, with his dark wings, claws, tail and everything but also slightly deflated and remorseful. A rare look on Kylo Ren.

It was dangerous to like him in any way but Hux couldn’t help it. Kylo made it very easy to like him. Too easy.

“Good,” he eventually said.  
  
Hux’s mood didn’t improve as the day progressed. He had to deal with a rather annoying client who’s files weren’t in order and who he was barely able to reach via phone so he had to keep calling. Canady’s reminder of his father brought a turmoil to Hux’s thoughts that he didn’t know how to deal with. Most days he was fine and didn’t dwell so much on the past, others though …

“Um, Hux? Do you have a minute?” Mitaka said, startling Hux badly enough to make him flinch. If Mitaka saw it he didn’t react. It wasn’t like Hux was getting anywhere with his work at the moment, so he could at least indulge his coworker.

“Sure, what do you need?” he said bluntly.

“There was a call from the front desk that there’s someone downstairs asking for you. They called me since your line was busy,” Mitaka said nervously. The man seemed to be made out of sweat and nerves and Hux couldn’t quite figure out why he was still working here.

“Thanks. I’ll go see what that’s about,” Hux said, wondering who might be asking for him. No one came to mind and then a cold shiver ran down his spine. It couldn’t be!  
He tried not to rush when he left his table, even though he wanted to hurry. It wouldn’t do to make a spectacle of himself. He didn’t want any rumors. Not that people where talking about him and Hux didn’t want them to start now. He liked being left in peace.  
  
Downstairs his worst fear was realized. Kylo stood in the lobby waiting for him dressed in the same sharp suit he had chosen as his disguise the first time he had demonstrated his shapeshifting abilities. He greeted Hux with a smile. Hux himself didn’t feel like smiling. He felt his face become hot but he couldn’t yet tell if it was with anger or embarrassment. Maybe both.

“What are you doing here?” Hux whispered as he got closer to Kylo but Kylo only continued to smile at him.  
He held out a lunchbox.

“I thought I’d bring you this because you said you only ever eat a sandwich at work,” Kylo said. He looked so very pleased with himself and Hux couldn’t deny that a smile looked good on Kylo’s face. But then there was the fact that Hux had told him not to go to his workplace. Kylo had promised him not to come and yet he was here. Even if the gesture was nice.

“I know, I know,” Kylo said after Hux hadn’t said anything. Then he leaned in closer so he could whisper to Hux.

“But I think I’m getting better at the human thing.”

“Please leave,” Hux said, his voice straining to keep calm. Calm enough at least so the receptionist who sat only a few meters away wouldn’t suspect anything. Kylo’s smile didn’t waver.

“At least take the food,” he said as he pressed the lunchbox into Hux’s hands. It felt heavy and Hux had no doubt Kylo put quite the effort into making its contents. Still, he was so very bothered about Kylo’s behavior.  
Hux didn’t thank Kylo as he turned around and walked away, he didn’t look back when he stood waiting at the elevator. If Kylo left right away Hux wouldn’t know it since he didn’t look.  
But then, as he stepped into the elevator regret stung his chest and he took a ragged breath. Even though Kylo was an intruder in his life he tried his best to treat Hux well. Hux knew he could’ve at least tried to be nice to him. Instead he held the lunchbox close to his regret-filled chest.  
  
Back on his floor Hux quickly slipped into the small kitchenette to put his lunchbox into the fridge. Well, at least he would escape the supermarket bustle to grab something that would be only half as good and at least twice as expensive as anything home cooked. Maybe he could figure out how to thank Kylo later. Maybe he could get him to stop coming to his work while he was at it.

Hux returned to his desk to continue working. He could barely concentrate but he knew he had to get through the day somehow. Ever since Kylo came into his life Hux had problems keeping his mind focused on his work. It wasn’t easy when you knew that a demon was sitting in your home, not knowing if things were going to be okay. Even after two weeks Hux was still in fear of coming home to his apartment ravaged.  
  
When Hux finally made it to lunch break he almost left the lunchbox untouched in the fridge, he almost got himself to leave it alone, bring it back home later still filled with food. But he didn’t want to waste it so here he was sitting in the break room with food from his lunchbox which he had warmed up on a plate in the microwave.  
It was nothing special, just some roasted vegetables and some meat with a really basic sauce. But Kylo made this fresh, these weren’t leftovers and Hux didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Lucky,” someone said next to him, some man from his department who’s name he always got wrong when he tried to remember it. Mandetat or something? Hux wasn’t sure. He didn’t ask him to clarify either.

“I wished I had the time to cook something,” the man went on. Hux shrugged. He didn’t cook this and he didn’t want to talk about it. Instead he started eating and found that it was acceptable.  
Kylo really did improve his cooking. It almost annoyed Hux how quick Kylo was at learning new things. He was obnoxiously talented and he had such a perfect body too. And some sort of magical powers. How unfair that a man like this existed. It made Hux feel undeserving of Kylo’s interest in him.  
What did Kylo even see in him? Apart from an idiot who helped him.  
  
Hux’s drive home had him disgruntled and filled with the need to confront Kylo. He had promised not turn up at Hux’s workplace and he still did, even if he brought lunch – that was no excuse.  
So when Hux entered his apartment with the empty lunchbox in hand his face only showed anger. He was going to tell Kylo a piece of his mind! He definitely would!  
And then he saw Kylo Ren stand to greet him and every thought of scolding Kylo went out of the window. Hux quickly shoved the lunchbox onto the kitchen counter and before Kylo could open his mouth for a greeting Hux was already in his space. He kissed him hard on the lips.

Hux could feel Kylo laugh against his own mouth before he kissed him back. Kylo’s hands were firmly on his hips while Hux’s were on Kylo’s shoulders. He used them to drive Kylo backwards until they bumped against the edge of the bed. It didn’t take much persuasion for Kylo to lie on his back and pull Hux on top of him. Hux propped himself up on one arm as his free hand went to take Kylo’s already half-had dick in hand. It felt enormous. Kylo recaptured Hux’s lips for another deep kiss, licking into his mouth. Hux let him, pleasured shivers running down his spine as he felt the tips of Kylo’s split tongue stroke across his own.  
Kylo’s hands were busy freeing Hux from his pants, taking his hard dick in hand in a firm grip, making Hux gasp.  
He grasped both his own and Hux’s cocks in his big hand, making Hux groan against Kylo’s mouth. It felt so good to be touched by another person, to feel someone else’s skin on him. Kylo felt so warm and solid under him, it made Hux’s body strum with desire from head to toe. He rocked against Kylo’s huge cock and his massive hand, the touch driving him half mad. Kylo had his other hand on Hux’s hip to keep him steady so he wouldn’t fall over. Hux was panting open-mouthed against Kylo’s lips, the friction of their pre-come slicked erections didn’t let him think of anything but his desire. It didn’t take Hux long to feel on the edge of coming. With a gasp he grabbed tightly onto Kylo’s shoulder and rutted against him, his slick cock slipping out of Kylo’s hand and against his bare abs. A moment later Hux spilled over the perfectly chiseled muscles of Kylo’s abdomen. He deflated right there, barely able to keep himself propped up over Kylo but he still managed to keep one hand low to stroke the man under him. Kylo gently pushed Hux’s hand away to finish himself off, shooting his own come against his own stomach and Hux’s lower body.  
Breathing hard Hux pressed his face into the crook of Kylo’s neck.  
What did he just do? Before Hux could try and push himself up Kylo pulled his wings around them, apparently not minding the wetness on both of them.  
He didn’t say anything, he hugged Hux close to himself without crushing him and buried his big nose in Hux’s ginger hair.

“Kylo...”, Hux whispered. He didn’t really know what to say. It felt so good to lie cocooned under Kylo’s wings, the ceiling light barely visible through the edges of the big appendages.  
One of Kylo’s big hands came up to stroke the back of his head. It was the first time Hux realized that Kylo could retract his claws since his fingers had blunt tips when they massaged his scalp. It felt so good. He wished Kylo would always caress him like this.

“Did you like the food?” Kylo said eventually, breaking the silence with his even voice. Hux couldn’t help but smile against his neck. Instead of talking about their sexcapade Kylo wanted to talk about the food. It felt endearing. Likeable.

“I liked it. Thank you. And sorry. I was still annoyed from Canady’s visit this morning. I shouldn’t have let it out on you.”  
Kylo chuckled, the rumble of his big chest shaking Hux where he lay against him.

“I didn’t mind all that much, I still have a lot to learn about your world. But I would love to cook for you again. I saw some interesting things people did on TV and you have that cookbook on your shelf. I can read it okay.”  
Kylo sounded very excited, as if the troubles from this morning and later at Hux’s office didn’t bother him at all. Hux didn’t understand why Kylo was like this.  
He was also starting to feel uncomfortable because of the wet spot on his still-clothed abdomen. When Hux tried to get up, Kylo didn’t stop him, instead he rolled over on his side, propping his head up on his hand as he watched Hux sit up and inspect his come-soiled pants and shirt. Hux also looked to Kylo’s soiled dick and abdomen. This wouldn’t do.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up and then eat dinner. I’m starving”, Hux said as he stumbled to his feet, his legs still a bit wobbly. Kylo followed him with a grin, his tail wagging like a dog’s.


	5. Fake It Until You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux thinks things are going well and then he gets a wake-up call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note for this chapter: Hux has to deal with some homophobia. Again. And Angst. Sorry. )':

Hux tried pushing the blanket off when his alarm clock started to trill but somehow it was more solid than he remembered. When he finally opened his eyes he found that instead of his blanket a dark wing was extended over his body, next to him Kylo Ren was slowly opening his dark eyes. His slit pupils became visibly wider when he saw Hux, a pleased expression on his face.  
Kylo made a rumbling sound as he moved closer so he could press his body into Hux’s side and throw his arm over him.  
“Good morning,” he whispered and kissed Hux’s cheek. It felt more like a dream to Hux than reality waking up like this. He grabbed the alarm clock to finally shut it off. Kylo was so warm and solid next to him and if he noticed Hux’s morning wood he either ignored it or didn’t see or feel it.  
“Good morning,” Hux said. He couldn’t help but look at Kylo for a moment, finding that he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before he untangled himself to get up. Last night Kylo had arranged Hux’s blankets into yet another nest, claiming that he could keep him warm during the night. Hux had been too tired to argue. They had ended up spooning, Hux lying pressed to Kylo’s chest who blanketed him with one large wing. It was nice and Hux wanted more of it but for now he had to get up and go to work.  
It was also the first time Kylo was allowed in Hux’s bedroom and Hux was sure it wouldn’t be the last. His heart fluttered at the thought and he pushed away any doubt in his heart. Maybe Kylo was right, maybe they were meant to be together.

 

The demon in his bed stretched his long, chiseled body before he too got up. Instead of following Hux to the bathroom, Kylo made his way to the kitchen where he doubtlessly started making breakfast. After all, the bathroom wasn’t all that big for the two of them if Kylo had his wings out. Hux wasn’t exactly sure why but Kylo insisted on cooking whenever he had the chance. If it was a sort of instinct to care for his partner or simply because he enjoyed the activity wasn’t known to Hux. It was fine by him, at least he didn’t have to do it.   
Everything was fine.  
And then Hux saw his own face in the mirror. Even though the dark circles under his eyes weren’t as deep as they were yesterday he still found himself very lacking. Hux knew he wasn’t an ugly man but he knew he was too thin in the wrong places, his face was slightly gaunt from the bad food he used to eat. What Kylo even saw in him remained a mystery to Hux.  
He tried not to dwell on it but in the back of his mind it kept nagging him. He usually wasn’t an affectionate person, mostly out of habit because past boyfriends had told him more than once that he was bony with sharp edges all in the wrong places. That wasn’t his fault and yet he couldn’t do anything much about it. At the same time they gave him shit for not being affectionate enough. There might be a chance that Kylo didn’t mind that he wasn’t as gorgeous as him.  
Hux splashed some water into his face and began his morning ritual of brushing his teeth among other things.   
  
Maybe this could be okay. Maybe Hux could make it work.  
When he sat at the table for breakfast he was greeted by a plate of bacon and eggs which were arranged into a big smile with toasted bread on the side of the plate. The smell alone made Hux’s mouth water. The bacon was beautifully crisp and the eggs exactly how Hux liked them. Kylo went to the bathroom himself while Hux was eating breakfast. It was a perfectly quiet morning.  
  
By the time Hux was ready for work he was walking on clouds. Things went so well since last night and when Kylo waited for his goodbye kiss, Hux went for his mouth instead of his cheek.   
“I’ll see you after work,” he said and gave Kylo a pat on the shoulder.  
“Can I bring you some lunch this time?” Kylo said before Hux could leave. He thought about it. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea.  
“Sure,” Hux said. It would be fine. He could do this. This time he would greet Kylo properly and thank him for the food.   
  
This time the reason why Hux couldn’t concentrate properly on his work wasn’t worry but the knowledge that Kylo would come and bring him lunch. He was looking forward to it this time. Maybe he was being foolish falling so hard for someone who wasn’t even human. It still didn’t deter him.  
When the call came – this time on his own work phone – that someone was downstairs for him, Hux was actually giddy. He wasn’t the kind of person to show it where other people could see so instead of smiling to himself when he waited for the elevator he instead tapped his foot a little, impatient to get downstairs. The moment he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him, Hux found himself alone for a brief moment. He smiled but only until the elevator opened at its destination.   
Kylo smiled brightly at him where he stood in the lobby, while Hux tried his best to keep his own face neutral. Still, his heart skipped a beat as he struggled not to run towards Kylo.  
“Hey, Hux,” Kylo said as Hux reached him. Hux almost feared that Kylo would try to kiss him. Instead, he held out the lunchbox, waiting for Hux to take it.

“Thank you,” Hux said as he took it. Their hands brushed for a second and Hux felt his cheeks grow warm. This felt awfully like back when he was a teenager and had his first crush on a boy in his violin class. Only that back then the boy Hux liked turned out to be straight and things got awkward when Hux couldn’t shake off his attraction quick enough, and even worse when the boy figured it out.  
This was different though.  
“See you at home,” Kylo said.  
“Yes. See you.”  
  
For the rest of his work day Hux was on cloud nine. Kylo had brought him a vegetarian chili, something they had never cooked together before and it was amazing. Hux was aware that he drew some envious looks, especially since the receptionist was a blabber mouth and he heard some snippets of conversations where especially chatty people mentioned him and his ‘new boyfriend’. There wasn’t enough talk to make Hux annoyed or self-conscious about it but it still reminded him that there was a consequence to allowing Kylo to meet him at his workplace. Hux couldn’t decide yet if he liked it or not. But at least other people noticed that Kylo looked good. And Kylo wanted him. Him.   
By the time lunch was over Hux was in a good enough mood that he didn’t even mind Mitaka humming show tunes near him. 

  
Hux thought he could do it, live the illusion that this was fine, that the man who invaded his life could be a good boyfriend – his good boyfriend. Someone who cooked for him, helped him with his household chores and scared off his homophobic neighbor. Maybe he could be happy if he simply forgot that Kylo Ren was a demon with freakish non-human features, a creature that made nests out of blankets instead of sleeping under them. Hux could try and forget all about these details for the sake of his happiness. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to give himself over to the dream of a happy life.  
  
And then his stepmother called.   
  
It was on his way home from work. The second Armitage Hux had entered his car his cell phone rang so he left the key in the ignition without turning it yet.   
It was Maratelle Hux, his step-mother. Hux had to steel himself before he picked up, knowing that this call wouldn’t be easy. He couldn’t decline it either since she would keep calling. It was better to rip the bandage off as early as possible.  
“Yes?” Hux said, schooling his tone into impatience. He hated talking to her and he hoped she would realize it and end the conversation quickly.  
“Armitage! It’s Maratelle, your mum,” she said sweetly, over-pronouncing the word ‘mum’. Not that she had ever been motherly towards him back when he was a child or ever since.  
“What do you want?”  
“Not even a ‘hello’? Or ‘how have you been’? You’re being very rude,” Maratelle said, her voice still way too sweet.   
“Cut the crap, you only ever call when you want something,” Hux said. The last time she had called was to arrange his father’s funeral. Back then Maratelle didn’t lift a finger, she was instead rather busy playing the grieving widow while Hux had to do everything.  
“Oh why, it’s the anniversary of your father’s death. Don’t you want to come and visit his grave? We could go for lunch afterwards,” Maratelle said, the last part she purred into the phone. The hairs at the back of Hux’s neck stood up in horror.  
“I’m busy. I have to help my boyfriend move in with me,” Hux said. Sure, it was a lie but an effective one. Maratelle’s tone of voice changed instantly.  
“So you’re still gay, huh?” she said, the disdain clear in her voice.  
“I’ve always been gay. Don’t call me again, I don’t want to visit my father’s grave and when you die I won’t visit yours either,” Hux said and hung up before she could say anything else. He stared at his phone for a moment before putting it on silent. If she called again at least he wouldn’t know.   
Hux rested his forehead against the steering wheel, a shaky exhale escaping him.  
  
It was like a wake-up call. What was he even doing here? Taking care of a demon? He should be trying to get rid of Kylo like he originally planned, find a man who was fully human and live a normal life. It would be the biggest ‘fuck you’ he could possibly manage towards his step-mother and dead father.  
This sounded good in theory but Hux didn’t even know where to begin. Kylo could do whatever the hell he wanted and Hux had no power to stop him. It made him wonder why he should even return home. Why bother if Kylo would be there? But Hux wasn’t suicidal and he didn’t have the kind of money to just run away and abandon his apartment and his job. So instead he drove home.  
  
Kylo greeted him at the door like he always did but Hux didn’t even have to open his mouth for the demon to figure out that something was wrong.  
“Did someone hurt you?” Kylo said, his slit pupils suddenly only thin lines as they rapidly searched Hux for any obvious wounds, his hands touching Hux’s arms carefully.  
Hux didn’t know what to say. Kylo was so awfully sweet. Even though Hux didn’t want him here. Not now. 

Or did he?  
“That’s … My step-mother called me,” Hux said, his voice slightly cracking, knowing full well that this didn’t explain anything at all. Instead of asking, Kylo helped Hux out of his coat while Hux slipped off his shoes, he took the empty lunchbox from him and put it away.   
Afterwards Kylo led Hux over to the couch where he sat him down before crawling on behind him, sitting his big form so that Kylo’s chest was pressed against Hux’s back, his wings came forward like a protective shield, his arms were loosely wrapped around Hux’s middle like a warm weight. Hux let him do all this without protesting. He took some deep breaths. It felt nice, safe. Actually, Hux hadn’t felt as nice in a long time. It had also felt nice when Kylo had pulled his wings around him the other day after they had their little jerk-off session.   
But this was different. Kylo was actually actively trying to console him and it felt good. At the same time Hux’s heart felt heavy. He didn’t know anymore what to believe. His thoughts were jumbled.  
Did Kylo do this because of an ulterior motive? But maybe he did care? He was still an intruder in Hux’s home. Maybe it was the only way he could find help in a foreign world? It was too much.   
“I got you,” Kylo whispered, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder. It did Hux in. The few walls he had left broke down and he put his hands on Kylo’s arms and held on tight.   
“My step-mother called,” Hux eventually said. They had gone over this already, Hux explaining his family situation and Kylo not knowing what a step-mother was until Hux had explained it. What he didn’t explain back then was the way she treated him.   
Kylo only hummed soothingly in response, his chest rumbling against Hux’s back. It was soothing, not unlike a cat’s purr.   
“She wanted me to come visit my father’s grave,” he said. Then he took a deep breath. He had never talked about Maratelle in detail with anyone but it felt right to do it now with Kylo wrapped around him in this tiny safe space.   
“My mother died when I was just a small child and I barely knew her. When my father married my step-mother she was always cold to me, she didn’t want anything to do with me and left all decisions and everything to my father. And he wasn’t a kind man. He was always strict and didn’t shy away using his fist when he found me to be … disagreeable.”  
Kylo’s arms pressed more firmly against him. Hux appreciated it.  
“So when my father died a couple of years ago my step-mother came onto me after the funeral. I wasn’t out at that time and I have no doubt if I had been my father would’ve removed my name from his will. But he didn’t know, so I inherited everything. She tried to get at my money like she did with my father.”  
Hux was glad about Kylo’s presence his embrace, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to talk about the next part. Or anything he had already said.  
“She tried to kiss me. My own step-mother. At my father’s funeral. And then I told her that I’m gay and …. she looked disgusted. She looked at me as if I weren’t even a person.” Hux’s breath stuttered as he talked, he couldn’t help it. Kylo nosed at Hux’s ear but didn’t say anything yet.   
“Unfortunately with my father’s money I also inherited his debts so when I paid everything off there wasn’t much left. Maratelle accused me of using up all the money for my ‘disgusting’ lifestyle.”  
Hux drew in a shaky breath.  
“I bet there’s something she wants and that’s why she called but the moment I hinted that I had you in my home she got like that again. Disgusted. She didn’t understand that I can’t stop being gay. I hate that she makes me feel bad about it. As if I’m wrong. I can’t change the way I am.”  
“Nothing about you is wrong, Hux,” Kylo said. “My people don’t care who you like as long as you’re happy. I don’t understand why humans make each other’s lives difficult. That neighbor too, I think?”  
Hux couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Kylo sure was observant.  
“Yes, Mr. Canady is like that too. He’s less direct about it when he talks to me though.” There was at least that. Hux could probably call his landlord and pester them about Canady if he really wanted to but for that it needed a more serious incident than Canady giving him a disgusted look. Having some witnesses would help too. No, it wasn’t worth the trouble unless the old man decided to harass him in a way that had some actual physical harm or proof to it.   
“Hux, if it’s any consolation to you I also only like males. If you want to I can go and have a talk with your stepmother, or even better, my claws can have a talk with her,” Kylo said unabashed.  
Hux chuckled.  
“That’s not necessary but I appreciate your enthusiasm,” he said as he wiped an unshed tear from his eye.  
  
They sat together in silence for a moment longer, Hux cherishing the warmth and protection Kylo was giving him.  
And then Kylo said, “Did you like the food?”  
Hux laughed.  
“Yes, it was very good. Was it a recipe from the book or did you see it on TV?”  
“Ah, it’s from your book,” Kylo said and Hux could hear his spined tail swooshing around as if Kylo was thumping his it in joy, like a dog. Just like with the claws on his hands, Kylo could also manipulate the spines on his tail so that they lay flat and didn’t shred everything.   
“Thank you for the food, Kylo.”  
“You’re welcome.”


	6. Everyday Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux spends some quality time with Kylo but his anxiety ruins everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is porn in this chapter.

Hux woke to a soft touch on his inner thigh. Thinking he was still dreaming he let out a soft sigh and kept still in the hopes of it being one of those ‘good’ dreams. The kind where Kylo surprised him in bed.  
A hand touched his leg and he could feel someone breathing close to his ear.

“Hux?” Kylo said quietly but it still startled Hux badly enough that he woke properly, staring into the demon’s close face.

It took Hux a moment to remember that Kylo had started sleeping in bed with him a few days ago. Hux leaned back into his pillow. He had the day off and didn’t have to get up just now. He might as well indulge Kylo, whatever the hell it was he wanted this early in the morning. Usually he asked about something he read in a book or he heard a word on TV he didn’t understand. And sometimes Kylo remembered about it in the morning since he couldn’t ask right away when Hux was at work.

“What?” Hux said softly. Kylo’s face pressed into his neck where his breath tickled the sensitive skin. Kylo’s big hands were running down his sides until one stayed at his hip while the other pawed at his clothed erection. Kylo had successfully located Hux’s morning wood.

“I want to suck your dick,” Kylo whispered into his ear. The tiny hairs at the back of Hux’s neck stood at attention, his dick strained even harder against the fabric of his pajama pants. Kylo’s thick tongue slid across the skin of neck, causing Hux to elicit a weak moan. He held loosely onto Kylo’s hand to stop it from running it’s palm flatly over his dick more than it already did.

“May I suck your dick, Hux?” Kylo said and Hux opened his eyes to take a good look at him. Did the demon in his bed just ask permission to suck his dick? Kylo’s half-lidden eyes made him look so terribly hot.

“Yes, yes, please suck my dick, yes,” Hux whispered and Kylo pushed his tongue into his open mouth. Meanwhile, Kylo’s hands where busy pushing down Hux’s pants and his shirt up. Before Hux knew it Kylo had already moved on to plant hot kisses onto his abdomen, followed by licking into his navel, one hand reaching out to fumble at one of his nipples. Hux writhed at the touch. It felt like forever ago since anyone paid this much attention to his body. And Kylo paid a lot of attention to every single quiver, every single moan that fell from Hux’s lips. The things that made Hux react the most he did more, like touching his nipples. He wrung so many noises from him without even touching his cock yet but when Kylo’s big nose eventually bumped into it Hux almost jumped in surprise. His hot breath ghosted over the sensitive cock head, too close to ignore yet too little stimulation for relief.

“Please,” Hux whispered as he fisted the bed sheet tightly. Hearing his plea, Kylo descended onto his straining dick, lapping the head with his weirdly shaped tongue. Hux couldn’t suppress a violent shudder and a throaty moan. One of his hands reached for Kylo’s head to hold on to his thick hair. Spurred on by Hux’s reaction Kylo slowly but surely moved to take him to the root, his big nose bumping into the neatly trimmed curls on his abdomen. It took every ounce of self-control for Hux not to instantly blow his load down Kylo’s throat. He couldn’t keep any of his noises in. Hux was moaning and writhing on the bed.

When Kylo started to bob his head with hollowed-out cheeks he always took all of Hux in, convincing him that Kylo had not even the semblance of a gag reflex. This man was truly a monster and Hux didn’t feel like he could last much longer. The tight clutch of Kylo’s throat was the center of Hux’s world in this very moment and whenever he went down all the way, Kylo’s tongue had the audacity to try and lick at his balls. It drove Hux mad with sensation and when Kylo started to fondle his perineum he could barely contain himself any longer.

“Shit, Kylo…,” Hux whispered. “I’m about to come.”

It didn’t deter Kylo in the least, instead his thumb massaged his perineum with more tenacity while his throat swallowed around him. But what finally did Hux in was when Kylo hummed around his cock, the vibration, the tight clench and the pressure at his prostate through his perineum were too much too handle. Hux’s hand tightened in Kylo’s hair.

“Kylo, I’m coming, I’m coming,” he moaned out, his dick pulsing into that sweet, hot mouth. Kylo didn’t pull back, instead he swallowed everything Hux gave him until there was nothing left. Hux felt like Kylo tried to squeeze the life out of him but then he popped off his cock and licked it clean, then he shuffled back up. Kylo wrapped his wings protectively around the still shaking Hux, his nose pressed against Hux’s neck as his chest rumbled in content.

“You said you don’t have to work today so let’s stay in the nest, okay? I will get you food when you’re hungry and take care of you,” Kylo whispered. Hux rubbed his hand over his face with a quiet groan, knowing full well what Kylo meant by ‘taking care’ of him. As enjoyable as Kylo’s idea sounded, he still had some things to do. He placed a hand in Kylo’s thick locks to stroke his head. Kylo’s chest rumbled in pleasure.

“I thought you wanted to come along to the supermarket today,” Hux said. Grocery shopping wasn’t exciting but mentioning it made Kylo’s head pop up so they were face-to-face. If eyes could sparkle then Kylo’s would be doing it.

“Yes! I want to see the, what did you call it again?”

“Halloween decorations,” Hux supplied. “We have to buy candy for the children and some real food for next week.”

“Halloween decorations!” Kylo echoed and was off the bed quicker than Hux would have expected. Kylo flexed his wings carefully as to not knock anything over as he stretched with a yawn before the wings disappeared and the demon was wearing a very human disguise. Not a suit this time but Kylo’s clothes were still more on the elegant side. Hux felt shabby when he thought of his own wardrobe. Of course Kylo had it easy, he simply used his weird magic to make himself clothes. That he had such a good taste though was a surprise.

“Come on, Hux! Let’s go! Let’s get Halloween decorations!” Kylo said as he stood next to the bed, looking down at Hux.

“You just sucked the life out of me, give me a minute. Or two,” Hux said and let his head fall back into the pillow. It was close to 6 am, he didn’t want to stay in bed all day but getting up this early wasn’t necessary either.

Kylo climbed back onto the bed still in his disguise to hover over Hux, his hands to either side of his head.  
“I thought you said we’re not staying in?” Kylo said with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, fuck you too, Kylo Ren.” Hux laughed and dragged Kylo down for a kiss.

 

After getting at the very least another hour of sleep in, Hux actually got ready for the day with Kylo watching closely. He couldn’t quite understand why Kylo was so extremely excited for Halloween but he suspected the TV specials were probably one of the reasons. Maybe he liked creepy stuff?  
It was the first time he and Kylo went anywhere together outside since Hux drove Kylo to his home that fateful day some weeks ago. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t nervous, even though Kylo looked like an absolutely normal person next to him as they entered the store he was still a demon. Kylo was absolutely gorgeous, a beautiful man and Hux was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed it, given the looks some people gave him. Kylo either was oblivious to the effect he had on these complete strangers or he simply didn’t care.

Instead he was constantly wandering off and coming back with candy while Hux was pushing the cart.

“Is this good?” Kylo said as he held out a bag of non-name brand chocolate bats.

“We can go over and look at the sweets together later, okay?” Hux said. He really needed other stuff like bread and cheese, he was almost out of tea as well. Kylo looked at him, then at the bats, then at the shopping cart.

“Okay fine, put them in,” Hux said and rolled his eyes. Kylo’s face lighted up as he put his damn chocolate bats into the shopping cart. He was like an overgrown child sometimes.

“I know you’re excited but can you stay nearby?”

“Sure,” Kylo said, taking Hux’s hand. Heat crept up Hux’s face and anxiety spiked his stomach. He quickly pulled his hand away to Kylo’s great confusion.

“Don’t do that,” he whispered. Hux hoped that no one saw. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do the entire public displays of affection thing. Not yet anyway.

“Why not?” Kylo whispered back but not without stepping closely into Hux’s space, putting his hands on his shoulders which made it even worse. Hux thought he could hear someone whisper behind him, he felt like people were staring at them. He didn’t want this but he couldn’t just run away either. Kylo needed an explanation and he needed it now.

“Kylo, do you remember when I told you about my step-mother and the neighbor with the dog?” Hux said quietly. Kylo’s expression changed from worry to anger.

“What about them?”

“You never know if people might react like them and it’s better not to provoke them, do you understand what I mean?” Hux said. He hoped it was enough of an explanation for now, out here in a public place where he had to keep his voice down and his hands to himself. Hux was so anxious that he felt sick to his stomach. All the fuzzy feelings from this morning gone and forgotten.

“So what? I will protect you, no matter what,” Kylo said. It was absolutely endearing. Hux put his hands to his own face. Kylo simply didn’t get it, he didn’t know what it did to Hux to be exposed.

“Please just take your hands off of me.”

“Is everything alright over here?” someone said close to them.

Hux looked up. It was the store manager – a tall, platinum blonde woman with a stern face and an even sterner voice.

“We’re good over here,” Hux said with a forced smile. “My friend is just… a bit overwhelming sometimes.”

“Boyfriend,” Kylo said proudly, even though they had never discussed this in any shape or form. Hux froze and just stared at him, he didn’t even fight when Kylo moved his hands from his shoulders so he could hold hands with him instead. The heat was creeping back into Hux’s face. It would be even worse to deny it.

“Um, yes. My boyfriend didn’t want to cause a scene, we’re okay,” Hux said and hated every single word of it.

“Good. Have a good day shopping with us,” the manager said rather stone-faced before she walked off. The moment she was gone Hux snatched his hand out of Kylo’s with a frown.

“We’re going to talk about this … at home,” Hux said. Before Kylo could try and grab him again Hux was already pushing the cart to the next aisle, his face still flushed. Kylo kept close but didn’t try to touch him again, he also didn’t say anything while Hux put the rest of the things he needed into the shopping cart. In an aisle where they were alone Kylo finally spoke up.

“I guess I still don’t understand how to do this human thing completely,” he said somewhat glum. Hux sighed. This wasn’t the time or the place to explain it.

“Seems like it,” he said. “Come on, let’s go and get some Halloween decorations and then go home.”

Even though Hux thought he wouldn’t be in the mood for any sort of childish shenanigans anymore he had to admit that it was a delight to see Kylo excited when they finally came across some decorations. There wasn’t much since it was only a supermarket, not some sort of decoration-themed store. Still, there were some shelves stuffed full of Autumn-themed and Halloween type decorations and Kylo’s hands were already on a plastic skeleton that said it would glow in the dark. He picked it up and turned to Hux, his face like a child’s at Christmas.

“We have to get this, Hux. And then put wings on it,” Kylo said. Despite everything Hux had to chuckle. Did Kylo want to make a demon skeleton? So he could relate better?

“We better put a tail on it too,” he said and Kylo grinned at him. Despite his overall plausible disguise he still didn’t manage to make his teeth look an acceptable amount of pointy. But that was okay, some humans had pointer teeth than others.

 

The amount of Halloween decorations Hux ended up buying was way too much, he never owned this many things dedicated to one holiday before. The other years he didn’t even have a real pumpkin at his door, only a cheap Halloween-themed poster with something not even remotely scary on it so that kids who went from door to door for candy knew they’d get something. A lazy effort, really. Thanks to Kylo Ren they now had not one but two real pumpkins to carve, a glow-in-the-dark plastic skeleton, pumpkin-shaped ceramic candle holders (and candles) for the living room table, several bat-themed garlands, fake spiderwebs complete with fake plastic spiders, a green witch figure made from felt and so much candy that Hux wasn’t sure he would be able to give everything away while still being reasonable about the amount of candy each kid would get. His wallet was weeping but at least Kylo was very happy with their purchases.

 

So at home when every food item was in its appropriate place and every Halloween-item spread out on the available counter and table space, Hux knew he couldn’t avoid Kylo’s probing.

“So, what was that at the store?” Kylo said. He was currently trying to figure out how to make wings out of thick, white crafting paper. He was drafting one wing with a pencil but kept erasing sections where he didn’t seem sure.

With a heavy feeling in his heart Hux sat down across from him.

“I’ve had bad experiences when I was young,” Hux said, his hands on the table with the fingers laced together. He couldn’t look Kylo in the eye, instead he watched him correct the wings on the paper. By now the lines didn’t even come off completely anymore. They would have to turn the paper around before sticking it onto the door.

“What do you mean?” Kylo said. Of course he wouldn’t know, from what he had said the last time Hux talked about it Kylo’s people were more open about this sort of thing. It made it a lot harder to explain.

“Sometimes people don’t keep it to saying mean things, they can also become rather violent. I got beat up a lot when I was young because apparently I ‘looked’ gay and it only became worse when it turned out to be true,” Hux said, rubbing a hand over his face. All of this was so many years ago but the fear sat deep in his bones.

Kylo appeared to be satisfied with the way the wings he had drawn looked since he started cutting them out. If he noticed Hux’s distress he didn’t say anything about it.

“Let me see if I understand this: There are humans who hate the idea that you are attracted to men so they hurt you for it. Is that about right?” Kylo said with a strange calm. Looking up Hux found that Kylo looked very focused on what he was doing. His assessment of the situation was surprisingly accurate.

“That’s about right,” Hux said.

“I don’t understand it but I understand now why you’re so afraid,” Kylo eventually said. He held up the first wing shape he had cut out, then put it on the next sheet of paper to trace it.

“You must surely know by now that no harm will come to you when I’m there,” Klyo said, which instantly infuriated Hux since Kylo wasn’t always there. He went from anxious to furious in mere seconds  
“But I’ll try to not cause you anymore distress.”

“Good,” Hux said somewhat relieved. He wasn’t completely calm yet. Then he remembered something else Kylo had done at the store. “And don’t tell people that you’re my boyfriend. That’s not true.”

Kylo stopped what he was doing to look up at him with his lip slightly quivering. The calm was gone. It was as if he was the one in distress.

“But we do all the things people in a relationship do? We share a nest, we kiss, we make love, we live together. So why not?” he said. Kylo was visibly upset but Hux didn’t want to tell him that he was technically right and that Hux liked him enough to try and have a relationship with him. That is if Kylo were human. But Kylo wasn’t human and the circumstances under which he came into Hux’s life weren’t normal.

“For starters, usually people ask the person they want to be with if they also want it. You can’t just claim we’re together when you didn’t even ask,” Hux said with a big frown on his face and his arms folded in front of his chest.

“I want to be with you,” Kylo said. “Please be my boyfriend, Hux.” He stood and moved over to where Hux said and crouched so they were face-to-face.

“Please. I need you.” He put his hand lightly on Hux’s arm.  
Kylo begged so beautifully, he knew exactly how to make his face look absolutely miserable, as if he were about to cry. Hux could almost forget that this was the same man who had lifted him off the street with only his feet.

“Look, there is a difference between love and fooling around with someone,” Hux said, hurting himself in the process. But he needed to say it.  
“Did you forget that you invited yourself into my life? You didn’t ask me if I wanted any of this. Sure, you’re a gorgeous man but that doesn’t mean you can force me to love you.”

Maybe it was a little harsh but Hux had had enough. Kylo stared at him in shock with his mouth slightly agape, his jaw twitching.

“But I...”

“We don’t kidnap people here,” Hux said. “And then invite ourselves into their home. You keep insisting that you don’t know how human society works but by now you should’ve realized that what you did wasn’t right.”

Where he got the courage to speak up all of sudden Hux didn’t quite know even though in the back of his mind his anxiety was ready to remind him that Kylo could kill every single person on Earth with his sheer size and magic that Hux didn’t know the bounds of. Instead Kylo looked completely heartbroken. He hung his head, deflated from his previous begging. Hux remained stern. If he gave Kylo anything now, he would only regret it later.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo eventually said. “I was lonely and desperate and didn’t know what to do.”

“It was still wrong to grab me like that,” Hux said.

“Yes, it was. I’m sorry.” Kylo sounded sincere enough but Hux knew he couldn’t just forgive and forget. Not like this. Not this fast.

“I’ll … get out of your hair for now, if that’s okay,” Kylo said as he got up from where he crouched and wandered over to the window where the fire escape was.

“Sure,” Hux said, watching him. The moment Kylo was out of the window Hux let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his face. What a mess he got himself into.

With Kylo temporarily gone Hux thought he might as well unpack some of the Halloween decorations so they could put them up together. He didn’t really know what he wanted. Hux had thought he wanted Kylo to leave but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the amazingly talented Queenstardust to draw the blowjob scene at the beginning of the chapter, you can check it out [on her twitter.](https://twitter.com/queenstardust2/status/1205139422720724997)


	7. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds something and so does Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween decorations? Halloween decorations!!

Kylo was back much sooner than Hux had anticipated and he carried something in his arms when he climbed back into the apartment. Something that struggled to get out of his hold, it seemed like.

“Look who I found, all alone out there,” Kylo said and Canady’s small dog peeked out between Kylo’s enormous arms where he carried the absolutely terrified dog with great care. When it saw Hux it started to whine and try to get away from Kylo and to him instead. Apparently when it came down to choose between the two of them the animal still preferred Hux over the unnatural being that was Kylo Ren.

“Canady wasn’t nearby?” Hux said as he extracted the dog from Kylo’s arms. That was odd. The old man never left his dog out of his sight, at least as far as Hux knew.

“I looked but I didn’t see him anywhere,” Kylo said. He extended one clawed finger towards the dog and it immediately started to whine. “Only this one.”

“I see. Come on, let’s go downstairs and see if he’s home and give him back the dog,” Hux said with a sigh. After the conversation he had with Kylo, Hux wasn’t eager to come face-to-face with his annoying downstairs neighbor. If he could avoid seeing the old man altogether he’d be much happier in his life. But with Canady’s dog in his arms he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Are you sure? You could use this to your advantage,” Kylo said and yet he still changed his appearance to the human guise with the clothes he had worn when they went shopping.

“I told you, I don’t want the dog to get hurt. Besides, the poor thing is so scared of you that keeping him isn’t an option.” Hux frowned. Kylo’s idea of getting Canady to leave him alone wasn’t a very harmonious one.

“Besides, a peace offering might get him to be less of an asshole in the future.” Hux could only hope he was right about this. He didn’t even care to change into other shoes than the slippers he was wearing at home before leaving the apartment with Kylo trailing closely behind. The dog seemed happy about Kylo not being in sight since he started licking Hux’s chin, even though Hux tried to turn his head away.

“Oh come on, stop that,” he said without any heat behind it. The dog didn’t agree that it was time to stop and kept liking his face. It was a sweet gesture but Hux didn’t want to think of where that tongue might have been earlier.

Downstairs Kylo stood slightly behind Hux as Hux came to stop in front of Canady’s door where he pressed the buzzer twice. He thought the old man wouldn’t open until he finally did, ripping open the door in a hurry.

“Hey, Mr. Canady. My friend found your dog outside,” Hux said quickly before the old man could even open his mouth. Canady stared first at Hux, then at Kylo behind him before he collected the overly excited dog from Hux’s arms. It was yapping at his master in joy.

“Thank you,” he eventually said, his voice slightly breaking. “I was looking for him. The little rascal wriggled out of his collar to chase a squirrel. I called the town shelter and everything.”

Canady stroked the dog which lapped at his face in excitement, yipping and yapping in excitement over being back with its master.

“Thank you for bringing him back,” Canady said. Hux wasn’t sure but he thought there was a tear in Canady’s eye. “I was looking for him all morning. I guess I was wrong about you.”

“No,” Hux said. He was socially tired. “You’re not wrong about me. My father would be furious but honestly? It doesn’t matter anymore since he’s dead. Have a nice day.”

Hux was so done with everything, he just wanted to go home on his free day, put up the Halloween decorations and not think of anything annoying or troublesome.

“He would be wrong,” Canady said to Hux’s surprise. “A lesser man wouldn’t have brought back my dog. I know you don’t like little Peavy but he means a lot to me.”

“That’s not true. I like dogs. It’s just he doesn’t seem to like me all that much. Or he used to not like me, I guess. But I understand what you mean. Well, have a good day, Mr. Canady.”

They actually managed to leave after that and Hux felt somewhat relieved. He hadn’t expected Canady to say anything like this, that the old man could change his opinion about him. This went surprisingly well and as they climbed the stairs Kylo chuckled behind him.

“You were right, a peace offering was the better option. It seems like I still have to learn a lot more about human society than I expected,” he said in a low voice.

“No kidding,” Hux whispered back annoyed. He knew the topic about their relationship would come up again and it might be sooner than he liked.

 

Back at the flat Kylo returned to the table to continue working on his paper craft project. He didn’t talk as he started cutting out the second wing shape. In the meantime Hux took his step-ladder out of his tiny storage room so he could put up the bat garlands. Seeing this, Kylo perked up and stopped what he was doing to come over.

“Let me help you,” he said as he took the first garland from Hux’s hands.

They spent the next few minutes putting up bat garlands in the hallway so they would be visible from the apartment door. Neither of them was talking and the silence felt uncomfortable. The last few weeks Hux had felt at ease with Kylo in the room when they didn’t talk. But now Hux felt as if there was a stone in his stomach and he hoped Kylo wouldn’t say anything while at the same time he hoped Kylo would say something. Only the ‘something’ was what he feared.

Instead they worked in silence until all the garlands where up as well as some of the fake spiderwebs. Some of them he kept so they could put them on the door later.

“Hux,” Kylo said the moment Hux came back from the storage room where he had put the ladder away. The second his name was out of Kylo’s mouth, Hux’s stomach cramped up in nausea. He gave him a stern look as his only defense. Kylo looked determined as he stood there in his full height.

“I want to become someone who is deserving of your love so that you will say ‘yes’ when I ask if you would like to be my boyfriend.”

Hux couldn’t say anything. A tiny smile stole itself onto his face.

“We’ll see about that,” he said eventually.

Kylo smiled back at him. “I’ll keep trying,” he said and then added albeit smaller: “Am I still allowed to sleep next to you?”

Hux gave him a thoughtful look. He didn’t want to kick Kylo out. He also didn’t want to stop kissing him, fooling around with him, waking up next to him. No, he wanted to keep doing that and more when the time was right.

“I think you can stay. Just let me have at least one of the blankets, I’m not immune to the cold like you,” Hux said. The blanket nest was cozy but having to solely rely on Kylo’s wings for warmth wasn’t exactly ideal. It was heavy and unyielding, a blanket he could wrap around himself properly.

Kylo was on him in a heartbeat to engulf him in a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you,” he whispered repeatedly into Hux’s ear. It tickled. Kylo’s warm bulk was pleasant and Hux couldn’t resist putting his arms around him as well. It would be okay – they would be okay.

“Now, do you want to put some backing on the paper wings? For the membrane?”

Kylo pulled back with a thoughtful look.

“Would skeleton wings have a membrane? Ah, I think they’re fine like this. Can we also carve the pumpkins?”

Hux leaned his head against Kylo’s shoulder.

“I don’t even know why you like Halloween so much. It’s just a stupid holiday for children to beg for candy. If you want candy there will probably be a lot left over afterwards. We sure bought enough for the whole neighborhood.”

Kylo’s hands were stroking his back. When he chuckled it was like a rumble in his chest.

“I like it because I could open the door like this and no one would be afraid.”

Hux snorted. That would be quite the sight. Only one thing was bothering him though.

“You can’t open the door with your dick hanging out.”

“I’ll conjure up some pants.”

 

They ended up decorating the apartment door on the outside with the plastic skeleton as well as the wing shapes Kylo had cut out. The rest of the fake spiderwebs went on as well as some of the plastic spiders. All in all it was a nice, creepy door and Kylo looked extremely pleased with himself after they were done. It wasn’t anything special but it was Kylo’s first Halloween so Hux didn’t feel like saying anything about it. After all, Hux wasn’t an expert on Halloween decorations. He barely celebrated anything anymore, not even Christmas and his own birthday even less. Also, compared to the other flats they were late decorating anyway. Everybody else already had something up, as did the houses in the neighborhood. Maybe this year he didn’t have to listen to any of the neighbors scoff at his lack of decoration. Not that it was a real problem. Just some good old social scorn.

With the door closed Kylo was back to his winged form, a pleased expression on his face.

“I think we deserve a break before carving the pumpkins,” he said and inched closer to Hux who was already busying himself lining up the carving tools. A break sounded nice. Kylo’s expression became soft as he put his hands loosely on Hux’s hips. Something about his touch always made Hux feel wanted. It’s been a long time since anyone made him feel like this.

“Is this okay?” Kylo said. Hux couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“This is okay.”

“Is this okay too?” Kylo said as he leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, Kylo’s breath dancing across Hux’s lips. It would be alright to indulge him, Hux thought to himself as he leaned in for a kiss. Kylo’s lips were so full and soft, he could kiss him forever. It felt so natural to lean into him, Hux had never experienced anything like it. And Kylo never complained about awkward positions or Hux’s ‘pointy’ bones.

Kylo picked him up easy and carried him over to the couch where he turned and sat down so that Hux was in his lap. What a terrible man Kylo Ren was for making Hux constantly want and need him. Despite everything.

“What are we doing over here?” Hux said with a sheepish smile. Kylo’s big paws were still at his ass and even after Hux wiggled around a little they didn’t leave.

“I was thinking we could take a nap if you like?”

Hux took a look at his wristwatch. “It’s not even 10 am,” he said with a skeptic look. “You just wanted to touch me and it’s easier on here, am I right?”

Kylo pressed his face against Hux’s neck with a rumble of his big chest.

“Yes. I was scared you wouldn’t let me anymore,” he whispered. “I want to touch you everywhere, I want to hold you and keep you safe. I don’t want you to feel bad, ever.”

Listening to Kylo’s whispered words Hux couldn’t believe his ears. No one had ever said anything like this to him. It was quite the idealistic idea but it was sweet and Hux couldn’t help but appreciate it. Did he love Kylo though? He wasn’t sure. But he liked resting against his big body, he liked his warmth and how protective he was. At least for now, Hux didn’t know yet how much of an issue Kylo’s protectiveness might be. He knew that some people went overboard and got very jealous, Hux could only hope that Kylo wasn’t like that. Not that Hux had anyone else in mind he’d rather go out with.

When Hux didn’t say anything, Kylo pulled his head back just enough so he could see his expression. He blinked at him, his face soft and with a boyish charm. It made Hux wonder how old Kylo actually was, if Kylo even had a concept of age since he was some sort of demon or at least otherworldly creature.

“Kylo, you’re sweet,” Hux said with a slight smile. “But I don’t think even you could safe me from people not liking me. I appreciate the sentiment though.”

He petted Kylo’s thick hair and Kylo leaned into the touch. His chest rumbled, a pleasant sound in Hux’s ear. He was surprised that Kylo didn’t want more, just a simple touch. Any other man Hux had been with in the past would’ve wanted sex if he had him in his lap like this. A glance to Kylo’s groin revealed that he was soft. A friendly touch appeared to be all he wanted at the moment. Like a dog seeking the approval of its master.

“I adore you,” Kylo whispered.

“Why? There’s nothing nice about me.” Hux didn’t know why he said it. Maybe because for a very long time he believed it to be true? It didn’t sound right hearing it, Hux knew he wasn’t good. He knew he could be an asshole and if it weren’t for Kylo’s efforts and willingness to beg for comfort he probably wouldn’t give him any. It was hard to refuse him, at least to an extent.

“You took me in, you gave me food and shelter. Deep down you’re a good person,” Kylo whispered and Hux doubted it. If it weren’t for Kylo’s gorgeous body, would he really let him sleep in his bed? Would he hold him? He wasn’t so sure. Hux knew he wasn’t that good of a person. Not at all, really. But maybe for Kylo he could pretend he was good enough for him. That he really cared. Maybe at some point he could start believing it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned [elvisclt](https://twitter.com/elvisclt) for an art piece for this chapter:
> 
>  


	8. Monster Date at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!! Halloweeny things happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on this chapter: There is some reference to past abuse, please check the end notes if you need more info before reading. <3

Kylo’s idea for a good pumpkin design was more than questionable but Hux let him carve at least one anyway. The other one he carved by himself, giving the pumpkin a very generic jack o’lantern face. Nothing special. A wonky smile, triangle eyes, the usual stuff.

Meanwhile Kylo made something that could only be described as a more than demonic maw. Where Hux’s pumpkin was at least somewhat cute, Kylo’s was outright terrifying. Not only that, he carved the thing with the claws on his hands. They were dripping with pumpkin ‘gore’ by the time he was done.

“Are those big fangs really necessary?” Hux said and chuckled as he pointed with his knife in the direction of Kylo’s many-fanged pumpkin. The details on the teeth was amazing but it was still terrifying to look at.

“It’s super cool, isn’t it?” Kylo said with a big grin. He held the pumpkin up next to his face and turned it so that Hux could see it in all its fanged glory. It made Hux briefly wonder if this was what Kylo’s real form looked like – scary and with big, sharp fangs. He didn’t want to think too hard about it since every single time Hux wondered about Kylo’s ‘real’ form he started to wonder how big his real dick was and that was a dangerous train of thought. So instead he took another good look at Kylo’s pumpkin.

“Maybe we should put that one on in the hallway so the kids see it when we open the door for them,” Hux said after a moment. He didn’t want any trouble with the neighbors so putting anything out in the hallway seemed like a bad idea. Especially since it created a fire hazard. No thank you. He didn’t want to be responsible for burning down the house.

“What about yours? It looks good too,” Kylo said, tilting his head as he looked over to where Hux had carved his own pumpkin. He wasn’t very good at it due to the lack of experience but at least he tried so that had to count for something.

“We can put it next to yours if you like. Look, I bought some LED candles for them that flicker just like real ones,” Hux said, pointing to the kitchen counter where the candles were still in their original packaging.

“Why don’t we put real ones inside?” Kylo looked confused, it was almost adorable if Hux wasn’t so afraid of a real fire hazard. He didn’t want to leave any candles unobserved, especially not in something like a pumpkin – something that could be easily knocked over while getting the door.

“It’s safer like this, trust me and it looks like a real candle when it’s in there. I don’t want anything to catch fire in here.”  
Kylo shrugged at him, then picked up the bowl where they had scooped the pumpkin flesh into. He held it up and took a good whiff.

“Can we make something with this? A soup maybe?” Kylo was excited, as he always was when there was something to cook. It was great because it also got Hux more excited for cooking since it was a nice activity they could do together.

“Sure, we can make some pumpkin soup for tonight,” Hux said. He had the day off so they were spending some quality time together preparing everything for the evening when they would give out candy to the kids. Kylo had already perfected his outfit by adding a nice tank top and jeans to his winged form. It would do. People usually never looked too close. Hux himself had deliberated on getting a costume but in the end he decided against hit. Dressing up in his own home felt weird to him. Kylo didn’t press him on it so it was fine.  


When the sun went down, Kylo and Hux retired to the couch to watch some scary movies together. Now, Hux wasn’t exactly a fan and Kylo had never seen anything like it before but he understood that it wasn’t real. They started out easy with a less scary classic before putting on something worse. Hell, they even managed to make out a bit during the first movie when there were some slower parts.

The first few minutes of the second movie were alright, and then the teenage main characters started getting slaughtered and everything went to shit. Like in any generic horror movie. Lots of jump scares, lots of blood. The usual.

“Oh no, that’s terrible,” Kylo whispered next to him. He had wrapped his wings around Hux a while ago, followed by his arms which he wrapped around his waist and he was currently trying his best to press his face close to Hux’s neck while he still tried watching the movie with at least one eye. He was nice and warm but this didn’t help much with the fact that Hux wasn’t fond of the movie either. He was scared himself, alright, but there was something endearing about having Kylo all snuggled up against him, seeking shelter while at the same time acting like a big, living blanket, as if he could shield Hux with his own body. For a change he was the one who could be protective of Kylo and it felt good. This was almost worth the nightmares Hux knew he would get after this. One of his hands was caressing Kylo’s thick hair. At least like this he could provide some comfort. It wasn’t like they had to watch this but they both wanted to know how it ended after seeing the first half.

When the door buzzer went off, Kylo almost jump off the couch, his wings flinching around Hux.

“Should I pause the movie?” Hux said. He really didn’t want to watch this alone. The only reason they were doing this in the first place was because Kylo asked about Halloween traditions and watching a horror movie was the only other thing apart from the decorations and giving out candy that Hux could think of. They were both too old to go trick-or-treating. Not that he knew how old Kylo was but his big shape and otherwise physical appearance made his maturity very obvious.  
Kylo carefully untangled himself from Hux and got up and off the couch.

“Sure, after all I need to know if the children will be alright,” he said and walked over to the door, grabbing the bowl of candy on his way there.

Hux quickly paused the movie. From where he sat he could hear Kylo greet the kids and their typical phrase in return. It was pretty cute. For the first two groups they opened the door to together but afterwards Kylo insisted that he could do it on his own and every single time he came back with a big grin on his face, babbling about the costumes the kids wore, even though he didn’t even know every single character kids dressed up as nowadays. Not that Hux knew all of them either which made it fun to guess and/or try to look them up.

When Kylo was back he draped himself over Hux’s legs, lying down with his head in his lap while his arms came to wrap around his waist, his legs he had pulled up to his chest but it didn’t help with his large form since he still looked huge. He started making his pleased rumbling sound when Hux petted his head.

“I think one of them was dressed as Captain America? The others I think we looked up already,” Kylo said as Hux resumed the movie. “I’m not completely sure. One kid was dressed all in red with lines over their clothes. The other had a cape on? And a blond wig? Ah, Hux we need to read or watch whatever they’re from. I want to know more about it.”

Hux laughed despite the fact that they were still watching a scary movie. It’s been forever since he last read a comic. With how his father didn’t want him to waste his time with “nonsense” as a child he could only ever browse but never bought anything. Not that he had the money currently to afford such a hobby nor did he exactly have the interest anymore but for Kylo he’d figure something out. Maybe their local library had some comics too? He’d have to check.

“I’ll think of something,” Hux said. “I’m sure for some of those characters there’s already movies. We could watch some of those if you like.”

Kylo stroked his leg with one hand. He was always careful when he touched Hux, as if he were fragile and precious. To Kylo with all his magic and power he probably was.

“I’d like that,” he said.

 

By the end of the movie Hux was more than a little sleepy. The kids had also stopped coming to their door since it was much too late for them by now to be out and about. He’d definitely say that it was a successful evening since more than half the candy was gone and Kylo had reported to him that a lot of people had commented positively on his “costume”. It brought Hux relief to know they were in the clear, that no one had noticed that Kylo wasn’t human. Maybe Hux might become a fan of Halloween after all – not that he minded it in the first place.

He couldn’t say that the movie didn’t affect him. The moment Hux was in bed every single tiny noise made his heart beat faster. It was silly, especially since he knew every single thing that could make a sound in his apartment or outside of it after living at the same place for several years. But still, he found himself clinging to Kylo who seemed to share his sentiment.

“Should I go look?” Kylo whispered at one point but Hux gripped his arm hard to keep him close. He’d rather have him here.

“No. I don’t think that was anything. Just the wood creaking,” Hux whispered back, his heart racing. He wasn’t exactly sure. Was it really just the wood floor creaking or was someone in the apartment? Ears straining Hux lay hardly moving, keeping his breath flat so he could listen. There was nothing for a long time and then he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

_The lights all around him were dim, almost non-existent as Hux walked down a terribly long corridor. He couldn’t even see the end of it but moving forward appeared to be the only sensible decision. Keeping one hand on the dry wall he walked on, eyes straining to figure out where he was and to see what was ahead. Soon, he could hear a familiar rumbling sound. Hux started to run towards it, away from the shadows that suddenly started trying to close in behind him. It was as if his legs weren’t working right, as if he were stuck as he ran. As if he couldn’t move forward, try as he might._

_But then he finally reached a big room. Something very large cast a shadow behind him, draping itself across his back as it appeared in front of him, fanning out. A large figure with something like a crown stood behind him. Hux was frozen where he stood, too afraid to turn around. He could only stare at the large form of the shadow._

_Then, a touch on his shoulder and Hux was face-to-face with his angry father. Brendol stood way too close but Hux couldn’t get away from him, he was frozen in terror. He felt like he was 5 years old again, his father taking him by both shoulders and shaking him after he knocked over a glass of milk. Only whatever made Brendol angry this time couldn’t possibly be about anything as insignificant as this._

_Frozen by Brendol’s rage, Armitage could only stare as his father’s big hand tried to slap him but somehow it stopped before it could hit him. Armitage thought for a brief moment that maybe Brendol had changed his mind but there was something wrapped around his arm, something big and dark._

_The image of Brendol dissolved before him, driving Armitage back. He could finally move! Scrambling towards the corridor he all but forgot about the figure with the large shadow. There was nothing solid that stopped him as he tried to run back into the corridor but the shadows where too thick to see anything at all. Reaching out with his hand he couldn’t feel the wall so he pulled it back._

_He felt like running for hours, an unknown horror chasing him. Armitage couldn’t stop even if he tried. There were vines coming out of the ground, reaching for him, they were catching up so fast that when they caught him Armitage fell face-first but the vines caught him and wound themselves around him, choking him. He screamed._

 

Hux gasped awake, confused, his body still felt like something was grabbing him in a firm grip. He thrashed to try and get away.

“Shhh, shhh, Hux, I got you,” Kylo’s voice cut through the silence and Hux went still, breathing hard. It was just Kylo.

“It’s okay,” Kylo whispered close to his face, his lips kissing his cheek softly, his hands rubbing circles on his back.

“I had a nightmare,” Hux whispered, pressing his face against Kylo’s big chest. Had he always smelled like the forest? Hux wasn’t sure. He breathed in deeply, Kylo’s warmth and his scent soothing him as was his hand which still rubbed Hux’s back.

“I dreamed about my father,” Hux said after what felt like a really long time. It was as if a knot unraveled in his chest, relief flooded him as he finally found his voice. This wasn’t something he talked about – ever.

“I used to dream about that a lot when I was younger. I don’t even know what I did, as a child… And he would just hit me. And shout at me how stupid I am.Because I did something wrong.” He shivered where he was pressed against Kylo even though it was warm under the blanket and this close to his chest. Additionally to the blanket, Kylo put one of his wings over him, the weight of it reassuring.

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” Kylo whispered, his breath close to Hux’s ear. It was as if Kylo enveloped him wholly. Hux slowly but surely felt himself calm down. Kylo was right. His father was dead and he had someone by his side who gave a shit about him. Before he knew it he fell back asleep without any more bad dreams plaguing him.

 

The next morning Hux had forgotten almost all about it, only the vague memory of the crowned shadow remained in the back of his mind. He chalked it up to the horror movie they had watched yesterday. It was probably his brain garbling up some nonsense, mashing it together into a different, terrible form.

 

Kylo sat across from him at breakfast, both of them sipping their tea when the doorbell rang. It was a workday for Hux and he wasn’t expecting anyone. Kylo gave him a curious look but didn’t say anything.

“I’ll go see who it is,” Hux said. By now Kylo knew that he either had to keep out of sight or put on a human disguise. He did the later and followed Hux to the door, strangely protective of him. It felt nice to have backup and for a second Hux wondered why he tolerated it. But he had started tolerating it a while ago and he wasn’t going to stop now, in his own home no less.

With Kylo at his shoulder Hux opened the apartment door and came face-to-face with his step-mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically: Hux has a nightmare where his father is about to physically abuse him.


	9. Something New, Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has to deal with a surprise visit by his step-mother. Kylo tried hard not to hurt anyone.

"Good morning, Armitage," Maratelle said, a big smile on her face. Her blonde hair was styled like that of a woman who wanted to speak to the manager at any given time. The pantsuit she wore suggested a business visit.

Hux wanted to go off but then he saw a young woman standing behind Maratelle and kept his arguments and accusations in. For now. The stranger didn’t have to hear them argue if it could be helped.

"Hello," Kylo said from behind him. Hux had forgotten about him for a second there, too caught up in his own rage.

"Well? Won't you let us come in?" Maratelle said and walked in unprompted, causing Hux to get out of the way lest she tried to run him over. He was stunned where he stood out of the way by the knowledge that his step-mother now also roped complete strangers into her schemes.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Hux said to the young woman who had trailed behind Maratelle to the surprise of everyone. She had a look on her face as if she wanted to say “What? Me?”

"Oh, someone is eager. Well, go on," Maratelle said pleasently but with a big ugly grin on her face. Meanwhile Kylo seemed utterly confused, looking back and forth between Hux and the stranger.

"But…," he muttered. Hux turned towards him for a moment to caress his cheek, a gesture he wouldn't have dared outside the confines of his home but now it served a clear purpose.

"Don't worry," he whispered as if the others weren't even there. Hux imagined his step-mother's anger at the witnessed affection he offered Kylo and smiled. Kylo put his own hand on his but didn't look any less worried. He withdrew from Kylo and nodded to the girl to follow him.

Since the only other rooms where the bedroom, the bathroom and the tiny closet they had to settle for the bedroom. Hux closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. "I bet Maratelle told you I was looking for a wife or some other nonsense but I'm 100 % gay and nothing can change that, ever. I hope she didn’t promise you anything."

If Hux had expected anything it wasn't the open smile the woman offered him, her face lighting up where there was previously only confusion.

"I know," she said to Hux's great surprise. "She talked some nonsense about 'curing' you but I know that's just homophobic crap. I know that’s not possible and also a pretty offensive thing to say. You’re not sick.” She shrugged, then went on. “My sister is a lesbian so I know very well that it’s natural and beautiful and your step-mom is really wrong but the actual reason I played along a little bit is because she said you could help me get into the Aeden Clarke University. Sorry about the ulterior motive but I take any help I can get.”

Hux was stunned. He sat down on the edge of his bed which was still arranged into some sort of blanket nest and put his hands up to his face. He had expected many things but not this.

“Are you alright?” the woman said, hovering close but she didn’t touch him.

“It’s just … I didn’t expect it to be this easy. And I wished I could help you, Miss…?”

“Tico. Rose Tico but just Rose is fine,” she supplied.

Hux folded his hands in his lap.  
“I wished I could help you, Rose but believe me, it’s better if you don’t mention my name when you apply. The person I know at ACU is my ex-boyfriend. He’s a professor there. We didn’t part in a good way and if he knew I was involved it wouldn’t go over well. No, it’s better if you don’t mention my name or that of my step-mother at all.”

“Oh, I see,” Rose said then shrugged. “It was worth a try. Are you going to be okay, though?” She looked concerned and Hux couldn’t help but feel angry but not at her. Maratelle had roped Rose into this and it wasn’t okay. Rose was nice. Maratelle wasn’t.

“Well, I’m about to cause a scene with my step-mother. You should probably find an excuse to leave. Sorry she roped you into this family drama,” Hux said. Then he remembered he left Kylo out there with her and cold dread filled him. If she said even anything remotely upsetting to him … who knew what might happen? Without Hux there, Kylo’s morale compass might decline.

“I can help you make a scene if you want,” Rose said to Hux’s surprise. She sat down next to him at the edge of the bed but without touching him. He laughed.

“Well, as much as I’d like to say yes, Kylo would probably not be too happy about it.” There was no telling what Kylo might do, especially if it went into some sort of acted homophobic direction.

“He’s your boyfriend, right? The big guy?” Rose said.

“Something like that,” Hux muttered. He wasn’t even sure yet if he wanted to call Kylo his ‘boyfriend’. “It’s complicated.”

Rose looked for something in her bag and then held a business card into his face.

“You can call or text me if you want to talk. I’m good at listening to drama.”

“We’re perfect strangers.”

“Sometimes it’s better to talk to a stranger than to a friend. Look, I won’t judge. Relationships are complicated.”

Hux looked at the card in his hand which had her number and an interesting design with interlocking cogwheels.

“Engineering?” he said thoughtfully.

“Yes, it’s why I want to study at ACU. I want to work for NASA some day. I currently build low-budget robots and gadgets with my friends,” Rose said, her cheeks flushing slightly. It was a strange offer after apologizing for getting roped in with the drama but Hux couldn’t help himself but try and help:

“I have a cousin on my birth mother’s side who works for NASA as some sort of computer technician. I can text him your number if you want. And I can call him for you. Maybe it’s better if he pulls some strings for you. He went to ACU himself, if I remember correctly,” Hux said. He knew Bill wouldn’t mind helping him out a little, even though they rarely talked anymore. His cousin would probably be interested in Rose’s robots if he told him about them so it was a win-win situation for everyone.

Her hands came up in a giddy motion, on her face was a bigger smile than Hux had seen on a person before.

“You’d do that for me? That would be awesome! Thank you so much!”

“He’ll probably want to know about those robots though,” Hux said with a shrug, hoping it wouldn’t be too awkward. Her eyes seemed to shine even more.

“That’s good! I love talking about them!” She gestured in excitement even more. “We have one that delivers the newspaper from the mail slot. It’s really cute. Sometimes it gets stuck when the newspaper is too big but we’re working on it. Their name is Momo,” Rose said rapidly. It was amusing to listen even though Hux didn’t know anything about these sort of things. Enthusiastic people with harmless interests made him feel at ease for some reason.

“He’ll love that story,” he said. “By the way, his name is Bill Huxley. Maybe you’ve heard of him?”

“Wait, what? No!” Rose exclaimed. She looked shocked at first, then she smiled. “I know about him! He wrote a lot of the software they use for the current generation of space shuttles. That’s so amazing! He’s really your cousin? Also … Hux and Huxley?” Her eyebrows rose in confusion.

Hux sighed. “I know. It’s a stupid coincidence. Anyway, I’ll text him your number and mention your spiffy robots. I’m sure something good will come out of it for both of you.”

Rose laughed. She held open her arms for him but Hux wasn’t in the mood for a stranger’s hug so he put up his hand.

“Sorry …,” he said. “It’s just-”

“I get it, you’d rather hug your boyfriend,” she said and put her arms down, then she rose from the bed. “Or intimate friend. Or partner. Whatever you decide to call him. And I mean it,” she wagged her finger at him, “You should text me. Maybe I have some good insights. After googling some good advice sites.”

Hux had to laugh. “I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you. You better go before I start arguing with my step-mother. It’s better if you’re not here for it.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Rose said. “I’ll pretend I have an appointment. It’s not like I don’t have enough of those anyway. And again, thank you for the opportunity.”

Rose left him in the bedroom and Hux waited for a while to gather his thoughts but also so he wouldn’t have to see his step-mother’s smug face just yet. He was aware he had spent more than just a few minutes alone with Rose. Maratelle sure would have something to say about it and he already hated it without even hearing any of it yet. It was too easy to imagine it.

When he heard the apartment door shut Hux got up from where he sat and slowly made his way out of the bedroom. He found Kylo and Maratelle sitting face-to-face at the table, Hux’s breakfast cold and forgotten shoved to the side. When they noticed Hux’s approach, Kylo was quick to get to his feet, in the meantime Maratelle gave them both a smug look like Hux knew she would.

“So, I figure you and Rose had some fun in there?” Maratelle said slyly. “Although you were rather quiet.”

“We talked about the help you offered her to get her into ACU. Unlike you I had an actual worthwhile solution. Nobody undressed. The only thing that was exchanged were phone numbers,” Hux said, holding back to show his annoyance to a bearable degree. Blowing her off had to wait until she said something truly offensive.

“If you say so,” Maratelle purred. “Also, is your friend not right in the head? He kept growling at me like a complete weirdo.”

Kylo was growling low in his throat where he stood at Hux’s side and Hux hoped that he didn’t believe any of the shit Maratelle probably told him. Hux had enough of this farce anyway. With a deep annoyed sigh he eventually said:

“Kylo is fine, he just sees through your bullshit. What do you really want? You’re making me late for work. Get to the point so we can all go on with our lives.”

“Fine,” Maratelle said and stood, her face a far cry from the sly, calculating expression she had worn. “I want your father’s watch. He really should’ve left it for me anyway instead of you unthankful brat.”

“I can’t believe this,” Hux muttered, he drew a hand through his hair, messing it up. “You know what? Just take it,” he said. “I bet you need to pay off some sort of debt again.” Hux struggled to get the watch off his wrist but then Kylo stepped in front of him, an arm stretched out as if to hold him back.

“No,” he said with a definite voice. “You will leave here without the watch or anything else. You will not come here again, ever. And you will not call him again either.”

Maratelle sighed and shook her head slightly. “This is a family matter. You brute don’t have any say in this. Besides, is this a threat?”

“He’s right though,” Hux said. He stopped trying to take off his watch. “You’re not even related to me in any way. You were never my mother and you have no right to ask anything of me. Didn’t you ever think there’s a reason why my father didn’t leave you with anything? Now get the hell out of here before I call the police.”

Maratelle only made a face but eventually she shook her head.

“Fine,” she said. “Live your disgusting little life but don’t come crying to me when he leaves you like the other ones.” Then she left and slammed the door behind her. Hux sank into one of the chairs at the table with a deep sigh and put his face in his hands.

“What a damn bitch,” he muttered, a second later Hux flinched when Kylo touched his shoulder but quickly relaxed. “You were right, she had no right to take my things.” Kylo’s hand moved further down to rub Hux’s back.

“Did that other woman hurt you too?” he asked carefully. Hux finally looked up at him and shook his head.

“No, she was nice. She knew what Maratelle was up to and duped her. That girl is okay. She just wants to go to a good school and thought I could help her and I will. In a way. Nothing bad happened. She never even touched me, you don’t have to worry.”

“That’s great,” Kylo said with a toothy smile. His disguise melted away and he was back to the form Hux was used to by now. It was comforting seeing him like this – it was their secret.

“You know,” Hux said slowly. “If you want to … we could have lunch together today? If you make sandwiches? That would be nice. If it’s good with you.”

Kylo chuckled, his eyes gleaming. “Yes. Yes, I’d really like that. I’ll make some good sandwiches for us.”

Hux smiled at him. Maybe they could turn this weird day around after all. He didn’t like eating with his coworkers so this could be nice.

 

Much later at work Hux found himself suddenly invited to an office birthday party. He didn’t even know the woman and the fact that he kept looking at his watch didn’t make him a popular guest either. As a matter of fact they only invited Hux since he was part of their department and for no other reason. Which was also why he wasn’t keen on talking to anyone and instead waited for Kylo to come around.

Events like these weren’t exactly comfortable. Hux’s disinterest in his coworkers became extremely apparent when he was forced to be around them in such an intimate way. So instead of attempting small talk he sat quietly in a corner of the break room. Hux tapped his foot nervously.

“You got to be somewhere or something?” one of his coworkers said. Thanisson, maybe? What did it matter to him, anyway? Hux shrugged as an answer. His stomach felt tight, he didn’t want to keep Kylo waiting.

Thanisson made a show of sitting down across from him.

“Something like that,” he said and as he looked at his watch again he saw it was finally time to go downstairs. He ignored Thanisson at this point.

Hux’s chair screeched terribly when he clumsily got to his feet to thank the birthday person for the invitation and then went off, feeling the eyes of many on him. But this time it was alright. Whatever. Let them talk. These people weren’t his friends. He was about to see Kylo. The thought made his steps feel lighter.

Hux quickly grabbed his coat and headed to the elevator with a spring in his step. This was the one thing he always looked forward to during his work day. Sure, Kylo could simply pack him lunch in the morning but the act of giving him something fresh, of being there in person was so much better. It gave Hux the energy to get through the day without feeling miserable about himself or his job. He felt cared for and he didn’t feel like this in the longest time. Especially on a day which had started like this he really needed the support. He needed Kylo so he could forget about all of this crap and relax for at least some moments before returning to his boring job.

Finally downstairs Kylo was already waiting in the lobby and Hux walked towards him faster than usual, just so he could get away for a few precious minutes.

“Hello,” Kylo said in a low voice as they walked out together. “How was it so far?”

“Okay. I got invited to an impromptu birthday party upstairs but I sneaked out to meet you,” Hux said with a cheeky grin. He hoped it sounded at least a little bit flirty.

“I made us some nice ham sandwiches. Where do you want to go?” Kylo said, looping his arm into Hux’s and Hux allowed it, Kylo’s other hand held their sandwiches in a bag. Yes, it was PDA and it made his pulse go faster but out here near his office were rarely any people. It was a nice Autumn day too, no rain, not too much wind, a little bit of sun. It was good.

“Let’s walk for a moment and sit down on a bench,” Hux said. He knew there was a very small park nearby where they could sit down. It would be nice and peaceful so he steered Kylo there. It would also be a good time to contact his cousin. Hux decided to text him since he didn’t know his schedule or anything. A text usually didn’t wake someone up like a call would. The last few times he and Bill had spoken it had always been later in the day.

“This is nice,” Kylo said as they entered the park area. Hux could see the fascination in his gaze although he probably already knew this tiny space of green since Kylo used to have his ‘nest’ around here.

“It’s even more nice in summer but then it also has more people,” Hux said as he sat down on a bench, Kylo following him. Their legs were touching as they sat together. “This isn’t so bad. We have the place for ourselves.”

Kylo handed him one of the sandwiches with a smile.

“You’re right, it’s very nice here,” he said and put an arm around him. Hux leaned against Kylo’s side, enjoying his warmth and comfort.

They ate in silence for a while before Hux remembered something. He took out his phone and started to text his cousin. Kylo watched him curiously. Hux apologized in his text for not contacting him more regularly, then outlined his request, throwing in that Rose builds robots, as well as copying in her phone number from where he had saved it in his own contacts.

“Here we go,” Hux said and slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Let’s see how this turns out.” He lifted his sandwich to his face when his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

“That was fast,” Hux said and fished it back out.

**Bill Huxley:** Robots? Tell me more. :) We should have dinner some time.

“Looks like my cousin wants to have dinner together,” Hux said while Kylo read over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Kylo to come along to something like this but it didn’t hurt to ask.

“Do you think you could handle something like this? Going to a restaurant? You’ve seen this sort of thing on TV. It’s just less dramatic,” Hux said. Kylo rumbled besides him. At the moment Hux had no time for anxious thoughts. He was comfortable where he sat.

“I’d love to try. But only if this cousin is nice. If he is like Maratelle then I’ll go to protect you.”

“So you’ll come either way,” Hux said with a chuckle. “Don’t worry though, Bill is okay. Funny enough we’re both the gay cousins. Last thing I heard about him is that he married a man from his work. It’s going to be okay, you don’t need to worry. This time seeing a part of my family will be fun instead of absolutely terrible.”

Kylo huffed and pressed his face into Hux’s neck as best he could.

“What does that mean? The gay cousin?” Kylo said. Hux laughed. While texting Bill back he explained to Kylo what he meant.

Despite everything the day had turned around for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my friend [SouthernGentleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster) for letting me name the university after one of his original characters.


	10. Steak and Shrimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux meet Matt and Techie for dinner. Hux is a nervous wreck.

“No, absolutely not,” Hux said before taking another bite of toast. “We’re not going to make an entire turkey. That’s insane! I don’t think my oven is even big enough for one. Besides, who can eat all of that? I know I can’t and you don’t eat this much either.”

Kylo looked determined and Hux knew he couldn’t get out of this without some sort of compromise. It’s how they did everything together. After they had removed the Halloween decorations Kylo had suggested they should also do something for Thanksgiving. The only thing Hux did ever since he moved out of his family’s home was to get a microwave turkey dinner and that was it. Nothing fancy. But with Kylo’s enthusiasm for holidays and everything that came with them he had to think of something else. Something that wasn’t the attempt of cooking an entire turkey. Not that he had ever tried. Even the smaller birds were daunting.

“But Hux, turkey sandwiches!” Kylo’s eyes were so bright with excitement Hux wouldn’t be surprised if they suddenly started to sparkle. Some days ago he had pulled out Hux’s cookbook and marked all the pages that had typical side-dishes for a Thanksgiving feast. It was too much food and too expensive for just the two of htem. They couldn’t do this.

Hux sighed deeply.

“I will think of something. It’s still some weeks away. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay?” Hux said, hoping that this would end the discussion at least for now. Kylo smiled sweetly. He probably thought he won and Hux knew he was right. He would think of something. And if it was just getting turkey breasts and limiting the sides to what they could actually eat. From experience Hux knew Kylo didn’t eat more than him, despite his excellent physique. How he stayed this fit was a mystery but Hux appreciated it without questioning it. Kylo was hot. Hux didn’t even try in the slightest to deny it. He was so terribly attracted to him. No, he couldn’t think about this right now.

“I’d rather you go over the things we talked about again. The dinner with my cousin. I don’t want you to behave in a weird way at the restaurant,” Hux said in the hope of directing the conversation to elsewhere. Hux hadn’t seen his cousin in quite a while. They had been close a long time ago and then suddenly not and he couldn’t really explain it to himself as to why. Guilt plagued him when he thought about how he could’ve contacted Bill so much more often. Hell, he even had his home address but never went there before.

Kylo smiled back at him before stabbing a piece of egg with his fork. He was getting better at eating with cutlery instead of his hands.

“Don’t worry so much, we went over this every day for a week. It’s not hard,” he said but Hux severely doubted it. Kylo liked to say that he knew how something worked and Hux was ready to believe it but at the same time … he was terrified. Despite Kylo’s eagerness to learn Hux still had the fear of something going terribly wrong. What if Kylo accidentally mentioned that he was a demon from another dimension? Or something that suggested he wasn’t human? Or that his real body had a dick huge enough to crush anyone underneath it, including the restaurant and all the staff combined? Even worse, what if Kylo slipped up and forgot to hide his tail? How could they explain something like this? Not that anything like this had happened before the few times they went out in public together but this was different, more intimate.

“You’re still worrying,” Kylo said after a moment of silence. If only Hux could reassure himself. Instead he pushed a piece of bacon around on his plate. The dinner was this evening and he didn’t even know how to introduce Kylo to Bill. What could he even say to him? What was Kylo to him?

“Maybe you should stay home?” Hux eventually said, his nerves winning over. Kylo’s fork loudly fell onto his plate.

“What? But you promised I could go! Hux, I’m ready. I can do this!”

“It’s not that simple. What do I even say? That you’re my friend? We sleep in the same bed! This isn’t how relationships usually go!” Hux said but regret immediately bloomed in his chest. Kylo’s expression was too pitiful, it hurt to look at him.

He knew that relationships progressed like this very often. Maybe not so much for people like him but for others. At least going out together for a while before anything happened felt more normal to Hux. The entire ‘three dates before you have sex’ thing. Not having someone live with him who sucked his dick whenever he allowed it and slept in his bed and generally never wore any clothes ever unless a third person might see. Those sort of things felt weird even if they were in Hux’s life now.

“Why not?” Kylo rose to his feet but he didn’t try to round the table to reach Hux. Not yet anyway. The man wasn’t beyond begging if it served him. Hux knew it. They both knew it. And Hux knew he let himself be talked into things because of it.

“Why can’t you say you are my partner? It’s not like you can tell your cousin the truth about me, is it? What is another lie, Hux?”

Yes, what was another lie in a house of lies? He had already lied to his step-mother about Kylo being his boyfriend. No one knew Kylo wasn’t even human. Who would believe him, anyway? When they were in here, in Hux’s home where no one could see them it was fine. Then Hux didn’t mind his living companion not being human. Here he could pretend like this was normal, like this was something people usually did: Invite demons into their home and sleeping with them.

By now Hux wasn’t strictly concerned by what other people might think, it was also the fear of Kylo getting hurt. What if people saw him for what he was and called the police? What if Kylo got shot? Hux didn’t want to think about it but he had no other choice than to consider it since it kept nagging him in the back of his head. He didn’t want to see Kylo hurt.

“Hux, I can see you’re upset,” Kylo said. This time he didn’t remain standing on the spot but slowly came over to where Hux sat and put his hand on his shoulder.

“If you really hate the idea of me meeting your cousin so much I won’t go.”

It was more than he could take. Hux stumbled to his feet and for a moment that felt like forever he could only stare at Kylo. He looked sad, it upset Hux even more. He pulled him close and buried his face against Kylo’s neck.

“I don’t even know what I want. I don’t want to lie anymore but I can’t tell anyone what you are. If I told my cousin he wouldn’t believe it.”

Kylo’s arms held him tight, his wings shielding him. It was their own private cocoon.

“Maybe you can tell him the truth how we met. By chance somehow on the street? Lying by omission doesn’t seem as bad as making up a completely new story, I think,” Kylo said with a surprising calm. He wasn’t completely wrong, Hux thought. This was certainly something to consider.

“And maybe you can say … we’re friends with benefits? This is a thing, right?”

It startled Hux just enough to take him out of his anxious rut. It could work enough to explain why Kylo was living with him, to explain why Kylo was so clingy. Friends with benefits. Relationships like these sometimes didn’t stay that way and Kylo’s adoration of him was obvious. And Hux…? He still stubbornly clung to his idea that he couldn’t allow himself to have feelings for Kylo.

At least not what Kylo was feeling for him. Love. Adoration. Devotion. The sort of thing where you shared your life with another person without regrets, where you were happy to wake up next to them.

Hux couldn’t do it. But maybe he could do this. Friends with benefits. He breathed more easily against Kylo’s skin.

“Fine, I’ll tell him we’re friends with benefits if he asks, that we met near my work. That you lost your home and you’re staying with me,” Hux said. “It could work. Maybe.”

Kylo’s big hand stroked his back soothingly. It felt good. Everything Kylo did for him felt good. It was way too easy for Hux to sink into Kylo’s warmth. If he could disappear into it forever he would do it without any regrets.

“I’m sure it will work out,” Kylo said close to his ear, his warm breath tickling Hux. The safety Kylo’s big arms provided made Hux not want to go to work but he had to. Leaving Kylo after this was hard, even if it was only for a few hours.

 

Later, after work Hux had pulled almost every single piece of clothing out of his wardrobe while Kylo sat in the middle of the bed and watched as he tried things on, got frustrated and pulled them off again, not satisfied with anything.

“I’m sure it will be fine no matter what you wear,” Kylo eventually said. He had it easy, Kylo could simply magic up some nice clothes by his will alone while Hux was left with his pile of old rags.

“I haven’t seen him in so long,” Hux said, pulling a boring old sweater on. A quick look in the mirror and no, this wasn’t it. “I don’t want him to worry about me or think I have no taste.”

“You know,” Kylo said as he bounced off the bed, his appearance flowing into a more human shape, a dark red sweater on his chest, black jeans on his legs. “This isn’t only a dinner with your cousin. He called it a double-date. We’re going on a date together, Hux. Our first date.”

“Thank you, now I’m even more worried,” Hux said, a sigh falling from his lips. He looked at the assortment of sweaters strewn out on his bed, then to Kylo. For some reason Kylo had a good sense of which clothes looked good on him. Or he looked good in everything – there was always that possibility. Hux certainly felt Kylo was attractive at all times.

Kylo came to stand next to him, surveying the clothes. He picked something up, turned it this way and that, put it back down and picked something else up. Hux let Kylo hold up clothes to his chest for a while. It took a moment for Kylo to decide what he liked and what he didn’t, he held up other sweaters to Hux and hummed thoughtfully.

“Maybe this one,” Kylo eventually said as he held a navy blue sweater up. Hux couldn’t say if he liked it or not but it made them match well enough. Hux looked at himself in the mirror with the sweater draped over his front. This might work. He took a deep breath. Kylo’s warm hand on his back felt reassuring.

“Thank you,” Hux said. Kylo smiled back at him through the mirror.

  


At the restaurant Hux immediately felt relieved seeing his cousin. Bill Huxley looked so much like him, people used to think they were brothers. Hux had contemplated at one point for Bill and himself to take a DNA test but his heart said it wasn’t necessary. They were family and they knew it.

Bill stood to greet him and when Hux tried to shake his hand, Bill went for a hug instead. Surprised at first he pulled him close in return. It felt like coming home.

“Armie, it’s been forever,” Bill said, his voice muffled where his face was pressed against Hux’s shoulder. “We should do this more often.”

Bill still smelled like Hux remembered. It took him back to his childhood but only for the tiniest moment. Thank god. There were things in his past he wasn’t quite fond of remembering, even if Bill’s presence gave him some relief.

“Now, shall we?” Bill said, only halfway moving out of the hug, steering Hux closer to the table. He gestured towards the blond man already seated.

“This is my husband, Matt,” he said. Matt waved sheepishly at them, his smile sweet.

“Hi, I guess you don’t have to introduce you cousin to me” he said, the last part directed at Bill. Hux could see easily why Bill married him. Matt was a fridge of a man comparable to Kylo, he also had a kind face which he hid behind quite an ugly and too-big pair of glasses. He was adorable in his own way though.

Hux gestured to Kylo, then to Bill.

“Bill, this is Kylo, Kylo, this is Bill,” he said.

“Oh please,” Bill said. “Call me Techie. Everyone does.”

Hux looked at him in surprise but then shrugged. This wasn’t the weirdest thing happening in his life lately.

“Fine, Techie then,” he said.

Techie leaned in close for a second to whisper into Hux’s ear: “He’s very cute.” Hux felt his cheeks heat up. Of course Techie would make a comment on Kylo. That was what family was for after all.

They finally separated and sat down, Hux next to Kylo, Techie next to Matt. Hux couldn’t help but elbow Kylo slightly since he hadn’t even said hello which only served to earn him a questioning look from his companion.

“Oh, hello. I was in thought, excuse me,” Kylo said clumsily. Hux immediately wanted to hide his face in his hands but refrained from doing so. It sounded so weird, as if Kylo had never been around other people. Was he losing his nerve? He was the one who had reassured Hux this would be going well not so long ago! Or maybe it was Hux who lost it?

“First time on a double date?” Techie said. “Don’t worry, Matt was nervous too. Changed his clothes five times and then he put on two different socks. Twice.”

Hux couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“Twice?”

Matt laughed nervously and drew a hand through his messy blond hair, barely meeting Hux’s eye. “Somehow. Yes.”

Hux relaxed a little but not completely. Things could still go wrong but for now everything seemed alright. He even decided to order a glass of wine for himself. Kylo followed his example but ended up sniffing his own glass with suspicion. If either Techie or Matt noticed they didn’t say anything. It would be funny if it weren’t so weird. Hux didn’t want his cousin to think Kylo to be a complete weirdo and him to be someone who only picked people up according to their looks. Not that he could deny he would but he wouldn’t bring a simple hookup to a double-date with his cousin.

“Never had wine before?” Techie said after Kylo took a careful nip and made a face.

“Not white wine, no,” Kylo said. “I thought I could try some tonight but it turns out it’s not much to my taste. I might order some water instead.”

Techie chuckled. “Yeah, not everyone likes white wine.” He grabbed Hux’s glass despite Hux’s protest of “Hey!” and drank a tiny amount from it before putting it back, swishing the fluid audibly around in his mouth.

“Oh, yeah. That’s a dry one. Did you know that some people make a really big deal out of how different wines taste? It’s fascinating but also really boring.”

Kylo listened eagerly to Techie and Hux felt happy. This was a part of his family he actually liked. But the knot of anxiety in his chest had deep roots and he reminded himself what Kylo truly was. This could go south at any moment if they weren’t careful.

While they looked at the menu, Kylo leaned over to watch what Hux was choosing.

“You know, you can order whatever you want,” Hux said quietly to him. “Just order something you think sounds good, okay?”

It was only when Kylo looked him in the eye that Hux realized it might not be Kylo’s indecision or little knowledge of the meals listed. Instead Hux theorized Kylo had a question about a word but couldn’t ask out loud because they weren’t in private where the fact that Kylo only learned how to read several weeks ago had become normal to Hux. So instead he put his own finger on the menu to a dish he thought sounded good and read the name out loud to him.

“How about this one?” he said. “If you get this steak and I get the crab pasta we could share, if you like.”

Techie laughed. “This is actually a great idea. Let’s share meals too, Mattie.”

“Sure,” Matt mumbled, a pleased smile on his face as he looked at Techie, his face visibly flushed. Hux could see his affection plain on his face and it made him feel happy for his cousin. After all the hardships Techie had to live through when he was young he deserved this much happiness in his life and he seemed very happy at Matt’s side. Hux wished he could feel this carefree with Kylo. Well, he could but only in the safety of his own walls when there was no danger of anyone seeing Kylo for what he was.

“Tell me about your work,” Techie asked after they had ordered their food.

“I fear there isn’t much to tell,” Hux said. “Still working at the accounting firm. My boss is nice, my coworkers boring and it’s the same thing day in, day out. I’m sure there are a lot more interesting things going on at NASA.”

Techie shrugged. “You know, optimizing program routines, working on network security, that sort of thing. We’re just doing our jobs. And have office parties when something cool happens on Mars which isn’t as often as we’d like.”

“Do you and Matt work in the same department?” Kylo said, surprising not only Hux but the others at the table. So far Kylo hadn’t said anything much. Him asking questions was an improvement to his conversation skills.

“Ah, no,” Matt said. “I’m an engineer. I build things at NASA.”

Kylo nodded at him but Hux was sure he didn’t understand what Matt meant. Both Matt and Techie were impressive. It wasn’t only because of their jobs but also because they could be so refreshingly soft with each other in public. It was nice to see it while at the same time Hux longed for having exactly this. But he couldn’t. He was too scared. Too scared of anyone confronting him. Too scared of getting hurt, of getting Kylo hurt alongside him.

“Armie, is something wrong?” Techie said, catching his eye. He always knew when something was up. Always had, even when they were young.

“Ah, no. I’m fine,” Hux hastily answered but he knew he couldn’t fool Techie who kept watching him attentively while Matt explained the details of his job to Kylo.

“Kylo, what do you do for a living?” Techie eventually said. It was one of the three questions Hux dreaded the most. This, how they met and what they were to each other. He tried not to look at Kylo as he waited for his answer.

“Ah, I’m not working at the moment,” Kylo said.

“You got any job prospects yet?” Techie said, making Hux sweat as he listened. There was nothing Kylo could work as even if he wanted to. He had no ID, no social security number, he was still learning how to read and most of all, he wasn’t even human.

Before Kylo could answer the waiter brought some of their food, Kylo’s steak came first as well as Techie’s vegetable casserole.

“Do you want a bite?” Kylo said after cutting a piece off, spearing it on his fork and holding it up. He had turned slightly towards Hux, ending his conversation effectively for the sake of dinner. Hux smiled.

“Thank you,” he said and took the offered bite. “Mhhh. That’s good.” It really was. Nice, medium-cooked, juicy and seasoned minimally as to not destroy the meat’s flavor.

Taking inspiration, Techie also offered a forkful of his dish to Matt who took the offered bite with delight. Shortly afterwards Hux and Matt also got their food. It was nice to exchange bites between each other and then eventually Techie also offered some of his dish to Hux, making him laugh.

For a while Hux could forget about his worries, instead he focused on what a nice dinner it was. They had quite a few laughs between them, especially when Techie started stealing fries from Matt’s mixed grill platter only to offer them to Hux.

After the meal Hux excused himself for a moment to take a bathroom break. Not that he actually needed it for anything else than a short escape. He stood in front of the mirror and splashed some water into his face. Hux’s anxiety was back now that the meal was over. He was worried what Kylo might say while he was gone, he was even more worried what he might say if he were there. Techie’s question about Kylo’s work was terribly dangerous to uncovering the truth about Kylo, or so Hux thought. In his mind, every little piece of conversation was potentially dangerous.

The noise of the door opening behind him had Hux grab several paper towels and dry his hands quickly but thoroughly, then he dabbed at his face, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t bother him.

“Armie, we need to talk,” Techie said from behind him, worry apparent in his voice. Hux looked at him through the mirror, trying to remember the last time he had seen his cousin’s face this serious. It had to be back when they were boys.

“About what?” Hux said with an unintentional edge to his voice. Techie stepped closer.

“There is something you’re not telling me about Kylo, isn’t there?”

Hux quickly turned around to face his cousin but he couldn’t say anything, he opened his mouth and closed it again, lest the truth could slip out.

“I don’t understand. We were like brothers back when I lived with your family, you know you can tell me everything,” Techie said, his voice had a dangerously desperate edge to it. Hux’s heart throbbed to see him like this, to hear his voice like this. It was his own fault. Hux took a shaky breath. Techie’s face had a dark expression all of sudden.

“Is he hurting you? I know some people who can help with that, don’t worry,” Techie said even more serious than before as he took hold of Hux’s shoulders.

“It’s complicated, okay? I don’t think you’ll believe me if I tell you the truth,” Hux said, he couldn’t meet his cousin’s eyes.

“Try me.”

Hux took a deep breath. This was it.

“Kylo isn’t human,” he said. When Techie didn’t say anything he eventually looked up, his cousin’s face utterly baffled.

“What? What do you mean? Is this some sort of joke?” Techie made a face. “Are you making this up? You know you don’t have to defend him.”

“This is why I didn’t want to say anything. Just think about it for a moment, didn’t you notice how odd the things Kylo says are? It’s because he’s not human. He’s some sort of shapeshifting humanoid creature. I can’t quite explain it,” Hux said, gesturing helplessly. “One day he picked me up off the ground and carried me to his nest. He said some nonsense about us being destined mates or whatever and he only let me go because I told him my home is much more comfortable.”

Techie stared at him in disbelief. Hux knew how the truth sounded: utterly absurd. He couldn’t even feel any relief because Techie obviously thought he was lying.

“Please say something,” Hux said as he saw Techie biting his lip, then he shook his head.

“Sorry … it’s just, it sounds like you’re making this up. What do you mean, carried you off? He has wings?”

“I know, but it’s the truth.” Hux looked him in the eye. Techie would surely know he wasn’t lying.

“Okay,” Techie eventually said with a deep sigh. “Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean he’s forcing you into this? Armie, are you safe?”

Hux felt his face flush slightly. He was more than safe.

“Ah, he’s actually being a perfect gentleman. I quite like him, to be honest. Is that weird? When where alone he has some weird features. Clawed hands, pointy ears, wings, a tail.”

Techie’s brows scrunched together, his mouth opened and closed without talking until he eventually said: “How big is the tail?”

“Do you mean the actual tail or his dick?” Hux said, amused by the overall question. Techie chuckled.

“Well, I did mean the tail but how big is his dick?”

“Big.”

They both laughed. It was lucky they were still alone in the bathroom. Techie went for a hug, his mouth close to Hux’s ear.

“Do you love Kylo?” he whispered, causing Hux to flinch terribly. It was a question he dreaded greatly. His heart throbbed. It was Techie, his cousin, he could tell him anything.

“I think I do. But with the circumstances being as they are I’m too afraid to tell him. I don’t want him to think he’s doing the right thing forcing himself into someone’s life like he did with me.” Hux didn’t know if he was being silly or not, but it felt good to finally say it clearly to someone who wasn’t part of this.

“Well, maybe you’ll figure it out some day. He’s stuck with you, isn’t he?” Techie said, his hand drawing soothing circles on Hux’s back.

“I guess,” Hux said. He had never thought about it this way. Couldn’t Kylo simply do what he wanted? Maybe not. “Unless you want to take him in?”

Techie laughed. “I don’t think it would help your situation in any way. Besides, how do I explain this to Matt? He’s a good guy but he can be terribly insecure sometimes and Kylo is gorgeous. Also, I think you’d get lonely without him.”

“I’ve managed well enough without Kylo,” Hux said but immediately knew it was a lie. Before Kylo Hux had lived like a machine with a strictly fixed routine, nothing in his life had been exciting anymore. Had he even been alive before Kylo came along? He couldn’t say.

Techie didn’t say anything, not that he needed to. They both know the truth. Hux had been lonely but without the ability to do anything much about it.

“I bet they’re wondering what we’re doing in here by now,” he eventually said, chuckling into Hux’s ear.

“I hope Kylo isn’t saying anything weird,” Hux said which caused Techie to laugh even more. When the bathroom door opened they reflexively came apart. Techie chuckled some more.

“Let’s get back to the others,” he whispered as he took Hux’s hand and lead him out of the bathroom, the man who had come in giving them a weird look.

“I bet by now Matt explained his entire fitness routine to Kylo. He’s very passionate about it. It’s very sweet.”

They went back to the table and Hux found he was in a much better mood after talking to Techie even though he still didn’t know if Techie believed him or not.

“I thought we’d have to send a search party,” Matt said when he spotted them.

“Baby, I was just having a one-on-one with my cousin, no need to worry,” Techie said as he sat back down, his hand immediately went to Matt’s shoulder for a squeeze. The look they shared was so loving, Hux couldn’t help but grab Kylo’s hand under the table. Kylo gave him a smile.

“Matt invited us over for Thanksgiving,” he said.

“Oh yes, if you want to,” Matt said, looking over to them with a bright smile on his face. “We could finally make a turkey. It’s too much just for the two of us.”

Kylo looked at Hux, his eyes huge like a puppy’s as he begged him wordlessly.

“Can we? I could help with the cooking,” Kylo said and Hux thought about it for a second. How bad could it possibly be? Besides, this would solve his own Thanksgiving problems.

“Well, we were only talking about Thanksgiving this morning,” Hux said thoughtfully. “And I know you love cooking.” He could see Techie grin at them in the corner of his eye.

“So we’re good for Thanksgiving?” Techie said.

“Yes. Yes, I think we’re good,” Hux said. “I haven’t been to your place yet.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Techie said with a laugh. Hux couldn’t help but join in. This time he could make it alright, he knew it.


	11. Something About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux talk about someting important. Later, they get a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, look at all this porn that fell out of my pocket. Enjoy!

“I told Techie about you, how we really met, what you are,” Hux said after he parked the car in his usual spot near the apartment building. They sat in the dark for a moment, Hux’s heart beating fast in anticipation of Kylo’s reaction. Would he be mad? Would he leave? The thought of having Kylo against him hurt his soul.

“That’s great,” Kylo said, his hands seeking Hux’s which were still clenched almost painfully around the steering wheel which Hux hadn’t even noticed. He pried them loose carefully to put them into his own, his touch soft as his thumbs stroked over the knuckles of Hux’s hands. Hux thought he didn’t hear Kylo right. He stared at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Techie and Matt are great. I’m glad I got to meet a part of your family you love and that loves you back. They obviously like you.”

“I thought you would be furious. We’ve been keeping this a secret!,” Hux said, completely lost, suddenly unsure. Kylo’s hand carefully touched his face, he leaned in close for a kiss. Kylo’s lips were so soft on his, Hux could forget everything for a second, even the painful clenching of his own gut.

“I’m not mad,” Kylo said softly. “Not at all. I was worried about you because you didn’t want anyone to see me like this. The way only you care to see me.”

Hux started at him for a moment longer and then relief flooded him. At least they wouldn’t have to argue. It was true though, Hux feared nothing more than people hurting Kylo for what he was, what he was.

“Come, let’s go home,” Kylo said, even in the dark Hux could see a sweet smile adorning his face. He let Kylo hold his hand as they went upstairs to the apartment, only letting go for Hux to let them inside.

Techie’s words echoed in his head. “How big is the tail?” Hux’s face felt hot. Kylo was big all over, it was obvious even in his human disguise. Everything about Kylo was anything but terrible. Hux followed him willingly and once the door closed behind him he couldn’t resist pulling Kylo close for yet another kiss, a more heated one this time.

Even without the lights on he knew Kylo was back in his usual form, his wings like a dark shadow behind him. His claws were blunt where they retracted into his fingers as Kylo drew his thumbs over Hux’s face in a sweet caress. His body was so hot and close and firm, Hux rested one hand on Kylo’s large pectoral. He briefly had the fantasy of fucking Kylo’s chest. He pressed in closer, rubbing his own leg between Kylo’s mighty thighs, touching his long cock with his leg. A rumbling from Kylo’s chest told Hux it was a pleasant experience, as did his half-hard cock where it poked against his leg.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, a quiet groan escaping his lips, a precious sound. Hux could feel himself getting hard. “Please fuck me.”

“Kylo...”

“I want to feel you in me. I want to feel close to you,” Kylo whispered against his heated skin, his lips close to his ear, prickling the skin at the back of his neck. Oh, how he adored this man. Hux’s fantasy of taking Kylo’s oversized dick had to wait. Another time.

“Let’s go to bed,” Hux said quietly. “It’s more comfortable.”

Kylo rumbled in response before he grabbed Hux and hoisted him up against his chest, causing a surprised yelp escape Hux’s lips. He held on tight, his own dick throbbing in his pants where it rubbed through the thin fabric against Kylo’s waist. Hux held on tighter than he had to, just so he could feel some of the delicious friction.

Kylo put him down on the bedroom to Hux’s surprise since he expected to be dropped onto the bed, then he turned the light on shortly afterwards. His hands weren’t idle as they stripped Hux slowly of his clothes, cherishing every bit of naked skin he uncovered with kisses. Where Kylo tugged the sweater over Hux’s head he met the naked clavicle with his wet tongue. He sucked on it, eliciting a low groan from Hux’s throat.

Hux’s hands were trying to find purchase on Kylo’s bare body but were soon moved out of the way so Kylo could remove his undershirt, the soft pads of his thumbs were stroking carefully over Hux’s bare nipples. Arousal spiked through them down to Hux’s cock. He panted, his fingers digging into Kylo’s shoulders, unable to find another place of purchase.

Kylo’s tongue moved further down to lavish one nipple while his hands were busy opening Hux’s pants, carefully shoving them down, helping him step out of the legs. His hard cocked bobbed free, a bead of precome already forming on the shiny head.

“Kylo … get on the bed,” Hux said breathlessly, his cock now fully hard. He immediately missed Kylo’s touch and warmth once he moved out of reach to crawl onto the bed, which in turn gave Hux a good view of his muscular ass.

Hux followed after him, putting his hands on Kylo’s ass cheeks and spread them carefully. Kylo’s tail cooperatively moved out of the way, the spines flat against its pink flesh. Kylo looked at him over his shoulder, his gaze soft as he watched Hux inspect his hole, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

“Do you want me like this?” Kylo said with curious amusement in his eyes. Hux put his hands on Kylo’s hips then and with a slight pressure got him to turn over onto his back, putting his hard dick on display where it rested against his muscular belly. This thing had taunted Hux long enough. He came to lean down between Kylo’s legs, pressing kisses against the crease of hip, then down close to where his cock grew out of his body, his lips ghosted briefly over his balls. Kylo hummed in pleasure, one of his clawed hand came to caress Hux’s hair, messing up its carefully arranged style. A short glance to his face revealed Kylo watching him with great interest. Hux’s lips skimmed over the naked head of Kylo’s cock, causing Kylo’s eyes to roll back, a rumble in his chest.

Hux smirked and got to work properly, licking a long stripe from Kylo’s balls up to the head where he pressed his tongue to the sensitive part just under the ridge. He smelled and tasted like nothing Hux had ever tasted on the skin of a man before. Kylo smelled like the forest, like wood, like fresh herbs, something out of a memory from long ago but also slightly musky like most men did. It became more apparent the closer Hux got and he got closer still as he wrapped his lips around the shiny head of Kylo’s cock. It felt heavy and hot on his tongue and made Hux groan deep in his throat, he wanted it so much. The vibrations of his mouth caused Kylo to buck up ever so slightly. Hux didn’t have to struggle to keep him down, the hands on Kylo’s hips enough to still him as Hux worked more of the hot shaft into his mouth, getting a good hold of the base with one hand.

When it came to sucking big cocks Hux knew he was terribly out of practice but he still tried his best, pressing his tongue along the underside as he slid more of it into his mouth. Hux hollowed out his cheeks, causing Kylo to moan raggedly, his hand in Hux’s hair clenching down just enough to hurt but not overly much. It spurned Hux on as he tried to relax his jaw enough to fit in more of it. He wouldn’t be able to take all of him anytime soon or maybe not ever but the part of Kylo’s dick Hux was drooling over felt good in his mouth. Usually his blowjobs weren’t this sloppy but with a dick as big as Kylo’s it was hard for Hux to keep his composure, especially since he didn’t feel the need to. He massaged the part of the shaft he couldn’t get into his mouth with his hand. Kylo was quivering under his attention, his voice wracked with moans. Even his precome tasted different from what Hux knew precome tasted like. It was strange and made him want Kylo even more.

“Hux, please,” Kylo said between moans, his clawed feet audibly moving against the sheets. “I’ll come… please fuck me.”

Looking up from where Kylo’s dick was still in his mouth, Hux could see how Kylo’s wings were twitching against the bed, how his face was red hot. Even from here he could see how wide Kylo’s pupils were with lust.

Hux pulled off of his cock momentarily but not without giving the head a kiss.

“Pass me the lube and a condom from the first drawer, will you?” he said, his voice somewhat rough despite the fact that Kylo’s dick hadn’t even been in side his throat. Not yet anyway since Hux was already thinking of taking on the challenge of sucking Kylo’s dick to the root. He’d have to work on his gag reflex.

Kylo sat up slightly so he could rummage in the first drawer of the bedside table, effectively moving himself a little out of the way of Hux’s ministrations on his cock. Despite pulling his mouth off, Hux still had a good grip on the shaft which was leaking slightly over his hand. Kylo’s balls seemed heavy and Hux touched them with something close to reverence.

Hux had ignored his own cock so far, even though it was painfully hard by now, ever touch against the bedspread making him want to rub himself against it. But he refrained from touching himself for now. When Kylo handed him both a condom and the lube, Hux gave a thought how he wanted Kylo. Probably on his back. Seeing his face lost in pleasure was a gift. Besides, his big wings were in the way and he didn’t fancy getting hit in the face by them.

“Put a pillow under your hip,” Hux said as he opened the bottle of lube and drenched two of his fingers in the slick fluid. With some shuffling around Kylo obeyed, taking his own pillow rather than the one Hux used and put it under his hips, elevating the position of his ass. Hux moved in closer, skimming one finger over Kylo’s hole while he bent slightly over him, lavishing his heated skin with kisses. Kylo’s hands were somewhere on his arm, on his back, his blunt fingers pressing into his skin but not painfully so, careful not to hurt but still giving a deft touch.

He could feel Kylo’s entire body react when he pushed one finger in. To Hux’s surprise Kylo was yielding perfectly so he went ahead trying to find his prostate. With practiced ease he pressed down here and there until he had Kylo shivering and moaning under him, his entire body trembling with arousal. His tail lashed audibly against the bed, his feet grabbed onto the sheets.

“Here you are,” Hux said against the skin of Kylo’s belly, his finger massaging him on the inside, pressing onto his prostate. Kylo whimpered, an unnatural sound coming from the back of his throat mingled with his moan.

“I need you, Hux. Please,” he wailed, his ass clenched around Hux’s finger.

“You’re doing so well, Kylo. You’re gorgeous,” Hux whispered as he pulled out to coat his fingers again. He wanted to worship Kylo’s body as long as he could even if it meant neglecting his own errection. This time he pushed in two, Kylo taking him perfectly well. He was so responsive to everything Hux did, Hux couldn’t help but shift down so he could give some attention to his cock, lavishing it with kisses and licking it from root to tip.

It was easy to find Kylo’s prostate again now that he knew where it was and Hux rubbed it mercilessly, just so he could hear the tiny moans escaping Kylo’s lips, to feel the way his body shook from his touch.

“Please, Hux. I want to come with you inside me,” Kylo said, his voice almost breaking between moans. When Hux really looked at him it seemed almost as if Kylo was glowing. Hux had already thought of him as beautiful but his beauty only seemed to increase as he was lying on the bed, wrought with lustful shivers, his hair fanned out on the sheets. Even his pointy ears were twitching, there was a thin layer of drool seeping out of the corner of his open mouth. Hux could see his sharp fangs glimmer in the light.

“Fine, let’s put you out of your misery,” Hux said with a chuckle as if he didn’t need it just as much. Carefully he pulled his slick fingers out, wiping them carelessly on the sheets so he could open the condom without too much of a struggle. He could feel Kylo’s eyes on him as he pulled it on, hissing at his own touch. Kylo’s gaze was intense, his pupils blown wide, Hux felt like he could lose himself in those eyes and he almost did if it weren’t for his own dick throbbing in his hand. He coated his hand with more lube and give himself a few good pumps before lining up with Kylo’s hole.

“Ready?” he whispered, looking up at Kylo who was biting his lower lip, his sharp fangs poking out slightly. He nodded, his legs twitching where they lay splayed on the bed. Hux slapped Kylo’s thigh playfully, making him yelp in surprise.

“I’ve been ready five minutes ago,” Kylo whispered breathlessly. “Please, Hux.”

He shuffled closer, moving forward by using his foot claws for getting a good grip on the sheet.

“Shh, I got you,” Hux whispered as the head of his dick bumped against Kylo’s hole, making them both groan. He took a good hold of himself and Kylo’s hip as he pushed in slowly, Kylo’s ass yielding beautifully to the pressure of Hux’s cock.

Kylo’s silky heat clung to him, his muscles holding him tight as Hux pushed in further, encouraged by Kylo’s pleased noises.

“Yes, yes…,” Kylo muttered like a mantra, his big chest quivering as Hux bottomed out, his balls touching the meat of Kylo’s ass. He rested his head in the crook of Kylo’s neck for a moment, Kylo’s hands were on his back, drawing circles with the tip of his fingers, the edges of his sharp nails not scratching him but still noticeable there, his voice husky from moaning as he continued to whisper nonsense.

He felt so good around him, Hux had to rest for a moment so he wouldn’t come immediately. It had been a while. When he started to thrust, he put his hands on Kylo’s chest to give some needed attention to his stiff nipples, brushing them with his thumbs. It only made Kylo clench around him more, his thick legs hooked around Hux’s thin waist as if to push him in further.

When he finally started thrusting it was at a leisurely pace, Kylo meeting each and every one of his movements until they learned each other’s rhythm. Kylo’s body was clutching him, trying to keep him in whenever Hux pulled back.

“So good Kylo, so good,” Hux whispered against Kylo’s neck before he sucked a bruise into his flesh, causing Kylo to buck against him, his hard cock rubbing sloppily wet against Hux’s abdomen.

“Harder Hux, please,” Kylo moaned pitifully, his ass milking every ounce of pleasure from Hux’s cock he could get. Hux could only try and oblige, thrusting faster, Kylo’s body clenching him unbearably well.

“Ah, I’m close,” Hux moaned, his hands holding onto Kylo’s shoulders as he pounded him hard.

“Yes, yes, give me your seed,” Kylo said, throwing his head back as he clenched down harder. Hux tried to please him, pushing in hard and fast, his hand went to Kylo’s cock, stroking it in the rhythms of his thrusts, he was so close himself, it wouldn’t take much now but he tried to last for Kylo’s sake.

On another wicked clench of Kylo’s ass Hux couldn’t help himself, he came with his cock deep inside, his hand momentarily halting his strokes as he tried to catch his breath. Hux came so hard he almost fell over and on top of Kylo, he felt like he was coming forever until it was finally over and he shakily supported himself with one arm as he resumed stroking Kylo faster and harder.

Kylo’s legs were keeping him close so he couldn’t slip out and when he finally spurted on both their bellies and up to his own chest Hux could feel him clench around him, causing his cock to throb in sympathy. It was too much too fast though and he peeled himself away, slipping out, overstimulated.

Hux untangled himself from Kylo properly to lie next to him, his hand resting on Kylo’s heaving chest. It took them a while to recover and Hux was glad Kylo wasn’t immediately going somewhere when he did like some of the men he had been with in the past. Instead he turned over to face him. Maybe it was the aftereffects of his mind-blowing orgasm but Hux could’ve sworn Kylo was glowing and his eyes were shining. There was something about him that felt different but Hux couldn’t put his finger on it. He didn’t want to think about it at the moment, he was too tired.

When he was ready, Hux tied off the condom and wrapped a tissue around it.

“Oh,” Kylo whispered as he watched Hux get rid of it in the trash bin. They’d empty it soon either way. “I forgot. I thought you might come in me. I would’ve liked it.” Kylo sounded somewhat disappointed.

“That’s messy,” Hux said as he shuffled back onto the bed, grabbing a tissue from the beside table to clean both of them at least superficially. “Do you want to be leaking out of your ass all night?” He chuckled, his hand caressing Kylo’s unblemished cheek. So far he had avoided touching Kylo’s scar as best he could in case it held bad memories. He didn’t have it in him to ask about it for now.

“I want to feel you,” Kylo said. In theory Hux could understand. It was the most intimate thing in the world to have somebody inside of you and it only got more intense without a condom.

“Maybe another time,” Hux said although he wasn’t fond of the idea of putting his bare cock into anyone’s ass. It was mostly the fear of infection but Kylo wasn’t even human so maybe they were safe. He had to think about it but the way Kylo wanted it made him seriously consider it. Spilling inside him, filling him up. It sounded so cheesy and yet...

Kylo smiled at him and blanketed him with one of his wings. They went to sleep filthy and for once Hux didn’t mind.

 

A few days later Hux came home to not only the smell of a good dinner but also his cousin sitting at their table.

“Armie!” Techie said as he stood to greet him. Hux didn’t even pull his shoes off before pulling Techie into a hug.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Hux said as he slowly retreated from the hug to get his shoes and coat off. Techie sat back down and watched as Kylo came to greet Hux too, chastely kissing his cheeks as he helped him out of his coat. He was in a human disguise, it was odd to see him this way in their home by now.

“I thought I’d come for a surprise visit,” Techie said, smiling.

“Go ahead and sit down, I can watch the stove,” Kylo said, shoving Hux towards the table by the shoulders. Then, Kylo leaned in a bit closer to whisper: “I made more. It’s stuffed zucchinis.” For a moment Hux wished they were alone so he could kiss Kylo properly but he was always happy to see his cousin. Kissing Kylo could wait until later so instead he sat down at the table across from Techie.

“I have a fun surprise,” Techie said, holding up his phone to Hux. “I visited Rose and she showed me the robots she and her friends are building. Will you look at this one?”

Hux didn’t quite know what he was looking at when he took the phone from Techie. Whatever it was it looked complicated.

“Well … definitely a robot, I guess,” he said with a helpless shrug. “So, what do you think of Rose? Do you think you can help her get into ACU?”

Techie took the phone back and swiped through some more pictures which he then showed to Hux. They were all of various machines. There were even some with Matt, them posing together, a whole group of people. It looked like a very nice visit to Rose’s workshop.

“Yeah, I think I can help her. Matt and I anyway. He was more into how these things are constructed. Me, I’m more interested in the software they run. The robot they use for retrieving the mail has a very basic AI. It’s playful, I like it.”

Techie smiled sweetly down at his phone. “I bet they could make something even better out of it. Something to help people with reduced mobility. I can see a lot of potential there.”

“You know, you could’ve told me all of this on the phone, you could’ve sent me those pictures. So, cousin, why are you really here?” Hux eventually said. While he loved Techie, he suspected something else was afoot. Even though they both knew where they other lived there had never been an instance of either of them visiting the other.

“Alright,” Techie said, holding up his hands. “You caught me. I couldn’t stop thinking about what you told me. About Kylo.”

Kylo looked over to them from the kitchen in interest. There wasn’t really anything much he was busying himself with but it was the most he could do to give them some space without letting the food burn.

“Can I see?” Techie said. An anxious knot formed in Hux’s belly. He cleared his throat. Telling Techie about it was one thing, showing him was quite another. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing his cousin because he was too freaked-out over Kylo’s appearance. It was a gamble.

“If Kylo is okay with it,” Hux said, not feeling too well about it when he beckoned Kylo over who came easily.

“I don’t mind,” Kylo said, taking off the apron and put it over a chair. “Do you want me right here?”

“Anywhere you feel comfortable,” Hux said. A glance to Techie revealed him watching with great interest. From one moment to the next Kylo’s disguise flowed away and his otherworldly features came into focus.

“Shut up…,” Techie said with wide eyes. He scrambled to get off his chair, wood scraping against wood as he got up. With careful steps he got closer to Kylo, looking at him from various angles. Kylo watched him with amusement in his eyes, his gaze briefly meeting Hux’s. He stood still, waiting for Techie to finish looking at him.

“Amazing,” Techie said as he stopped directly in front of Kylo. “Magnificent,” he added as he spotted Kylo’s tail. Kylo seemed to preen under the attention, puffing up his chest where he stood.

All of sudden Hux was aware of Kylo’s naked dick and how weird it was for Techie to see it as well. Kylo didn’t appear to mind though, his nudity a casual thing to him.

“So this is what you look like when you’re two alone together?” he said, reaching out to touch one of Kylo’s wings. Kylo not only let him but also moved closer to his hand so Techie could ruffle the feathers with great care.

“Yes. Transformations can be quite taxing after a while,” Kylo said. “But I can do it for longer thanks to Hux.”

“Fascinating,” Techie said. He stepped back, then looked over to Hux. “So he doesn’t call you by your first name? I’m not exactly surprised. You were never really fond of it.”

There was something bubbling at the stove and Kylo rushed over to take care of it without disguising his body again.

“Yeah, well…,” Hux said, somewhat unsure where to go from here. He felt slightly embarrassed, his face growing hot. One thing though kept nagging him.

“Did you tell Matt about this?”

“No, not yet. I’m not sure how he would react or if I even want to tell him at all. I mean, it’s your secret. Yours and Kylo’s,” Techie said with a shrug before sitting back down across form Hux.

“I don’t mind,” Kylo said from the kitchen. It smelled really great. “I like Matt.”

Without any further explanations as to why Kylo was fine exposing himself like this, he started carrying over food from the kitchen. The stuffed zucchinis didn’t look great but they smelled heavenly and Hux’s stomach rumbled the moment the glass dish touched the table. Kylo also put down some cooked potatoes. It was great and maybe too much food but they would keep any leftovers for another day. He joined them when he was done, sitting at Hux’s side.

This felt nice, sitting together, eating together. It made Hux really look forward to the Thanksgiving dinner at Techie’s place.

 

They ate in silence for a while and then Techie praised Kylo’s cooking. It was a very nice experience and Hux was glad it didn’t go south like he feared. Afterwards Kylo insisted on washing the dishes despite Hux’s protests, saying that Techie was a guest and Hux should entertain him.

“Is it weird for you?” Hux said with a nod into Kylo’s direction.

“Honestly? Seeing you being so unbothered makes it easier. He’s gorgeous. You’re really lucky,” Techie said in a low voice but Hux could tell from how Kylo’s ears twitched that he had heard. His tail swished around.

“Thank you, I guess,” Hux said with a shrug. He didn’t know what else to say. Maybe he really was lucky, accidentally meeting Kylo? After the time he had with him so far Hux did feel luckier for having met him.

Techie sighed deeply. “There is another reason I’m here though. Sorry for not saying anything earlier. I was so nervous.” He was kneading his fingers while he stared at the tabletop. Hux’s heart sank even though he had no idea what it might be.

“I know you don’t want to hear anything about your father but there is something you might want to know,” Techie said carefully.

“About Brendol? What could he have possibly done that I’d want to know about?” Hux said and slightly shook his head. “He’s dead. Don’t tell me he’s trying to haunt me from beyond the grave?

“Well, I poked around quite a bit,” Techie said, a humorless chuckle falling from his lips. “Because I was curious about something. And it turns out that we’re not exactly cousins.”

Hux stared at him, he didn’t know what to say. But how could this be? They looked so similar. Their mothers were sisters even!

“What?” was all Hux could say.

“We’re half-brothers, actually. And yes, I know, our mothers were sisters,” Techie said, shaking his head slightly as he bit his lip. “But we share the same father.”

Hux didn’t know how to feel about this.

“That old bastard…,” he said breathlessly, putting one hand to his face. Hux couldn’t imagine how Techie’s mother must have felt, hell, how his own mother had felt. That was if they even knew about Brendol having a child with the both of them. It explained so much, how they looked so similar even though they were some years apart.

“Armie...”

“I’m not angry at you. How can our father upset me this much even though he has been dead for years? It’s just not fair,” Hux said. He flinched slightly when he felt someone touch him. Finding it was Kylo he relaxed and let himself be comforted by him. Kylo put his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. The low rumbling of his chest was instantly soothing, Hux put a hand on Kylo’s arm.

He realized something all of sudden. With Techie also being Brendol’s son there was the question of his inheritance.

“Just so you know, it wasn’t a lie when I told you about inheriting Brendol’s debts. Maratelle thinks I spirited the money away to somewhere but the truth really is there wasn’t much left after I paid off everything,” Hux said but Techie put up his hands.

“Please don’t worry about this sort of thing. Matt and I have more than enough to live. I just thought you had a right to know,” Techie said, then he stood and approached Hux with open arms. “Come on, give me a hug, brother.”

Kylo let go of Hux so he could stand and move into Techie’s arms which closed around him in a tight hug.

“This is so messed up,” Hux muttered and Techie laughed.

“I know. But it’s really not the worst thing that could happen, right?”

Kylo came over to join in on the hug, pulling both his arms and wings around them, enveloping them in the cocoon of his wings.

“Oh, this is surprisingly nice,” Techie said.

“Yes, I know,” Hux said and knew he would be alright. They would be alright.


	12. Like Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux spend Thanksgiving at Techie's and Matt's house. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up extra long, I hope you enjoy it. :>

The drive to Techie’s house wasn’t exactly long but for some reason Hux had made excuses in the past couple of years why he couldn’t visit. Those ranged from it being an hour and a half away by car to not wanting to be an inconvenience even though Hux was well aware Techie wouldn’t mind. To his great shame he had never been there, ever, and didn’t even know what it looked like. A house. Techie and his husband could afford a house! The thought alone was exciting to say the least.

Today though it was different. He looked forward to it and so did Kylo. Well, especially Kylo since Matt promised he could help with the cooking. Which was also why they were coming over before lunch instead of later. Next to him Kylo had a pecan pie in his lap which they made the night before. He was extremely proud of himself since he did most of it alone. Hux was more or less moral support in the kitchen by now since Kylo insisted he knew what he was doing and he did.

It had smelled heavenly when it was fresh out of the oven and Hux had no doubt it would taste great. Even now it gave of a nice aroma.

The GPS on Hux’s phone said they were there but when he stopped the car at the curb and looked at the house he wondered if this could be right.

“Is this is it? It’s nice,” Kylo said from where he sat, leaning over into Hux’s space to get a better look out of his window. It was a nice house, one of the nicest in the neighborhood and it looked big. Rustic from the outside, a two-storey building. It was great but not the type of house Hux imagined Techie and Matt would live in. Since they both worked for NASA he thought they’d prefer a more modern living style.

“I don’t know,” Hux said slowly, unsure. He took his phone from where it was fixed at the dashboard, then undid his seat belt.

“Come, let’s find out.” He was nervous as he climbed out of the car, Kylo following behind him. Before they even were halfway across the front yard the door opened and Techie came out to meet them, throwing his arms around Hux who caught him in a hug.

“Armie! There you are!” he said with a laugh.

“Hey Techie,” Hux said, awkwardly hugging his brother-cousin back.

“We brought pecan pie!” Kylo said behind them, holding up the pie to eye level.

Techie laughed.

“Nice! We made pumpkin pie last night! Come on in.” He ended the hug only to take the pie from Kylo’s hands before leading them into the house.

“Matt! We got pecan pie!” he shouted, then disappeared somewhere with the pie. Hux closed the door behind them, then went to toe off his shoes and take off his jacket. It was nice and warm, the interior just as rustic as the exterior if it weren’t for the tiny robot that came to stop in front of Hux’s feet, not quite bumping into him but almost.

Kylo also noticed it and bent down to take a better look.

“Is this like the vacuum robots you showed me?” he said. Kylo moved to pick it up but then Matt was there to greet them. He wore an almost clean apron, his shirtsleeves were pushed up and his feet were in a pair of fluffy bunny slippers.

“Hey, hello, I hope you guys had a nice drive here. That’s Archie, our mail bot,” he said, his face a bit flushed. “We got him from Rose.”

Hux sure remembered her and the pictures Techie had shown him of her workshop. What a nice girl.

“Techie showed me some photographs. Did you make the robot with her and her friends?” Hux said as he followed Matt to the kitchen.

“Yes, we worked a bit on it and Archie is a prototype. We’re still ironing out some of the kinks with her. It’s a fun little project, kind of relaxing, really,” he said with a shrug.

The hallway they passed through was lined with many, many photographs and Hux vowed he would look at every single one of them once he got the chance. They heavily featured both Matt and Techie together, their life, the things they did together. It was very cute. Hux’s heart was suddenly painfully full with yearning. He wanted this so badly. Kylo took his hand as if he sensed his slight distress and squeezed it lightly, alleviating some of his stress.

The kitchen area turned out to be huge. Matt went back to working on the stuffing for the turkey. Like entrance and hallway the kitchen too looked rustic, cozy even. It was something out of a story, something Hux had only ever seen on TV or pictures. He didn’t know real people had homes like this.

There were so many ingredients in the kitchen, Hux didn’t even know where to start but Kylo beat him to it by coming to stand next to Matt where he started to look over the printed-out recipe. Matt gave him a chopping board and some onions and Kylo went to work, not even asking Hux if he could or should.

“What else needs to be done?” Hux said, then he flinched hard when someone bumped into his shoulder. Looking over it was Techie who had reappeared by his side.

“Matt is the master of the kitchen for today. Come on, let’s set the table together. I want to show you more of the house.” Techie looked so excited Hux immediately felt happy seeing him like this. He readily followed him to the dining area which also lead into the living room. It was so spacious, Hux didn’t know what to say or where to look. Why did two people need such a big dinner table? And the living room – when Hux looked over he saw a large TV that almost didn’t fit the table it sat on, together with leather furniture which only fit the rest of the house because it was brown instead of shiny black. There were several bookshelves but they weren’t solely filled with books but also what seemed like hundreds of video games. He was sure if he looked closer he would find various gaming systems near the TV also.

“A NASA salary pays for all of this?” he said with a desperate laugh, overwhelmed by all of this.

Techie only gave him a mysterious smile which made Hux unsure if he wanted to know more or not. Multiple possibilities where the money could’ve come from came to mind. The most harmless thought of them all was Matt being from a rich family. Hux didn’t know much about Matt so it was a possibility. His other ideas involved blackmaling, hacking and other things Techie knew how to do with a computer.

“Come on, let’s set the table,” Teche said with a nod to one of the cabinets. Hux helped him and together they set the table. It was nice, relaxing, something normal to do with your family and he couldn’t help but look over to Techie every now and then. His brother. His cousin. He didn’t even know what to call him anymore. In the span of a few weeks Hux’s life had become needlessly complicated.

From one moment to the next he had a man living with him, someone he might call a boyfriend one day, then his cousin turned out to be not only his cousin but also his brother. Things were changing way too fast and Hux felt like he couldn’t keep up. But at least he could put the plates nicely onto the table and help Techie fold cloth napkins.

“This is nice,” Hux said after a while, smiling more to himself than to his brother. At least setting the table was the one normal thing currently happening to him.

“Matt has been nagging me for years about going all out for Thanksgiving. Trust me, you won’t leave without several containers of leftovers. I had to convince him not to make an additional batch of Mac’n’Cheese for dinner. It’s what we’re eating for lunch for your information,” Techie said and laughed. “You might get some of it to take home too.”

“I don’t know if there’s this much space in our fridge but I’m looking forward to eating the leftovers of this dinner for the next week,” Hux said, also laughing. But he meant it. Even though Kylo loved cooking it would be nice to give him a break, also he was very enthusiastic about the turkey sandwiches.

“You know,” Techie said as he straightened the tablecloth on one end, suddenly his voice had a serious undertone which alarmed Hux ever so slightly. “I didn’t tell Matt about Kylo. I think the two of you should decide together if you want Matt to know or not. I won’t bother you if you don’t want him to know.”

Techie’s words brought Armitage back to reality. Of course. Kylo wasn’t just a man.

“I didn’t talk about it with him,” he said, scratching the back of his neck, looking for something to focus on. He straightened some cutlery. “It’s also Kylo’s decision. But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. What do you think how Matt would react though?”

Techie came over and put a hand on his arm, leaning close.

“Matt is a huge nerd like me, he’ll be excited. Hell, I know he’ll love this. He’s already super interested in Kylo – he’s still looking for some sort fitness partner to nerd out about his gym routine with,” Techie said, both his hands on Hux’s arms now. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Okay but Kylo doesn’t do fitness or any sort of gym thing, I don’t know how he does it. He’s muscular, alright but I don’t think he trains his body,” Hux said with a shrug. Before he could say anything else, Matt appeared from the kitchen with a tiny bowl of reddish sauce that looked like it could be cranberry.

“Would you taste this for a moment … oh hey, everything okay in here?” He stood in the doorway with his tiny bowl, worry on his face. Hux was confused for a moment because why would Matt be concerned about him, a perfect stranger?

But then he approached Techie and only had eyes for him. Even though Matt basically ignored him Hux felt relieved while at the same time a little annoyed.

“Do you need to rest? Kylo said he’s going to help. We can do all the cooking if you like,” Matt said, his tone hushed. Hux furrowed his brows. Was Matt completely unaware he could hear everything?

“Techie, are you unwell?” he said.

“I’m fine,” he said to Matt, then added: “I was comforting my brother.”

Techie looked slightly annoyed and Hux couldn’t shake the feeling of something being off but no one was telling him what it was. When they were boys, Techie had always been a bit more sickly but Hux never thought anything of it other than him being sheltered and sensitive to germs and viruses. He had to admit, Techie’s eyes looked slightly red and Hux berated himself internally for not noticing it sooner. He was so focused on his own problems he didn’t even realize his own brother wasn’t doing so well.

Before he could say anything, Kylo appeared in the door wearing an apron, a kitchen towel on his shoulder. He looked like out of some cooking show and Hux had to admit it fit him well.

“Where is everyone? What’s going on?” he said, looking at them confused as they stood there clustered together, he took in how Techie touched Hux’s arms, how Matt stood close to Techie, their little circle of being worried about each other.

With wide eyes he approached Hux and pressed his chest against his back, pulling his arms around his middle. The rumbling in his chest should be reassuring but it made Hux nervous because usually people didn’t sound like they were purring.

“Actually, there is one thing, Kylo,” Hux whispered, turning his head to where Kylo rested his chin on his shoulder, his dark hair briefly tickling his nose.

“Mhm?”

“Techie and I talked about it, you know. The thing you did when he was at our place, if you could do that for Matt too?” Hux didn’t know how else to put it, he could feel Matt’s confused look on him. Kylo kissed his cheek before letting him go.

“Yes, of course,” Kylo said and put some distance between them, probably so his wings wouldn’t knock anything over.

“What’s going on? Techie?” Matt said. Techie sighed audibly.

“There’s something you should know about Kylo. Please don’t freak out,” Techie said, worry in his voice. Hux’s blood pounded in his ears.

“Matt,” Kylo said, gesturing to himself. “This is me.”

His disguise flowed away and there he was, Kylo in all his demonic glory safe for the apron he was still wearing. Since it wasn’t magic like his clothes it stayed on his body.

Everyone was watching Matt who was looking at Kylo with wide eyes. He ran off without a word, both Techie and Hux staring dumbly after him while Kylo stumbled up to Hux to pull him into his arms, making Techie let go of him easily.

“I didn’t mean to upset him,” Kylo said. “Will he be alright?”

“Ah, I should probably go and talk to him, I guess,” Techie said as he turned towards the door, only for Matt to stumble back in, various clothes in hand.

“So I thought we roughly wear the same size clothes?” Matt said, holding them out to Kylo. “At least some pants, I know shirts don’t fit with the wings and I honestly don’t want any holes.”

Hux stared for a moment. The situation was so bizarre he could only laugh so he did. He laughed so hard he shook in Kylo’s arms, he turned around so he could laugh into his shoulder, his entire body shaking. Kylo’s big hands caressed his back, then he could also hear Techie laugh.

“I thought you freaked out and locked yourself in the bedroom,” he said while still laughing. He even wiped a tiny tear away from the corner of his eye.

“What? This is awesome. Like in a movie or a video game,” Matt said, his face a bit flushed from all the excitement. “Come on, put at least some pants on. I don’t want to see another man’s dick dangling around in my home. It’s nothing personal, I just prefer to see my husband’s dick but without an audience.”

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that,” Hux said, slowly getting his laughing under control. He untangled himself from Kylo so Kylo could take the clothes from Matt. He picked out shorts and handed the rest back to Matt and put them on. He pulled up the apron to show them off.

“I like this,” Kylo said, wiggling his hips and turning to show off his butt.

Matt stepped closer, just like Techie had back when he had visited their home and took a good look at Kylo, making his eyes roam his body.

“Do you have slit pupils?” Matt said, leaning closer to Kylo’s face, then he looked at his wings but unlike Techie he was touching them carefully, running his fingers over them, the wing twitched slightly against his touch. “Are your wings functional?”

“Yes and yes,” Kylo said grinning, his sharp canines more than obvious.

“Amazing,” Matt said and if Hux didn’t know better he’d claim Matt’s eyes were shining. “You have to tell me all about yourself while we cook. Come on!”

Both he and Kylo left Hux and Techie alone in the living room, all the while Kylo was answering Matt’s questions about his body, his tail swishing behind him.

“That went surprisingly well,” Techie said, amusement clear in his eyes. Hux knew this was a good time to ask Techie about his health but he held back, the question nagging him though. The only upside was now that Hux knew they were more closely related than he thought he could probably be a valid donor if Techie ever needed anything. It was the only ray of light in the chaos that was Brendol’s illicit activities and affairs.

Techie clapped his hands together once. “So, let me show you the rest of the house! There’s a lot more than just the kitchen and the dining-slash-living area.”

“Sure, I’d like that,” Hux said, shaking his head slightly as he smiled. Why was his life so damn weird? But at least his family was kind and understanding, well, at least the part he had left that wasn’t Maratelle.

“Come along then. It’s a big house,” Techie said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. The question of his health was suddenly more pressing in Hux’s mind. Instead he followed Techie out of the room and down the hallway where Techie showed him the downstairs bathroom, then a home office which had a way too modern look compared to the rest of the house but they didn’t dwell in there long. But still long enough for Techie to explain it was the space he used when he worked from home. It felt good to know Techie could stay in his own four walls if need be. And maybe Hux was just a tiny little bit jealous about it.

“The guest room,” Techie said, opening the door to a spacious looking bedroom with a queen-sized bed, a flat screen TV and a wardrobe in the corner. It was a nice room but plain unlike the others. Even though the theme of the house seemed to be ‘rustic’, the rooms looked at least somewhat lived in, unlike this one.

“We don’t really have people staying over. Matt’s mom visited us once. I was thinking if you and Kylo wanted to stay the night you could sleep here. I mean, only if you want to,” Techie said, twiddling his fingers. Hux could see how much his opinion meant to Techie and he hadn’t said anything about the other rooms so far, only acknowledged their existence. Not that he felt he had any right to say anything definite about them.

“Thank you for the offer. I don’t have any other plans for today or tomorrow. I’m lucky I got to take time off. Let’s see how tonight turns out. Maybe my belly will be so big from all the food I won’t fit behind the wheel,” Hux said with a shrug. Techie laughed. It was a good laugh.

“If Matt gets his way you won’t be able to move, I can promise you that,” he said with a laugh. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

“Do you think Matt and Kylo need our help in the kitchen?” Hux said as he followed at Techie’s heels but his brother only scoffed.

“They’re two big boys, they can call us if they need anything. Besides, I bet Matt wants to properly nerd out over Kylo being a shapeshifter without an audience. He gets nervous around you.”

“Wait, are you serious? Matt gets nervous around me?” Hux couldn’t believe it. Matt looked big and strong and so far Hux hadn’t exactly had a chance to even show off his terribly obnoxious side. They walked upstairs and on the middle of the step Techie stopped to turn his head and look at him, Hux almost walked into his back, he was close to losing his balance but grabbed onto the rail.

“He thinks you’re scary,” Techie whispered and giggled a little before he resumed walking upstairs. Hux was speechless as he followed. He couldn’t get it into his head. What was it that he did at the dinner that made Matt think he was intimidating? It usually served him well when people thought he was scary but he didn’t want to make his brother-in-law uncomfortable.

“He just doesn’t know you well enough. Yet,” Techie said. “I bet if he got to know you better he’d know you’re not all scary.”

The rest of the tour was rather short, Techie showed him his and Matt’s bedroom, the upstairs bathroom where he explained how to use the steaming jets of the way too modern for the house shower, but then he showed him Matt’s hobby room. Hux whistled.

“I didn’t even know this many model kits could fit into one room,” Hux said. He was in complete awe. It took him back to when he was a child and worked on these kind of kits. Well, at least until Brendol thought he was too old for it and smashed most of his models. A sting of regret made his smile fade, the memory suddenly bitter.

“Matt used to have anger issues. This is where he keeps his mind off of things that upset him. It takes a lot of patience and precision to make these small things. He’s gotten really good at it,” Techie said, his voice a mere whisper. Looking at the models knowing about Matt’s issues suddenly felt forbidden, like he was being let in on a secret. But then:

“Anger issues? He’s not hurting you, right?” Hux said, suddenly worried about his brother even though he remembered Techie asking him the very same question at the restaurant as well as mentioning he had a solution.

“What? Oh no, no,” Techie said, waving the question off. “The only thing that used to be an issue was him trying to fight people who were rude to me. He’s extremely protective of me. Hell, if Brendol wasn’t dead he’d go fight him for me. That’s the sort of person Matt is.”

He took a deep breath and then said, “But he’s gotten a lot better. It’s a progress.”

Hux took another look around the room, then sighed deeply.

“I want this,” he said quietly.

“A house like this?” Techie said with a chuckle but then his smile faded when he saw Hux’s face. “Armie...”

“What you and Matt have. I want something like this.”

“You have Kylo. He’s great,” Techie said, taking Hux’s hand in his own.

“Kylo isn’t even human,” Hux argued, shaking his head. “He doesn’t even have an ID.”

Techie scoffed then laughed. “So what? A lot of people don’t have IDs and he’s pretty good at pretending to be human. Also, his dick is huge and his feathers are shiny, what more do you want? Did you not see the way he looks at you? He ADORES you! Now come on, let’s go downstairs so you can look at this gorgeous man and feel like a fool for thinking you can’t have a good life with him.”

Hux felt breathless for a moment. Of course Techie was right but why did he still think it was wrong? Maybe he was simply too afraid to see the truth. If he only grasped happiness he might be able to get what he wanted for so long?

“Armie, you deserve happiness so don’t try to push it away when it turns up at your doorstep.”

Hux tried to find something he could say, some sort of argument why this wasn’t a good idea. He desperately tried to find something, something about Kylo that would make Techie see this wouldn’t work. But there was nothing he could find, nothing he could say. Instead he made a face.

“Let’s go downstairs and check if they need anything in the kitchen,” Techie said, a hint of annoyance in his expression. Other people might miss it but Hux knew it was there. Then he remembered something. This was a good time since they were still alone.

“Wait. There’s something I need to know,” Hux said, then thought better of it. “Actually, two things.”

Techie shrugged at him. “Sure, what do you need?”

“Why was Matt so worried about you? Are you sick? You know you can tell me,” Hux said, then bit his own bottom lip. Techie only waved it off.

“It’s nothing. I had a cold two weeks ago. I should be completely fine by now but Matt can be a little bit overbearing,” Techie said, his smile not entirely there. For now Hux decided to let it rest.

“Fine. I hope you know what you’re doing. Another thing though, why Techie and not Bill?” It was something that had been nagging him ever since Techie had corrected him at the restaurant. He didn’t mind calling him whatever he wanted to be called but Techie was his brother and Hux was terribly curious. He felt they were close enough to ask.

Techie took a deep breath, his smile suddenly gone.

“Because my aunt said Brendol picked my name and I don’t want any association with this man whatsoever if I can help it. But you’d know all about it since Kylo doesn’t even call you Armitage,” he said, suddenly bitter.

Taken aback by Techie’s sudden harshness Hux could only frown back at him.

“Calm down. I didn’t know he picked out your first name. And Kylo doesn’t call me Armitage because his first time trying to pronounce my name sounded atrocious so he’s not allowed to say it.”

“Not allowed,” Techie echoed using the same intonation Hux had, shaking his head. “You sound exactly like Brendol.”

The moment the words were out of his mouth he clapped his hand over it, looking at Hux wide-eyed. Hux’s mouth twitched as he stared at him. It was like being punched in the stomach by someone you trusted.

“This is completely inappropriate,” Hux said breathlessly. But now he heard it himself. And he noticed he did sound like Brendol.

Hux put his hands to his face. This was getting worse and worse. Maybe he should never open his mouth ever again.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Techie said quietly and as Hux looked to him through his fingers he could see how it affected him.

“We should go downstairs,” Hux said, he didn’t know what else to say.

“Armie…”

“I don’t know what to say to you. Please don’t make it worse than it already is,” Hux said thickly. Before he could hear Techie’s reply he already turned at the heel and made his way back down. He wasn’t sure what he felt. Sadness? Anger? Betrayal?

Being compared in any sort of way to Brendol hurt. It hurt a lot since he was so adamant about not becoming like his father. But some things he couldn’t help. Not his hair or the way his face looked like a thinner version of Brendol’s. He couldn’t help his voice sounding like his father’s when he was angry. These things were out of his hand.

  


When Hux stepped into the kitchen Kylo immediately caught his eye, a glint of worry in his expression as he saw him. He was already making a move to get away from his cutting board and come to him but Hux shook his head at him ever so slightly. Hux didn’t want to cause yet another scene in his brother’s home. So instead he said:

“Do you need another pair of hands?”

Matt’s eyes searched his face for a moment but if he noticed that anything was off he didn’t say it.

“Sure,” he said instead, offering Hux something to do. At least for a dinner like this there was enough work to go around.

Techie didn’t come to the kitchen and Hux was glad for it. They worked in silence for a while until Matt started telling Kylo about some fitness stuff that Hux wasn’t overly interested in so he tuned the words out. But it was nice being in a room where people talked to each other about anything other than his family relations or issues. He could relax for at least a little while, let his mind drift to places where he was at peace. Just zone out. Cut vegetables. Watch Matt check on the turkey. Rinse and repeat.

At least until everything was done and cleaned up and Matt threw them out of the kitchen for now, taking over the rest. Kylo took his hand as they made their way into the living room, pressing his body close to Hux’s. He draped a wing over Hux’s shoulder.

“You’re not okay,” he whispered. It wasn’t a question.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Hux said quietly and thankfully Kylo didn’t press him on it, instead he squeezed his hand.

Techie sat on the couch, looking through a big stack of DVDs with many more on the table. He looked up for a moment when they came in.

“I was looking at some movies for tonight. I mean, if you want to stay for a movie night. You don’t have to,” he said, surprisingly meek, his gaze fluttering between them and the low living room table. Techie was biting his lip and then, before Hux could even say anything he stood and looked at him, remorse clear in his face.

“I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it.”

He reminded Hux of the little boy who lived with his family for a year back when Techie was only 12 years old and he was 15. They only had each other back then. Brendol didn’t care much about Techie and when his aunt offered to take him in he hadn’t hesitated to send him away.

Hux peeled himself from Kylo’s touch to go over where Techie stood and pulled him into his arms. Techie pressed his face against his shoulder, sniffing quietly.

Kylo moved around somewhere behind them but currently Hux didn’t mind him.

“What is ‘The Thing’?” he suddenly said and Techie chuckled against Hux.

“We should watch it. John Carpenter’s The Thing is a classic,” Techie said.

“A horror movie? At Thanksgiving?” Hux said with a scoff and a chuckle. Then again, they might have a lot of fun. He knew Kylo hadn’t seen the movie and he loved how he clung to him when something scary happened in a movie.

“I mean the pilgrims weren’t exactly nice to the native Americans,” Techie argued and eventually pulled back his head.

“Alright, if Matt agrees,” Hux said with a shrug.

Kylo sat his massive body down on the couch to look through the other DVDs, glancing up at them every now and then. He didn’t say anything but Hux could tell he wanted to ask what happened but Hux couldn’t find it in him to explain it here and now. It would have to wait until later. At the moment he was glad they got over it. So instead of explaining anything, Hux pulled Techie with him over to the couch so he was sandwiched between himself and Kylo who rumbled deep in his chest, he tried to put his arm around Techie too on top of Hux’s arm. It was a bit awkward but Techie leaned his head against Hux’s shoulder and sighed deeply.

“I guess sometimes a family is two brothers who are also cousins, a NASA engineer and a demon,” Techie whispered, eliciting a laugh from Hux. This was nice.

***

Hux had never felt so full in his life. Thanksgiving dinner sure was something else, especially since he tried all the sides multiple times, had too many potatoes, too much sauce and too much turkey and then got talked into having a piece of pumpkin AND pecan pie. He never ate this much, not in one sitting, not ever. But everyone urging him to taste this and that made him go on.

“I think one of you has to roll me to the couch,” he muttered as he watched Kylo take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He was the only one who wasn’t currently resting after dinner, his stamina admirable although he ate just as much as everyone else, not more, not less. Still, that he could move around after all of this was marvelous.

“He’s not human,” Matt muttered under his breath only to yelp as Techie jabbed him in the ribs. Well, this much was obvious about Kylo. Hux watched his tail swish by as he carried out the plate with the rest of the potatoes.

“I can’t watch you do this by yourself,” Matt eventually said and pulled himself to his feet, then he also started picking things up to carry them away. In the meantime Hux and Techie looked at each other, a cheeky smile forming on Techie’s face.

“We got out of cleaning up,” he mouthed and Hux couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escape.

“Do you want to stay for a movie and then sleep in the guest room?” Techie said as he slowly got up from his chair, holding on to the edge.

“I’d like that and I’m sure Kylo agrees.” As on cue Kylo came back and swept Hux off the chair and into his arms, making him shout in alarm as he scrambled to hold onto him.

“What the… Kylo, what are you doing?” he said as Techie laughed at them.

“I don’t want to roll you to the couch but picking you up I can do” Kylo said with a wink and Techie laughed even harder.

“It’s a figure of speech, Kylo. Because I ate so much my stomach feels like it’s going to burst. You don’t feel full?” Hux said but he still let Kylo carry him to the couches where he sat him down only to snuggle against him.

“No, I’m fine,” Kylo said as he rubbed his nose against Hux’s neck. By now Hux wasn’t even surprised.

“Alright, I’ll set up the movie,” Techie announced and got to work while Kylo and Hux just watched. When Matt was back it started and he and Techie huddled on the other couch together.

“The Thing? Isn’t that a bit, well, offensive towards Kylo?” Matt said as the first few minutes were playing. Kylo perked up, confused.

“Why would this movie be offensive to me?” he said carefully, looking at Hux. Now that Matt said it Hux noticed it too.

“It’s a movie about an alien from outer space that assimilates its DNA with that of other living things and copies their appearance. It’s pretty gruesome,” Hux said grimacing. Kylo gave him a thoughtful look but then he shrugged.

“I don’t do this sort of thing,” he said. “I’m not copying anyone’s appearance. This is me.” His tail lashed about lazily. Hux could see from where he sat how Matt and Techie both looked at Kylo, the unspoken questions in their eyes. It made Hux realize he asked way too little questions about what Kylo truly was, what he could do. At the moment though he wanted to keep things simple, to watch a movie, to have a nice night with his family. He was too tired either way with all the food in his stomach.

And as Hux predicted the moment the dog thing revealed its ugly fleshy visage Kylo pressed his face into his neck and muttered “That’s terrible.” Hux had his arms around Kylo from the very beginning. It was endearing to have such a big man wanting to be held by him, someone who tried to make himself seem smaller so he could fit better into his arms.

By the time the movie was over, Hux found himself nodding off with his head leaning against Kylo’s who’s steady breath was making him feel calm despite the fact they were watching a horror movie. He dozed off for a second only for his head to snap back up, confused. It startled Kylo as well. Looking over to Techie and Matt, Hux saw they were both asleep as well with Techie lying on the couch with head resting in Matt’s lap. They also stirred when Hux stirred, Techie rubbing his own eyes while Matt ruffled his long hair.

“Matt, we have to make less food next year, I crave sleep and maybe a little bit of vodka,” Techie muttered. Matt chuckled against him.

“Let’s go to sleep,” he said, then looked over to Hux and Kylo. “Are you guys staying the night?”

Hux could feel Kylo’s eyes on him and he knew the look very well, because he was an expert by now on recognizing his begging. And maybe he was a little bit horny too.

“I guess we should. I can’t drive like this and I’m not interesting in flying in this kind of weather,” Hux said, Matt and Techie suddenly eyeing him with even more interest but they didn’t say anything. Kylo squeezed him and then stood up, pulling Hux up with him. Instead of simply pulling him to his feet he lifted Hux up into his arms as if he weighed nothing. To someone like Kylo it might actually feel this way. He yelped completely undignified which caused Techie and Matt to laugh. Hux felt his cheeks heat up but he didn’t want to protest either. He found Kylo looking at him smugly, to which he said: “You don’t even know where the guest room is.”

“I can figure it out,” Kylo said cheekily, his teeth sharp on display as he grinned. He looked like a predator and it excited Hux so much he feared he could pop a boner right here, in front of his brother and his brother-in-law. Before he could though Kylo already carried him off and Hux had to shout his good nights over his shoulder.

“It’s down here on the left,” Hux said once they were in the hallway. He was tired and it was nice being carried, no matter how embarrassing it might be. He was a grown man after all and tall, even if not exactly as tall as Kylo Ren. Maybe this was also why he couldn’t help but to get at least some enjoyment out of this, because there was rarely anyone who could carry him like Kylo could.

Kylo fumbled the door open with Hux in his arms, he didn’t even turn on the light as he stepped in, pushing the door shut with his foot. He walked over to the bed and dropped Hux on it, who landed on the mattress with an “oof”.

Before he could turn onto his back, Kylo suddenly threw himself onto the bed besides him, the force of his impact bodily lifting Hux off an inch or two into the air, making him gasp and flail for a second.

Kylo laughed and pulled him close, kissing his neck here and there, his big chest pressed against Hux’s back. His big hands roamed Hux’s chest, one of them slipping under his shirt.

Hux found himself giggling, which was rare. He relaxed into the touch.

“I meant it, I’m tired,” he whispered but put his hands on Kylo’s to hold them to his chest. He was warm and Hux felt like he could continue sleeping right here. He didn’t even care about the fact that his teeth weren’t brushed and he was still wearing his clothes.

He snapped wide awake when he felt Kylo’s erect dick poking at his ass. Hux didn’t even know when Kylo lost his shorts.

“Kylo,” he said breathlessly.

“Sorry,” Kylo said, he kissed Hux’s neck some more but stayed otherwise put, his cock uncomfortably pressing against him. Hux squirmed until Kylo let him go. He sat up already regretting it. Kylo watched him from where he lay on the bed, his hand coming up to brush against Hux’s clothed knee.

Hux struggled out of his pants and underwear, letting them slide off the edge of the bed, he pulled his sweater over his head. It followed his pants, leaving Hux with only an undershirt on. He shuffled his back against Kylo’s chest, slotting himself right in where he knew he belonged.

“Much better,” Hux whispered, grinding his ass against Kylo’s erection, making him groan quietly against Hux’s neck, his breath hot. He could feel Kylo’s hands roaming his chest again, one of them going down all the way to his crotch but Hux wasn’t fully hard. It felt strange to fuck in his brother’s house and Hux was so tired, he wanted to go to sleep soon. On the other hand it turned him on badly how Kylo took initiative. He rarely did, it was usually Hux who took the first step. There was no lube, no condoms, just a box of tissues on the bedside table. He had an idea which might work and it wouldn’t require Hux to do much himself.

“Kylo, fuck my thighs,” Hux whispered, turning his head slightly. Kylo didn’t answer him with words, instead he could hear Kylo spit into his hand, the sound of his slick palm on his hard cock barely audible despite the silence of the room. The hair on the base of Hux’s neck stood to attention, every little touch arousing him. He flinched when Kylo fed his hard cock in between his thighs, high up so it touched the underside of Hux’s balls and skimmed over his taint. He squirmed against Kylo, a low whine escaping him. Hux clamped a hand on his mouth.

Kylo’s chest rumbled behind him, shaking his own ribs. He started to pick up the pace the best he could all the while Hux tried to close his thighs tight enough but not to tight as to hurt Kylo. Every now and again Kylo’s hard cock would brush against his ass cheeks, his balls, once or twice it even stubbed over his hole. Kylo’s hand was slowly wandering from his hip down to his drooling cock. The first touch of his hand almost pulled Hux over the edge. He was so tired he wouldn’t last long. His body craved rest but he also craved the pleasure he got from Kylo’s touches. It felt so good. Hux moved against him, against his hand.

Kylo groaned against his ear, controlled and low but certainly audible this close. Hux reached down to where Kylo’s cock slipped in and out between his legs, his fingertips touching it as it appeared, the head of it slick with precome. Kylo hissed, his rhythm off at the touch. He rocked faster against him, shaking the bed. He had to hold Hux at the hips so he would stay in place for Kylo to use, his hand gone from Hux’s cock, depriving him of relief. He was rutting against Hux, panting in his ear.

“Please touch me,” Hux whimpered, his thighs twitching and wet. Kylo’s big hand didn’t move off his hip immediately, instead it caressed Hux’s abdomen first before slowly coming to rest on his shaft. Kylo rocked Hux’s whole body against his hand in a very inefficient way of pleasing him since his grip was too loose, too slippery from the precome he picked up from the tip. Frustrated he grabbed Kylo’s hand and directed it to stroke him. With a laugh Kylo did and stroked him properly.

Hux’s own hand clawed the bedsheets in a desperate attempt not to topple over the edge immediately at the firmer touch. His attempts were futile. Every touch, every movement of Kylo’s body pushed him closer. With a deep groan he spilled into Kylo’s hand just as Kylo’s cock bumped into his balls. He spilled so much it ran over Kylo’s fingers and onto the sheets. Kylo stroked him through it and continued until it was too much. Hux struggled to get out of his hold, causing Kylo to pull back completely.

Panting, Hux gave Kylo a quick glance over his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he whispered raggedly. “But don’t touch my cock. It’s sensitive.”

With a low groan Kylo slotted himself once more behind Hux, his huge cock back between Hux’s thighs. It was almost soothing to feel Kylo this close, to give him pleasure but he also desperately wanted to sleep. It was a relief when Kylo’s hips stuttered and he came all over Hux’s thighs, his entire body quivering as he rode out his orgasm. By the time he pulled his soft dick out and audibly reached for the tissues Hux was already drifting off.


	13. A Gift for Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets invited to a wedding and buys a new suit.

Techie was grinning in abandon at him from across the kitchen table. Hux’s face heated up, thinking about how he hadn’t held back at any point last night after at least initially trying to muffle his sounds. It sure didn’t help that Kylo’s huge body was able to move a bed as big as the one in the guest room. Hux vaguely remembered the sound of the bed scraping across the floor.

Hux cleared his throat.

“I’ll clean the sheets,” he said hastily and stared into his tea, unable to meet Techie’s eyes. In the background they could hear Kylo moving around the kitchen, taking care of breakfast. If only Hux hadn’t been so out of it last night. What had he been thinking? Fucking in his brother’s house! In his guest room! He briefly buried his face in his hands, at least until Kylo put a plate of waffles in front of him. They smelled heavenly and were covered in sweet maple syrup.

“Oh. Thank you,” Hux muttered.

“Don’t worry about the sheets,” Techie said in good humour. “I’m glad you had fun. Don’t worry, Matt didn’t notice anything. I’m a light sleeper though. The bed really shook, huh? Should we bolt it down for next time?”

“Oh my god, please stop,” Hux said desperately as he cut into his waffle. “I’m sorry, we weren’t thinking.”

“Hey, come on, it’s fine. We’re all adults here. At least I’m under the impression we are. Say, Kylo, how old are you exactly?” Techie said.

Kylo sat down next to Hux with his own portion of breakfast and started eating.

“I lost count,” he said after a moment of thinking, both Techie and Hux watching him. It was one of the things Hux hadn’t thought to ask but Techie was right, it was an interesting question.

“I was there when the great mountains formed, before people existed. Like you people but in my world,” he said with a shrug. “After a few hundred years you stop counting. Time goes by so fast.”

Techie whistled and Hux stared at Kylo. Of course it had to be like this. He wasn’t the one to ask the really important questions. If Kylo was telling the truth he was much older than Hux could’ve ever guessed. Before he could even think of a suitable comment Matt sauntered into the kitchen, a towel on his shoulders, his blond hair damp and curling up. He was whistling an upbeat tune.

“Good morning, family,” he said as he outfitted himself with a mug of coffee and a plate of waffles from the kitchen before sitting down close to Techie.

“Hey baby, how was you shower?” Techie said, then he leaned in and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek, making him blush slightly.

“A bit lonely without you there,” he whispered. They kissed chastely on the lips and Hux looked away, down at his own food. He had to smile, knowing his brother was happy but it was still strange to watch him exchange intimacies with his husband.

“I had to watch the guests,” Techie said with a chuckle. Hux wondered if Matt knew about their nightly activities, if Techie had told him. But even if he did, Matt didn’t touch on it or at least not immediately. The embarrassment was already big enough for him, even if Kylo didn’t seem to mind. Speaking of Kylo, he at least appeared tactful enough not say anything either.

“Speaking of guests,” Matt said. “We should still have a bunch of plastic containers. You know, for the leftovers? There’s a lot of turkey to go around. And literally everything else.”

Kylo perked up at Matt’s words, he looked over to Hux with a big grin on his face. Turkey sandwiches. Hux hadn’t forgotten about it. Come to think of it, the only turkey sandwiches he ever had were store-bought, so not quite up to snuff with the sort of thing he suspected Kylo would be able to make.

Hux smiled to himself thinking of it. Lunch dates with Kylo was the only thing he looked forward to during his work day. This tiny break from a dull necessity gave him the strength to go on. Not that he couldn’t do it before he met Kylo but it was so much easier knowing there was someone who was looking forward to seeing him. Someone he was looking forward to seeing. He had never pegged himself for the romantic type but when it came to Kylo, Hux couldn’t resist at least trying it and he found he liked it.

“You know, the two of you could also spend Christmas with us if you want,” Techie said between two bites of waffle. “You know, exchange gifts, stay up really late watching old and cringy Christmas movies, bake and eat cookies, you know, fun stuff.”

It hit Hux for the first time that his brother and Matt considered him and Kylo an item. His thoughts were swimming for a moment until Kylo touched his shoulder.

“Can we?” he said, his pupils more round than slit, his eyes in full-on puppy begging style. Hux hadn’t even considered what he’d do for Christmas. Certainly not spending it with another person or his family. The past few years he had spent Christmas at work so he wouldn’t sit alone at home, all by himself. It certainly was a distraction. Afterwards he would open a bottle of wine and try and forget how empty his home and life felt.

This time it would be different. This time he had his brother, his brother’s husband and Kylo. Never in his life had he even known before that he wanted this – a family, someone to come home to. But now he knew it and he wanted everything. Every type of holiday that was best spend with a family he wanted to spend with the part of his family he loved.

“I’d love to,” Hux said with a shrug although it felt good to be asked, it felt good to say yes, he didn’t know how to show it. Until then anything could happen. He was hopeful things would go well, yet he was afraid they wouldn’t.

“Then it’s decided, I’ll get to make a Christmas feast for us,” Matt said, throwing his hands up in excitement.

“I’m going to help,” Kylo said, his grin big and his wings twitching where they were draped behind him. When he sat on a chair his wings rarely touched the back. He couldn’t drape them over the back either because the membrane of the bat-like portion of his wings prevented him from doing so in a comfortable manner.

 

They didn’t hurry to get home so it was some time after lunch when Hux and Kylo finally got into the car and drove home with various plastic containers in the back which were filled to the brim. Hux wondered briefly if he even had space in the fridge but it hardly mattered. He was sure Kylo would be able to do something about it, like whip up a dinner from what they had without just popping everything into the microwave like Hux might have done. Kylo had become creative with his cooking and Hux really enjoyed it.

When they stopped at a traffic light Hux couldn’t help but look over to Kylo who leaned his head against the cold glass of the car window. He looked content and as if he could tell Hux was looking at him he turned his head ever so slightly to look back out of the corner of his eye. Hux got lost for a second but flinched back to awareness when someone else was blowing their horn behind him. He couldn’t help but smile the tiniest bit as he drove on home. His life wasn’t so bad after all.

 

“This can’t be right,” Hux muttered to himself as he read the invitation over twice. He had found it on his desk this morning. No mistake. It was his name spelled out. Armitage Hux + One. It was an invitation to Poe Dameron’s wedding and it was terribly soon. No, he had to talk to Poe about this. It couldn’t be right.

“Wow, you got one?” Mitaka said way too close to him, causing Hux to reel back violently. He stared at the meek man but Mitaka only went on rambling: “Man, I wished I was invited. Not a lot of people here got invited, you know. Not sure why.” Hux could see why, because some people were just too nosy.

At least Hux got some information about of his coworker’s needless rambling. It still didn’t explain why Poe Dameron’s wedding was on the day of Christmas Eve, which was pretty soon or why he thought Hux would make a good guest. Usually wedding invitations went out a lot earlier. While Hux had known Poe ever since they went to business school together it had only been for one semester and they weren’t friends back then, they only knew each other through a study group. Not that they were friends now which made the invitation even less explainable. To learn more about it he had to go to Poe’s office and there was never a guarantee he would even be there. After all, Poe was known for wandering the office when he had the time to check on his employees to see if they were doing well. He was a good boss as far as bosses went.

Hux tapped his fingers impatiently against the tabletop, earning him an annoyed look from the person who sat across from him as he thought about trying his luck. He realized quickly sitting around and waiting wasn’t going to change anything so he got to his feet, leaving the files on his desk behind as he left his floor to ride the elevator up to where Poe’s office was. All the while he was tapping his foot, making the coworker he shared the elevator with look at him with amusement but eventually annoyance.

When Hux got out on Poe’s floor he took a deep breath before stepping up to his boss’s office. It was one of the few offices that actually had walls, even if they were made of glass. The sort of glass you could frost for privacy if you wanted. When Hux saw Poe was in, he sped up his steps, the envelope with the wedding invitation clutched tightly in his hand. He knocked deftly at the glass door, Poe’s gaze snapping up from his computer screen and to him, a smile on his face. He beckoned Hux to come in and he did.

“Hey there, everything okay? Come, take a seat,” Poe said from where he was sitting. Hux couldn’t help but think Poe looked stressed. But how couldn’t he with his wedding being this soon?

Hux sat down across from Poe who moved away from his computer so he could sit face-to-face with him. He folded his hands on the table top.

“I see you got my invitation,” Poe said. “I know it’s a bit last-minute.”

“Yes, about that,” Hux said lamely. “Why me, Poe? We aren’t close friends and I-”

“Okay, stop. Don’t you remember when we were in school together? How you helped me study?” Poe said.

“There were plenty of people in the study group,” Hux said thoughtfully. He couldn’t remember helping Poe all that much specifically. It was more of an ‘everyone helps everyone’ group and Hux didn’t see how study help warranted an invitation to such an important event in Poe Dameron’s life.

“Yeah, and that’s why I invited all of them,” Poe said with a shrug. “Cheer up, it’s a wedding. I heard you have a boyfriend now? You should take him with you.”

Hux sputtered. “I wouldn’t call him my boyfriend, not yet anyway. But something like that, yes.”

“Then you should definitely bring him! It’s a great opportunity to figure it out,” Poe said enthusiastically. “We booked a great venue. There’s going to be delicious food, great music. You and your friend will love it, promise.”

Hux drew an audible breath. He wanted to know why Poe was marrying this sudden, why it wasn’t months away, why the invitations said the day of Christmas Eve.

But he didn’t. This wasn’t his problem, this wasn’t his life. Knowing why he was invited should’ve been enough. Asking too many questions could potentially lose him his job. Even Poe Dameron wasn’t that goodhearted to allow anyone to stick their fingers into his private life, at least not in Hux’s mind. He couldn’t imagine it.

“I’ll bring him,” Hux said with a tight smile. Looking at Poe’s face he could see how strained he was, a tired look he couldn’t disguise with his trademark smile. Hux decided not to press him on it. He had asked enough questions for one day. Poe was a grown man who could deal with his own problems and Hux had enough problems of his own. Besides, if he truly thought about it he didn’t even want to help. He was that kind of person. It was easier to mind his own business.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Hux finally said. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“Oh, not at all,” Poe said, his smile pinched by now. Hux knew it was high time to leave.

 

Later during lunch break Hux sat down with Kylo on the bench they usually occupied. A few minutes into munching on delicious turkey sandwiches Hux finally spoke up.

“I was invited to a wedding today,” he said, knowing Kylo’s reaction would be interesting. And it was because he looked at Hux with puppy eyes. Before he could even say anything, Hux went on: “I can bring someone and it would be nice not to go alone. Do you want to come? Dress up nicely, watch people get married, eat good food?”

“And dance?” Kylo said, grinning at Hux as he laughed to himself. “You have to teach me how to dance.”

“Sure,” Hux said, already imagining how he would teach Kylo, how they would sway around at home, then later on the dance floor. In public. Suddenly the hair at the back of his neck stood up, his stomach flopped. Kylo bumped his shoulder into his, snapping him out of it.

“Hey. You don’t have to worry. Poe is marrying a man, yes? No one would say anything. You know that,” Kylo said close to his ear, his breath warm.

Hux exhaled slowly.

“I guess you’re right. Okay. One more thing though, it’s on the day of Christmas Eve. Ah, shit, I have to call Techie and tell him we’ll get to their place later.” Hux sighed. “Why does Poe Dameron have to be this extra? A wedding on Christmas...”

Kylo shrugged next to him, chewing on another bite of his sandwich. It wasn’t as if he had any knowledge of why Christmas was important besides what he learned from TV shows and books.

“It’s clever, isn’t it? So he can easily remember the date. Maybe he thinks his fiance is a gift? I could imagine marrying on a holiday,” Kylo said thoughtfully, a smirk on his face. He was being clever. “You’d be a gift for me to myself.”

Hux’s face felt hot. Marrying Kylo Ren? He looked at Kylo in utter disbelief.

“What? I can have dreams. Don’t look at me like that,” Kylo said, slightly flushed himself. “Anyway, what does one wear to a wedding? A suit like on TV?”

“Shit,” Hux muttered. The last time he had worn a proper black suit had been at his father’s funeral. He couldn’t wear his funeral suit to Poe Dameron’s wedding. It was inappropriate.

“What is it?” Kylo said, leaning closer. He seemed more than ready to further discuss Hux’s grief about the idea or marrying him if his expression was anything to go by. Even though it wasn’t currently there Hux could vividly imagine Kylo’s tail swishing about in excitement.

“I need to buy a suit. You know, I wished I had it as easy as you do, Kylo. You can easily magic yourself new clothes. Me, I have to actually buy them,” Hux said with a sigh.

“We could go out together,” Kylo said. “Find you a nice, new suit. Then have lunch at a nice restaurant. Come on, Hux. It’s going to be fun. We haven’t done anything like this in a while now.”

“It’s not a question of fun, it’s a question of money, Kylo,” Hux said, shaking his head slightly. “I probably need to go to a used clothes store and try to find something that might work. It’s not going to be nice, it’s going to take long and it’s going to be very, very depressing.” Hux knew what his finances were and a new suit definitely didn’t fit in there.

“Okay, how about this: We try and find something at a second-hand store and then I make us some nice lunch. Or dinner. Depends on when you want to go,” Kylo said. Then he shuffled closer and put one arm around Hux, resting his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“Are we going to the wedding as boyfriends?” Kylo said quietly, his voice velvety all of sudden.

“Well, did you ask me properly yet?” Hux said, his feelings in a jumble. He felt as if his heart was beating up to his throat, he was sure Kylo could feel it were he was resting his head.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Hux?” Kylo whispered, kissing the side of his face. His attention felt nice. Hux couldn’t help but enjoy it. They were alone in the park so it didn’t really matter they were out in public.

“I’d like that,” Hux said, turning his head properly to Kylo to give him a kiss on the lips, the sandwich in his lap almost forgotten. “Yes, Kylo. Let’s go there as boyfriends.”

It felt good to finally say it, to call Kylo his boyfriend. Sure, they weren’t a very conventional couple yet slowly but surely Hux had given up the hope of having something close to normal. At least with Kylo he could have something close to happy and happy was better than normal.

“You honor me,” Kylo said with a sweet smile on his face. Hux had to kiss him again. He almost dropped his sandwich but Kylo put his hand on it so it wouldn’t fall.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s eat up. Isn’t your lunch break almost over?”

Hux laughed.

“You’re right.”

 

When Hux came home later on the same day he couldn’t stop kissing Kylo at the door. He stood there for probably over 5 minutes to smooch him. Maybe Hux was being silly, maybe he was acting rash. Nothing much had changed between them other than finally putting a name on it but it still felt monumental. It been forever since he had a boyfriend.

“Hux, I made dinner,” Kylo whispered against his lips. Hux kissed him again, his hands somewhere on Kylo’s hips, his skin warm under his hands. He thought he could feel how Kylo’s tail was swishing about.

“I know. We can eat later,” Hux whispered, diving back in for another kiss.

“I meant I don’t want it to burn. Come on, sit down,” Kylo said chuckling, pulling back but this time Hux didn’t pursue him for another kiss. His stomach rumbled. It really was time to eat.

All the while during the meal Hux thought something was different about Kylo. Was his hair more shiny? His tail bigger? His wings? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but also didn’t think to ask. He seemed even more beautiful to Hux despite his odd features. Hux couldn’t help but look at him, Kylo looked right back at him with a smile. It was an addictive smile, Hux could barely concentrate on his meal despite the fact that it was absolutely delicious.

Hux thought he knew what it was. The honeymoon phase, which was absolutely ridiculous because he had known Kylo for almost two months now and they shared a bed for almost as long. He wouldn’t figure out what it was, he supposed. Things would surely go back to normal soon. He was probably just momentarily excited, that’s all.

“Do you want to relax on the couch afterwards?” Kylo said when Hux was done with his dinner. It took him longer than usual thanks to him ogling Kylo through the majority of the meal.

“It’s my turn to clean the bathroom but maybe afterwards,” Hux said although to him it seemed like a marvelous idea to curl up with Kylo on the couch and read a book together. It usually was Kylo reading out loud and Hux correcting him when he made a mistake or didn’t say a word right or explained words the didn’t know which didn’t happen as often anymore.

“Oh, I already cleaned it,” Kylo said. “I also ironed your shirts and put new sheets on the bed.”

“But Kylo, I told you we have to divide the household chores between us. I can’t have you do everything,” Hux said. He knew he’d get bored, also his apartment was his own responsibility. It was already nice enough of Kylo to cook for him, he didn’t have to do everything else.

“Ah, I was just so excited that you’re my boyfriend now, I had to put my energy into something,” Kylo said with a grin. “You weren’t there so I thought I’d do something nice for you by cleaning up. So now we can laze around after dinner. Don’t you like that?”

Hux thought about it for a moment. It sure was nice. And yet he felt guilty for not doing his chores himself. The look on Kylo’s face could melt anyone’s heart and it certainly did melt Hux’s. So he nodded and smiled.

“Yes”, he said. “I like that.”

After dinner they ended up on the couch, reading a book together with Hux curled up against Kylo’s big chest. For once in his adult life Hux was happy without questioning it. He simply enjoyed Kylo’s presence and the sound of his voice.

 

Some days later Hux took Kylo to a secondhand store in the next town over. It was one of the better ones, meaning the kind where Hux had found something to wear in the past and he knew they also had suis.

“How about this one?” Kylo said, pointing at a suit jacket that was dark blue with pinstripes. Hux shook his head.

“It looks too big for me. I don’t want to drown in the fabric, you know? I told you this is going to be difficult,” Hux said as he slipped on a jacket. He could barely move his arms in it, surprisingly this one was too small even though the size should’ve been correct. He put it back.

Kylo wandered off to somewhere, looking through more clothes. Thankfully the selection of suits was big enough for Hux to have a chance to find something that might work for him. On the other hand, too many clothes also meant it could potentially take him a lot longer to figure out that maybe they didn’t have anything for him today.

“Try this on,” Kylo said, holding up a nice dark-blue suit jacket complete with matching slacks. Hux wondered where he found it but it wasn’t terribly important. He liked what he saw. Hux took the jacket from Kylo and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. Looking at himself in the mirror made him feel good. It looked good, it felt good. Perfect. But then he took a look at the price tag and frowned.

“I can’t afford this. Even fore a secondhand suit it’s too pricey.” Hux shook his head, frustrated. This would’ve been perfect. But well, he was used to settling for something less than perfect.

“Maybe you can haggle? Knock the price down a little? It’s a used suit after all and you need it for a wedding,” Kylo said. The way he said it made it sound so easy but Hux knew he wasn’t the best at looking sympathetic. Well, Hux sure wasn’t but maybe Kylo was? He had the perfect brown puppy eyes, even if his height was easily intimidating.

“I don’t know if it would work for me but maybe you could ask?” Hux said with a shrug. “After all, you seem to be a master of persuasion.” Somehow Hux’s words came out with an edge he hadn’t intended but Kylo either didn’t notice it or he didn’t mind. For someone like Kylo this sure would be much easier than for him.

“I think you should try,” Kylo said with a slight smile. He was so damn attractive Hux could hump him right here, right now in the shop but he managed to keep himself together, not knowing where the urge came from. The last few days had been wild with Hux letting Kylo touch him every which way. There was no penetrative sex involving Kylo’s penis, but damn did he come way too often for it to be normal thanks to Kylo’s hands on him or his fingers inside of him. Not even when he was younger had Hux been this sexually active, at least not when it involved another person.

He shook the thought off and gathered the clothes.

“Right…,” he muttered. He might as well give it a try. It would probably still cost too much for a secondhand suit. With Kylo in tow he went to pay for the clothes, hopeful it would work out. He wasn’t even sure what to say.

“Hello, did you find everything you need?” the store employee said, an easy smile on his face. Hux knew him from last time but had forgotten his name.

“Yes, well. The thing is, this is a bit expensive for my budget and I need a nice suit for a wedding,” Hux said as he put the clothes on the table, a sad smile falling from his lips. The cashier looked at the clothes, his face a doubtful expression and Hux’s hope sank. He’d have to pay the full price for these, he feared. But it was such a good suit even though it was used. Kyo bumped their shoulders lightly, causing Hux to look at him. Kylo smiled, then winked at him.

“Yeah, I guess I can give you these for 20 $. We got too many suits anyway, to be honest,” the man said. Hux couldn’t believe his luck. He had almost said he’d bring it back after wearing it to the wedding.

When Hux walked out of the shop with his new suit and Kylo in tow he couldn’t believe his luck.

“So,” Kylo said. “Dinner?”


	14. Chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux go to a wedding.

“Should I change the part again?” Hux said, looking intensely at himself in the mirror with Kylo hovering near his shoulder. He was about to slick his hair back but thought maybe he should change the style up for once. At least for the wedding he wanted to look nicer than his everyday hairstyle.

“You’re cute either way,” Kylo said, his hands drawing slow circles on his shoulders, making Hux relax slightly by kneading out the knots and tension.

“That’s not the issue,” Hux argued. Even though there was still time he felt pressured to get ready for the wedding. Poe was his boss and he didn’t want to embarrass him by showing up looking bad.

“You’re overthinking this,” Kylo said. He took him by the shoulders and led him out of the bathroom. Hux let him, a defeated sigh falling from his lips.

“Come on Hux, live a little. What if I style your hair for you this time?” he said. Kylo was already in his disguise, wearing a nice suit that matched Hux’s in quality. But where Hux’s was dark blue, Kylo was wearing black. It looked so good on him, Hux wanted nothing more than to tear the fabric off of him which was obviously useless since Kylo’s clothes weren’t even real. Hux was so horny all the time for Kylo as of late, it was getting out of hand but he found he didn’t even mind.

“Fine,” Hux eventually said, a sigh escaping him. He sat down on the bed where his overnight bag for when they would stay at Techie’s and Matt’s house the next day was already packed while Kylo went to get the hair gel. When he came back he situated himself between Hux’s legs while moving his hair this way and that with his fingers, his touches soft and careful. It was as if he stroked Hux’s head and it felt nice. Hux put his hands on Kylo’s hips, his thumbs drawing circles. He loved Kylo’s fingers combing through his hair, the heat of his body as he stood close. Hux bit his lower lip as he took in his scent. He closed his eyes. There was no time for this… or was there? A glance down to his wristwatch told him there was at least an hour left.

Hux slid to his knees, pushing Kylo slightly back as he went down but not enough to be truly far away, his hands holding him close at the hip. Kylo hummed deep in his chest, his fingers still caressing his hair.

“You’ll wrinkle your suit pants,” Kylo said calmly above him, his voice quiet.

“I don’t care,” Hux muttered, his hands working Kylo’s fly open, his mouth was already watering. He wanted it so much, he couldn’t help hismelf. With quick fingers he freed Kylo’s dick from his nice black underwear. It was already filling out in his hands, the head shiny as Hux pulled back the skin. He leaned in close with his mouth open, his tongue sticking out. The first taste of Kylo’s cock made him groan as he licked over the head, desire deep in his belly. The noises Kylo made were soft, almost too low to pick up but Hux heard him, his tiny whimpers and soft moans.

Hux’s other hand went to his own pants. By now he was skilled enough at opening it with just one he quickly had his own dick in hand, stroking himself slowly.

Hux licked along Kylo’s shaft, his tongue wetting the dry skin so his hand could slide over it better. He could feel Kylo shiver and hear him moan as he took the head into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and pressing his tongue along the underside, his hand massaging the part of the shaft he didn’t have in his mouth. Not yet anyway.

He tried to relax his jaw, his lips wrapped tightly over his teeth. All the while Kylo’s hands were softly caressing his scalp, his fingers soothing him as he relaxed his throat and managed to swallow part of Kylo’s huge cock down. It was only for a moment but Hux felt extremely proud of himself. Kylo’s cock was sitting heavy in his mouth, the feeling going straight to his own cock, making it throb as did the pleased sounds Kylo made.

And then he started to cough, it was too much. Kylo tried to pull back immediately but Hux put both his hands to Kylo’s hip to stop him from going too far away. Words of endearment escaped Kylo, calling Hux good and lovely. Hux’s eyes were watering but it was worth it. Just a little bit more, he knew he could do it. At least he didn’t feel like throwing up.

Drooling out of the side of his mouth Hux bobbed his head up and down Kylo’s shaft, just shy of touching the back of his throat again, his tongue pressed against the underside with every slide. Touching himself he fell into a rhythm, pulling off of Kylo’s cock every now and then to lick the head with the flat of his tongue. He could taste Kylo’s unusual pre-come, the earthy undertones, the bitter taste of herbs and underlying musk. His natural scent wasn’t human but Hux loved it anyway. He also adored Kylo’s lovely noises, his praise, the way he wanted it as much as Hux did.

Hux tried a final time to fit Kylo’s cock down his throat. Slowly and steadily and Kylo let him. He stood very still and let Hux work on him, his breath ragged as he tried not to push despite his hip twitching under Hux’s hands. The head of Kylo’s cock touched the back of Hux’s throat and he tried his best to relax, letting the head slip into his throat for a moment. He quickly realized he couldn’t breathe like this so he pulled it back out, pulling off of Kylo’s cock entirely, making Kylo groan where he stood.

Hux knew his own face was a mess but looking up to Kylo he found his boyfriend wasn’t keeping a straight face either. He was flushed and slightly sweaty, his body wrought with lustful shivers. The moment Hux had his own breathing back under control he tried again, engulfing Kylo’s cock slowly but surely with his mouth, taking a deep breath through his nose before guiding the head down his throat. His eyes fluttered shut, Kylo’s fat cock stretched his throat as it slid deep, he tried hard to keep his muscles from spasming up. Kylo groaned over him, the touch of his fingers struggling to not grab on too tightly. Hux couldn’t breathe, his cock throbbed as he touched himself, stroking himself so fast he saw dark spots dancing before his eyes. Then his throat seized up and he pulled back, coughing hard. He had been close to the edge but coughing his lungs out brought him back down, making him feel frustrated about his inability to please.

“Hux, you don’t have to swallow me whole,” Kylo said. Hux’s eyes were still watering when he looked up to him. He could see in Kylo’s face how it affected him. Hux put his hands on Kylo’s cock and stroked him.

“But I want to,” he said, his voice ragged thanks to his now raw throat. He shuffled forward, licking over Kylo’s cock.

“Please don’t choke yourself again,” Kylo said before his voice devolved into another moan. “So good Hux, so good.”

Hux kept well away from trying to choke himself on Kylo’s cock again, instead he sucked him with hollowed cheeks, one hand on his shaft, the other once more on his own cock, stroking himself fast.

“I’m close, Hux,” Kylo warned but Hux didn’t pull off, instead he took Kylo deeper into his mouth, close to where his throat had spasmed last time. He didn’t go further as he bobbed his head, massaging the shaft with his tongue. Kylo groaned above him, his hips not under control anymore as he jabbed his cock into Hux’s mouth but still aware enough to not go down too fast, too hard or too deep. With a drawn out moan he came in Hux’s mouth, making Hux’s arousal spike hard as he tasted the hot, sticky substance. He swallowed most of it but some drooled out of the corners of his mouth, his hand sped up on his own cock, precome running down his hands for quite a while now.

Kylo’s cock slipped from his mouth, his entire body shifted as Kylo went to his knees, his mouth suddenly on Hux’s, his tongue deep as he kissed him. It was so hot how Kylo fucked his mouth with his tongue, his hand reaching down to assist Hux in stroking his own dick. It was too much. With a low groan into Kylo’s mouth Hux came all over both their hands and Kylo’s suit pants.

“Sorry,” Hux muttered, his voice still slightly raw, his breathing far from under control. Kylo chuckled.

“It’s no problem,” he said against Hux’s ear before kissing it. From one moment to the next all the stains on his and Hux’s clothes were gone as if they never even existed.

“How convenient,” Hux muttered. “Just give me a minute.” He needed to rest for a moment where he sat on the floor. Kylo patiently straightened his clothes, then his hand came back to brush Hux’s hair out of his face. He reached for the hair gel which he had left on the bed, then started working carefully on Hux’s hair. It was soothing and made Hux feel less nervous about going to a wedding. If only he could have Kylo’s presence in all parts of his life.

 

Kylo carried their wedding gift as they walked into the venue. It was a part of town Hux had never been in, mostly because it was way too prestigious for him. A wedding at a hotel had sounded in all theory like nothing special but seeing how the ball room had been prepared made him overthink it. It was amazing even though there weren’t many rows to sit. At least there wouldn’t be too many people.

“Just over here please if you will,” one of the attendants said as they showed Kylo to the table with the other gifts. There were quite many big ones. Hux had decided to get Poe and Finn a mixer, as had been on the list of their desired gifts. He felt it was more customary than practical since he was sure Poe could afford to buy his new husband a mixer but here they were, stacking gift-wrapped household appliances next to each other because this is how you did it.

“Looks nice,” Kylo commented after they had freed themselves from their gift. It really did. The ballroom was old but prestigious and very grand. Part of it was clearly for the ceremony itself with several rows of chairs but the other had tables decked out in lavish flower arrangements that must have cost a fortune.

“Looks expensive,” Hux whispered, leaning in so he was close to Kylo’s ear even though it wasn’t a bad thing to notice. Kylo smiled back at him and took his hand.

“Should we mingle or sit down?” Kylo said. Of the other guests Hux only knew a few from work but he wasn’t close with any of them. There were some old ladies already sitting and chatting and Hux wagered a guess they might be related to Poe. Whoever they were, Hux didn’t know them. It made him briefly wonder why he even decided to come. It could’ve been a mistake. Maybe he should’ve made up an excuse? Hux’s pulse was pounding in his head, he felt the first buzz of a headache taunting him. Kylo hummed thoughtfully, then pulled Hux along with him.

“Where are we going?” Hux said as Kylo led him out into an empty hallway. Kylo was looking for something but Hux didn’t know what it was.

“I think over here is good,” Kylo said as he stopped in front of a nondescript door, then looked around to see if anyone was watching, satisfied he pushed it open and pulled Hux in after him.

“A closet?” Hux said, furrowing his brows but not for long because Kylo was quick to move into his space and kiss him. His lips were so soft and warm, they always made Hux feel calm and good so he let Kylo move against him, he let him put his hands on his body, inside his suit jacket. It was soothing to feel his touch, ironically Hux decided in this moment staying in this closet might be a nice idea. He chuckled against Kylo’s lips at the thought even though it wasn’t that funny.

Kylo didn’t ask why he laughed as he pulled off his lips, he only smiled at Hux before he suddenly went down to his knees and made Hux gasp as he opened his pants. Of all the things Hux hadn’t thought this might happen.

“Kylo…,” he whispered, his hand resting on top of Kylo’s head.

“I want to,” Kylo whispered back and Hux had to admit he wasn’t exactly turned off by the idea even though it was weird to do this here, at a wedding, in a closet in a hotel.

Kylo’s hands were quick at shoving down his underwear and Hux exhaled deeply the moment Kylo’s warm breath hit his bare skin. It got Hux almost instantly hard so when Kylo fished his cock out of his underwear he gasped when Kylo’s warm, wet tongue touched it. There was no shyness, no hesitation as Kylo started sucking his dick and all Hux could do was lean his head back and enjoy it, his hand coming up to muffle his own noises.

Kylo knew how to use his mouth to make it feel really, really good. He was very skilled at swirling his tongue around the head just the right way, coupled with sucking hard on the shaft but not hard enough to be painful. He made Hux feel lightheaded, his arousal so deep in his belly he had to hold on to the wall behind him so his knees wouldn’t buckle. It didn’t take Kylo very long to bring Hux off but he wasn’t touching himself while he did it. Hux was breathing hard by the time Kylo got to his feet, his hand still pressed tightly to his own mouth. He let Kylo fix his clothes, smoothing out any possible wrinkles. He then peeled Hux’s hand away from his face to kiss him deeply. Hux groaned as he tasted himself on Kylo’s tongue. It was too much, he had to pull away.

“Better?” Kylo whispered. “You seemed tense.”

Hux sighed as he leaned against him. His oncoming headache was gone and his stomach had settled at least enough for him to not feel like he was in danger of throwing up.

“Yes,” Hux whispered, his hands somewhere on Kylo’s hips. “Thank you.” He had never felt this calm in his life before but he was sure it wouldn’t last.

 

Thanks to Kylo’s sharp ears they found a way to make it back to the ballroom without anyone seeing them come out of the utility closet. Back in the room Hux found them a good seat that wasn’t too much in the front but also not in the back row since people were already starting to sit down.

Kylo took his hand and held it, offering him a sweet smile as he looked at him, his thumb brushing over Hux’s knuckles in a soothing motion. There were so many people here he didn’t know but at least so far he managed to avoid most of the idle small talk. Having to explain how he knew Poe wasn’t the problem, explaining why he was even invited in the first place was. So far no one had asked him but he dreaded the so far unspoken question. Looking around he wondered if most of these people were even close friends with Poe or if it there was another reason they were here. He could hear bits and pieces of gossip from the people in the other rows but apart from being able to tell they were talking Hux couldn’t make out their words, there was too much of a buzz of voices around them.

Hux leaned closer to Kylo so that he could whisper into his ear:

“Can you understand what people are saying? I can only catch bits and pieces but I’m sure it’s something about Poe,” he said. Kylo gave him a thoughtful look, then whispered back: “They’re saying something about Finn and… a green card? That he is from the UK?”

“Oh,” Hux mouthed and sat back heavily in his chair. This explained why the wedding was this sudden. He could understand, really. Finn was a wonderful man and didn’t deserve to be made to leave. Hux knew the least he could do was keep his mouth shut about the issue and enjoy the wedding. Kylo’s hand squeezed his. It was going to be alright.

 

When the ceremony started Hux couldn’t help but watch Kylo every now and again for his reactions since they were utterly fascinating. It was one thing to watch a wedding on TV and yet another to be there in person. He looked completely in awe, fascinated by the music, the ceremony itself, by how brilliantly well-dressed both Finn and Poe were. But so was Hux. He felt shabby compared to them but it was alright since they were the main event, not him.

The way Finn and Poe looked at each other during the exchanging of their vows and eventually their rings made Hux look at Kylo. A feeling of great happiness swelled in his chest as Kylo looked back at him, the expression in his eyes warm and full of love. He squeezed Hux’s hand a couple of times during the ceremony and then when it was over he clapped the loudest in their row, a tiny tear spilling from the corner of his eye.

Hux couldn’t help himself. The moment the ceremony itself was over and the wedding reception was about to begin he took Kylo’s hand as they stood and led him away to the bathrooms. Kylo laughed quietly but followed eagerly. If anyone else noticed Hux wouldn’t know. He wanted to be alone with Kylo badly enough to risk idle talk about the both of them. Most of these people didn’t know him anyway and those who did knew better than to talk behind his back where he could hear it.

He led Kylo into one of the stalls, ignoring that they were most definitely not alone in the room and pressed his back against the wall.

“What do you need?” Kylo whispered hardly audible close to his ear, making Hux shiver. He could feel himself get hard in his suit pants but this was not the place and time for a hard on. Still, Kylo’s hand cupped his cock through his pants and Hux had to bite back a groan, muffling his own noises by pressing his face into Kylo’s shoulder.

“I can clean it up with a little trick,” Kylo whispered warmly, then kissed the skin just below Hux’s ear, making him shiver and lean even more into his touch.

“Please,” Hux whispered barely audible where his mouth was crushed against Kylo’s suit jacket. He couldn’t think properly with how Kylo felt against him, how his hands moved to take Hux’s dick out and stroke it, making Hux’s legs almost buckle under him. His hands were fisting Kylo’s clothes hard, the joints of his fingers rigid and almost painful with how tightly he held on.

Kylo’s fingers were almost as clever as his mouth, his thumb playing with the exposed head of Hux’s cock every now and again as he stroked him, wetting the shaft with Hux’s own precome. Kylo kept his touch firm but without crushing him. Hux whimpered and moaned, his voice muffled. Kylo’s other hand was busy caressing his back which such care it felt like a crass contrast of him jerking Hux off simultaneously. If anyone heard them Hux wouldn’t know, he didn’t care either.

“I’m so close, I’m so close,” he whined and in his desperation Hux bit into Kylo’s jacket to muffle himself, stuffing the fabric into his mouth so it would dampen his moans as he came into Kylo’s hand, his hip twitching against him.

Hux had to rest his forehead against Kylo’s shoulder for a moment as he tried catching his breath. He turned his head ever so slightly to watch Kylo lick his fingers. Hux’s cock throbbed weakly at the filthy display.

But then he made a quick movement with his hand and Hux’s come was gone. Hux blinked in surprise but then remembered Kylo’s words: Magic. He almost laughed if it weren’t for the fact that he was once again painfully aware of where they were and what they were doing. Somewhere a toilet flushed and Hux couldn’t help himself but stifle a laugh. Usually a situation like this would throw him into a fit of major anxiety but with Kylo at his side it wasn’t as bad. He looked at Kylo, then down to his crotch and then at his face again but Kylo only smiled and shook his head. He didn’t need anything even though Hux would’ve given him everything in this moment. Maybe later.

The moment they were alone in the bathroom first Hux then Kylo came out as if they didn’t just have a little jerk-off session. They were just in time too because Poe was about to speak. As Kylo and Hux settled down at their table, Poe’s gaze met Hux’s. It was as if Poe glimpsed a piece of his soul for a second. Hux blushed. It was probably his imagination.

He couldn’t stay shamed for very long since Kylo squeezed his hand under the table as they sat down and watched Poe deliver his speech. He looked so happy with Finn at his side, it made Hux also squeeze Kylo’s hand. By the end of it Poe had tears glistening in his eyes but so did Finn when it was his turn to stand and talk. It was very heartwarming and Hux could forget his own problems for at least a little while. Both Finn and Poe spoke of love and devotion. He could feel Kylo’s gaze on him every now and then. The speeches went on for longer than Hux expected, Poe’s father talked then one of Finn’s close friends and so on. There were so many stories they told Hux had never heard. It made him feel weird, so wrong to be at this wedding in the first place but at least he had Kylo and his brother and of course Matt too. Maybe at some point they’d also have many stories to share? The thought made him smile and look forward to a future with Kylo. Techie was right, he already had everything he needed right in front of him.

When the speeches came to an end Hux was actually glad because he started to get hungry. And just like back when he and Kylo had been at the double date with Techie and Matt they both had different meals which they shared between them, drawing some glances from the other guests.

“Hux, you need to try this sauce,” Kylo said and held out his fork to him. Hux gladly took a bite. It was good. The other people at their table were all people from their former study group but Hux didn’t really try and pay them any mind apart from idle small talk about their jobs and how they were doing and Hux introducing Kylo as his boyfriend. It felt so good to finally say it. Back at school he hadn’t been out.

 

A little later when the band played people were up and about to dance and chat and switch seats and have a drink or two but all Hux could think about was getting Kylo alone again. He was missing Kylo’s lips on his own and as if he was catching onto it Kylo pressed in close where they were standing watching other people move on the dance floor. Even though Hux had promised Kylo a dance they weren’t quite ready yet. Hux could barely keep his hands to himself so with one of them he held a glass of sparkling wine, the other held Kylo’s hand tightly in his but he knew he had to drag him away to somewhere again soon, he couldn’t help it.

Hux was already tuning out the conversations around them, thinking about a good enough excuse to go and take Kylo with him when Poe Dameron sauntered over to them with a huge grin on his face.

“There he is!” Poe said. “The mysterious boyfriend.”

“Poe, the ceremony was…,” Hux didn’t know what to say. “It was very nice. Congratulations.”

Poe clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him before turning to Kylo and shook his hand.

“Kylo Ren,” he introduced himself, meeting Poe’s gaze. Somewhere behind Poe Hux could see Finn dancing with Poe’s mother. They looked like they were having fun. Hux really had to try and get his feet onto the dance floor with Kylo before the festivities were over. He owed him this much.

“Ah well, it’s good to know you’re having a good time,” Poe said, he seemed more relaxed than Hux had seen him the previous days at the office. All should be well now for Poe.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Hux said and actually meant it this time.

“Oh no, thank you for coming,” Poe said. “I really appreciate it. I also appreciate the mixer you got us.” He laughed. “Anyway, enjoy yourselves. I have to go rescue my husband from dancing with all the bridesmaids.” Poe winked at them and then he was off, leaving Kylo and Hux to gaze at the dance floor. Hux’s hand tightened in the fabric of Kylo’s jacket. He wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“Shall we dance? Or do you need me alone for a moment?” Kylo said, whispering close to Hux’s ear. A pleasant shiver ran down Hux’s spine. He was torn but maybe a dance could keep his mind off of more intimate things since he was aware they were maybe overdoing it.

“Sure, I’d like to dance,” Hux said quietly. He put down his half-empty glass somewhere and let Kylo lead him onto the dance floor where shortly after they arrived a slow song started to play. It was perfect. Kylo had his hands on his hips, drawing small circles with his thumbs as they swayed together. Hux had his arms on Kylo’s shoulders, leaning his head close. It was the perfect moment and Hux wished the song would never end. He felt so good, almost floating over the dance floor as if the other people weren’t even there. Kylo held him but not too tightly, he steered him around the room and Hux went willingly. When they had practiced dancing at home Kylo had been less confident about his steps and Hux had to lead him, this time it was Kylo who led and Hux followed. As with everything, Kylo was a fast learner.

The song was over way too soon and Kylo pulled Hux off the dance floor with a sweet smile on his face. He wished they could go home soon and be alone together instead of being around this many people. Instead Hux grabbed another drink while Kylo got himself a slice of wedding cake. Maybe it wasn’t exactly true that Hux was enjoying himself at the wedding since he only had eyes for Kylo but at least he was here and Poe was happy which was good for his job. Two birds with one stone, as they say.

 

It was way later than Hux had wanted to leave when they finally pulled out of the hotel’s parking garage. On the front passenger seat Kylo was holding onto a box of cookies and cake which they got to take home. It was a nice gesture. Hux could imagine feeding Kylo with some cake, how his split tongue would lick his fingers. The thought made his breath stutter. He could feel his dick swell in his pants. Getting a hard-on while driving wasn’t ideal but Hux knew he could manage without asking Kylo for a little roadhead. He would probably cause an accident if he did since Kylo was way too good with his mouth for it to be humanly possible.

Miraculously they made it home without an incident although Hux was still needy. He knew what he wanted and he knew it wouldn’t be easy. It was something he didn’t ask of Kylo so far.

After depositing the cake and cookies in the fridge, Hux pulled Kylo close to kiss him deeply. Kylo’s hands were on him in an instant and Hux could tell he was back in his usual demonic from, naked without his fake clothes. Lucky. Hux was struggling out of his suit jacket as they moved to the bedroom and Kylo had to help him get out of the rest so their lips could reunite faster.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hux said between kisses. In lieu of an answer Kylo growled against his lips, his hands grabbing his hips. Breaking the kiss he bodily lifted Hux onto the bed, lying him down on his back before descending onto him, covering Hux with his body. Hux hand’s were on Kylo’s shoulders a second later in an attempt to find something to hold onto as Kylo kissed his naked skin. His mouth was hot and wet everywhere it touched, his fingers were stroking Hux’s ribs, then his hips, avoiding his straining cock as he worshiped his body with his hands and mouth. Every one of his touches was electrifying. Hux writhed under him, vying for his touch as he leaned into Kylo’s hands, moaning every time Kylo’s lips met his skin.

“Hux, you’re so beautiful,” Kylo rasped against him, his clever tongue lapping over one nipple, his eyes brilliantly dark and lustful, his pupils dark and full. Hux gasped as Kylo’s mouth closed over one pink bud, desire deep in his belly as Kylo’s hand grazed the head of his already leaking cock. He wanted to rub himself against Kylo’s hand so badly. Hux’s thoughts were swimming with how much he wanted Kylo inside of him, it was the only reason he could contain himself enough not to seek all the friction against his dick he could get.

“Please, Kylo,” he said, his voice ragged already, wrecked by the thought alone of taking all of Kylo’s magnificent cock which poked his leg from where it grew proudly from Kylo’s abdomen.

Kylo’s chest rumbled deeply. He smirked as he reached to takethe lube from the bedside table, Hux’s ears straining for the sound of the bottle opening which came shortly after. Kylo’s clever tongue worked its way down to lick over the crease of his thigh. Hux shivered under him, his lilting breaths turning into moans as Kylo’s slightly split tongue pressed against Hux’s hard dick right where the two parts divided, then it licked an overly wet stripe up to the head.

“Delicious,” Kylo whispered, his words vibrating against the delicate skin of the shaft, causing Hux to writhe under Kylo’s touch, even more so as he felt Kylo’s lube-coated fingers probe at his hole. Hux breathed out slowly and did his best to relax as Kylo’s finger inched its way into him. This wasn’t the first time but Hux was excited. This time he was sure he could take Kylo’s cock. He groaned as it went in further, the stretch delicious.

Kylo kept on fingering Hux as he lavished his abdomen with kisses, his tongue dipping into his navel, causing Hux to gasp and Kylo’s finger to sink in further. He kissed and stroked Hux’s cock as he kept fingering him, the first finger soon followed by a second one. Hux was lost in sensation.

While Kylo’s mouth was kissing and licking his way up again his fingers got no rest. He spread more lube onto them and continued, slowly but surely opening Hux up. By the time Kylo reached his neck Hux was shivering under him, almost tipping over the edge with four of Kylo’s fingers deep inside his ass, stretching him wide. Kylo skillfully avoided his prostate as good as he could, saving it for later when he would get his dick inside. The thought alone made Hux latch onto Kylo’s lips as soon as they were in reach, pulling him close with his arms around his neck, his legs hooked behind Kylo’s back to grant him better access.

“Please, Kylo,” Hux whimpered as he pushed back on Kylo’s fingers, fucking himself on them. He wanted more. No, he needed more. He needed Kylo’s huge cock inside him.

“You needy little thing,” Kylo whispered against his by now bruised throat, his skin thoroughly sucked on. “I will give you what you need.”

Slowly Kylo pulled his fingers out and sat up, causing Hux to hiss, his hole empty and twitching, momentarily unable to close. The lube bottle clicked again as Kylo opened it to slather his bare cock liberally. Hux bit his lip as he watched Kylo’s huge cock glisten where it lay in his large hand. He didn’t say anything about Kylo’s bareness. Instead Hux spread his legs wider, he wanted it so badly, he didn’t even care that this was dirty. It made him want it even more.

The moment Kylo’s cock nudged against his hole Hux groaned, desire shooting up through his body. He tried his best to relax as the head slowly pushed in. The stretch made him gasp and fist the sheets tightly. Kylo fed more and more of his huge cock into Hux’s tiny yet stretched hole. It hurt slightly but Hux didn’t want him to stop. His moans were more like wails as Kylo pushed in deeper, he didn’t even know anymore if it hurt or felt good.

Kylo bent over him, his dark hair framing his beautiful face as he whispered: “It’s okay, it’s okay,” like a mantra. He barely moved and the pain slowly faded, giving way to pleasure. As if he sensed it Kylo started to move, pushing his cock fully inside of Hux until he eventually bottomed out, his balls resting against the cleft of Hux’s ass. The pleased rumbling of his chest soothed Hux as much as it pleased him. He couldn’t keep still under Kylo now that he had all of him inside himself, Kylo’s cock stimulated his prostate by simply being in all the way. Rocking his hips against Kylo he whined, unable to form words.

“So good, Hux, so good,” Kylo whispered and kissed his mouth, leaving Hux breathless as he started to rut into him with tiny yet powerful movements, hitting his prostate almost every single time. Hux’s own cock was caught between them, hard and leaking where it rubbed against Kylo’s magnificently muscled abdomen.

Hux’s world narrowed down to the feeling of Kylo’s large cock inside him, the press of it against his prostate. He couldn’t form words, only moan, his entire body writhing with lust. One of his hands found its way into Kylo’s dark mane as a futile attempt to ground himself at least a little.

All of his senses were tuned in to Kylo: Kylo’s touch, Kylo’s smell, Kylo’s taste as he plunged his forked tongue deep into his mouth, the heat of Kylo’s body on top of his, Kylo’s beautiful dark eyes looking deep into his whenever Hux found the will to open his own.

A gasp tore from Hux’s throat as Kylo bent his legs up, almost folding him in half. The new position gave Kylo a better angle to increase the speed of his thrusts and causing Hux’s cock to rub even harder against Kylo’s skin, slathering him with a ridiculous amount of precome. Hux whined, one of his hands on Kylo’s arm where he had planted both his hands close to Hux’s head, his expression soft and loving as his full length moved in and out of Hux, battering his prostate in a maddening rhythm. Hux knew if Kylo only so much as grazed his cock with his hand he would come but instead he kept pounding into him, every drag sending him closer to the edge but not yet over it. Kylo’s breath was hot and close to his face, Hux’s eyes were swimming when he looked up to him. It was probably his imagination thanks to how good he was being fucked but it looked to Hux as if Kylo’s hair was even darker, his skin softer with a literal glow to it.

Kylo didn’t pull out as he grabbed Hux and sat up with him in his lap, spearing him on his cock. Hux moaned pathetically, his hands scrabbled to hold on to something, his legs were like jelly. Kylo’s cock jolted deep inside him at the new angle. Looking down briefly Hux imagined Kylo’s thick length distending his abdomen, the mental image made him grind against Kylo’s lap despite his weak legs.

With a deep groan Kylo captured Hux’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply. His thick tongue almost choked Hux as it wiggled inside as if it had grown longer, he could barely gasp as Kylo grabbed his hips and moved him on his cock, spearing him completely on every downward stroke. Hux’s arms only managed to weakly wrap around Kylo’s neck in search for some place to hold onto as he bounced in his lap. He had already been close five minutes ago and every time Kylo managed to hit his prostate he felt his arousal trying to pound its way out of him.

“So close, Hux, so close,” Kylo whispered against his mouth, a tiny whine falling from his lips which Hux echoed as he felt Kylo grab him harder. His thick cock battered him even faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost obscene if it weren’t for Hux’s pathetic moans.

It was over for him the moment Kylo began stroking his cock with one hand, Hux came so hard he almost blacked out, stars exploding behind his eyes as he painted himself and Kylo with his come, hitting the underside of his own chin. Kylo didn’t stop piston in and out of him, his large dick feeling even bigger thanks to Hux’s ass reflexively clenching down. Shortly afterwards Kylo’s movements stuttered off-rhythm, his hands grabbing tightly onto Hux’s hip as he pushed him down hard into his lap and held him close. Hux shuddered as he felt Kylo’s thick come rush hotly inside him. It was so much, he moaned quietly, his own shaking hand reaching down to touch his belly where Kylo kept filling him as if he could feel it grow.

Kylo was stroking his back, his chest rumbled against his own.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered, finally finding his voice again. “Kylo, I love you,” he muttered, still completely out of it, his head resting against Kylo’s shoulder.

When Kylo didn’t say anything Hux looked up to him, blinking a couple of times. He gasped.

Kylo’s skin shone slightly, huge antlers adorned his head. Flowers had sprouted in his hair, his wings were covered in even more feathers than before, he smiled warmly.

Hux reared back in surprise, ripping himself off of Kylo’s huge cock as he scooted back against the head of the bed, breathing hard. He could feel Kylo’s come leak out of his ass where he sat.

“What the hell is going on,” he whispered, his breath stuttering in shock.

“Don’t be afraid,” Kylo said where he sat on the bed, a flower sprouting somewhere on his antlers, the roots holding onto the horn. He slowly got to his feet, his entire presence bigger than it had ever been before. He was magnificent and frightening.

“I owe you a great debt,” Kylo said. Hux’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was so confused. “Thank you, Hux. I won’t forget this.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?” Hux said. He tried getting to his feet but his legs still felt like jelly. He barely even managed to stumble off the bed when Kylo drew symbols in the air with his clawed fingers and they appeared as if written in glowing yellow lights. Before Hux could reach him a hole opened before Kylo, it was like a window to another world. Without looking back Kylo stepped through it. Hux couldn’t even touch his hair before he was gone and the hole closed. He sank to his knees, naked and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... oops?


	15. Wastelands

“You can stay as long as you want. It’s not a problem,” Techie said where he sat next to Hux on the couch. Techie’s couch in Techie’s home.

“Thank you but I really should go back home and back to work. Just to keep my mind off of things,” Hux said, staring into his tea. A warm blanket was draped over his legs. He felt awkward. Being taken care of like this wasn’t something he knew.

 

Three days earlier:

About half an hour after Kylo was gone and didn’t come back Hux finally got off his ass and called his brother with shaky hands and shaky legs. He couldn’t even explain properly what had happened at first, he was still too out of it, too confused himself. He had to promise Techie to get cleaned up and not do anything stupid until he got to Hux’s place. Hux wobbled into the bathroom where he got himself in the tub, almost stumbling on the way there. He had to hold on to the wall.

After turning on the shower he sat there, letting the warm water rain down on him while Kylo’s come oozed out of his ass. There was so much. It felt like it kept leaking out of him forever and Hux lost track of time as he sat there under the warm stream but eventually he couldn’t even tell anymore. He couldn’t tell either if his ass would ever close from being plowed open, he didn’t dare put his hand down and feel. The mere thought made him slightly ill.

Hux was lucky he had given Techie a spare key at some point because he couldn’t even be bothered to get out of the shower when he heard the doorbell. Not even when Techie let himself in did he try to get up, he didn’t even look up when his brother called his name. It didn’t matter anymore. Kylo was gone and his world was dim.

It was also fortunate Hux hadn’t locked himself into the bathroom but instead left the door ajar. At the time he didn’t even think this far, he had only wanted to get in the shower, get clean.

“There you are,” Techie said as he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light. “Oh, Armie...”

Techie turned the water off and wrapped him into a towel. After rubbing his hair and upper body down Techie grabbed Hux’s arms and carefully helped him out of the tub. It was hard to stand, his feet were still wobbly and his ass throbbed with a dull pain.

 

Back in the present Hux looked up into Techie’s worried face. He knew he couldn’t wallow in his grief forever. How stupid could he possibly be to let a stranger into his life, a monster even? Every time Hux thought about how deeply he loved Kylo his chest throbbed in pain, his heart was gripped by regret. He had spent the first night at Techie’s house in the same bed he and Kylo had occupied at Thanksgiving. He couldn’t get even a wink of sleep, he tossed and turned endlessly until he eventually gave up. The nights after he had slept on the couch, his body still feeling bruised and throbbing with a slight pain. But at least he could get some sleep. Even if his dreams of Kylo wouldn’t leave him alone. The moment Kylo left kept replaying in his mind again and again. It left him exhausted in the morning.

“I bet Poe would understand if you took some more days off. I know you, Armie, I bet you never went on sick leave. Ever,” Techie said and he was right apart from that one time Hux had a bad stomach flu but this was forever ago, at least 3 years. Still, if he stayed with Techie he had time to think and he didn’t want to think overly much about anything. Every time he thought about Kylo he asked himself why he even let it get this far. He could’ve fooled around with the man only instead of falling in love with him. It would’ve been less painful once he left. He wouldn’t have gotten his heart broken.

“No, I think I need this. I need to go back to work, keep myself busy,” Hux said and finally took a long sip of his by now luke-warm tea. It was nice even if he would’ve liked it better if it were hot. A puzzle piece on the living room table caught his eye. It wasn’t finished. Matt had brought it down from his hobby room and they had been working on it together, just him and Matt while Techie was working or playing a game on the TV next to them with the volume on low. They didn’t talk much and mostly worked in a companionable silence. It was nice, even though it didn’t get him closer to knowing Matt better but he had a feeling Matt was less intimidated by him.

“Fine,” Techie said with a deep sigh. He still looked concerned nontheless. “But I need you to call me if you need anything, alright?”

Hux would’ve loved to claim he would be okay but he knew he really, really wouldn’t be. Not for a long time anyway.

“I’ll try,” Hux said, not even sure if Techie could give him what he needed. He needed Kylo back if only to ask him why he left. It was as if a veil had been lifted from his mind and he could finally think properly about everything Kylo had and hadn’t told him. There were so many things Hux had never asked.

Hux was overthinking every little interaction they had when Kylo had still been around. How he had done everything he could do to please Hux and when he wanted something he didn’t demand it – he begged in a certain sort of way. The sort of way a man like Hux could appreciate. The way Kylo had acted and treated him had fooled Hux completely, deferring his gaze from what was directly in front of him: Kylo wasn’t human and couldn’t be held to human standards. There were things Kylo didn’t tell him. Things concerning what he was and what he could do. Even Kylo’s magic Hux had willfully ignored, not even questioning the sort of things Kylo might do with it. Not only the transformations. And now he was gone.

Hux didn’t know what he would do if he ever saw him again. But he felt like he had to. But he couldn’t. He didn’t even know where Kylo was or why he left or if he would ever come back.

Hux was so angry and sad and disappointed, mostly with himself. It had only been three days since Kylo left but in his mind it was way longer. It made Hux feel like he wasn’t good enough, not worth even Kylo’s time explaining where he went off to. Whatever it was Kylo had wanted from Hux he had taken it without even looking back. And here he was, alone again.

 

After his stay at Techie’s and Matt’s house it was back to work for Hux. Usually he didn’t look forward to going to the office but this time he didn’t mind. Hell, he looked forward to a distraction from his thoughts which were still focused on Kylo Ren. He wasn’t entirely fortunate though even if Poe was still on his honeymoon.

When Hux got back he noticed people were whispering about him and his mysterious ‘boyfriend’ and how close they had been. Not even at his workplace he was safe from Kylo Ren and the memories of him.

When lunch time came he went out, avoiding the park as best he could when he made his way to the supermarket. A store-bought meal was less exciting than anything Kylo would’ve made for him but it had to do. Hux didn’t have it in him to cook for himself every day. Taking a bite out of his stale sandwich Hux fought back a bitter feeling in his chest. Could he have done anything to get Kylo to stay? He would never know. And then he got angry because how dare Kylo to leave him like this?

 

Back in his apartment Hux didn’t even know what to do with himself. He couldn’t even sit on the couch as it was with Kylo’s blanket nest. When he folded the blankets Kylo’s smell was in his nose and he had to put everything down. It was no use. He ripped the window wide open and let the cold Winter breeze in as an attempt to clear the smell out. Wrapping his arms around himself Hux stood as far away from the window as he could, watching the snow glide in and melt. It was so damn cold his teeth started to chatter after a while but he had to be sure the smell would be gone.

It wasn’t until his fingers were numb that Hux thought of finally closing the window. He grabbed one of the blankets to pull it around his shoulders since it was so damn could and he was shivering badly. It would take forever to warm up the room. A sob tore from his throat. It still smelled like Kylo albeit faintly. In a fit of rage Hux grabbed each and every single blanket, including the ones in his bedroom and stuffed them into the washing machine and turned it on. He sat there watching the soaked fabric tumble as he sank to the cold tile floor. It would take a while to get everything washed and dried. Hux dreaded having to strip the bed as well but it had to be done. Kylo was gone and he wouldn’t be coming back. It was probably for the best to get rid of the things that reminded Hux of him, especially his scent. Not only were tere a lot of things that reminded Hux of Kylo, it was also the emotional labor that held him frozen in place, watching the blankets tumble in the machine. His legs were starting to feel cold but he couldn’t get up.

 

Time passed by and it was way into the new year when Hux found himself staying at work far longer than anyone else for several times a week. Going home was something he dreaded the most, so instead he focused on work. The quiet of an empty office had something soothing and Hux craved nothing more. His thoughts couldn’t wander if they were focused on the files in front of him. If numbers and accounts were on his mind nothing else could bother him if his thoughts didn’t stray.

He caught himself staring at his coworker’s desk for a moment. A photograph of her and her husband had caught his eye. Hux forced himself to look away, an ache blooming deep in his chest. In a pointless rage he flipped the photograph face-down onto the desk so he wouldn’t have to accidentally see it again. Why was it that other people’s happiness made him so uncomfortable, so angry? He quelled the impulse to wipe everything off his own desk. This wasn’t like him. He wasn’t an impulsive person, or at least he thought he wasn’t.

 

Another month of doing overtime almost every day earned Hux a visit in Poe’s office where his boss gave him a worried look. Hux didn’t even have any idea of what to tell Poe about his over time. He couldn’t possibly say it was because his home reminded him of a man he loved and who had left him under mysterious circumstances.

“Be honest with me, is it money troubles? You know you can talk to me,” he said. “We could sort it out easily.”

Hux shook his head. He didn’t even want to _lie_ about money. What would he even have money troubles with? It wasn’t like he did anything exciting he needed the money for.

“Please don’t worry about me,” he said, cursing Poe’s compassion for the very first time. It was nice when it came to getting some days off but annoying when he couldn’t talk about it. Hux had a hard time not shouting, demanding to know why he wasn’t allowed to be happy but everybody else was. Even after a month with Kylo gone he still couldn’t cope, couldn’t understand. He hated everything and everyone. Especially people in happy relationships who couldn’t help but flaunt their happiness.

Instead Hux tried his best not to betray his mood, keeping a rather neutral expression. He was hopeful Poe would leave him be if he could only fake that he was alright. That everything was okay. If only he could come up with an explanation for the many hours he raked up. Nothing came to his mind still. Not even saving up for something he might want. There was nothing he wanted. Except for Kylo.

They looked each other in the eye for a moment but then Poe let him go without asking any more questions. Hux went back to work, annoyed. His thoughts were drifting again and he couldn’t have that.

So instead of deciding to do even more overtime he grabbed his phone and went to the break room where he was blessedly alone for the moment and called Techie. It took his brother quite a while to pick up. Hux tapped his foot as he waited. He almost canceled the call but then Techie finally answered after the phone ringing way too many times.

“Oh hey, hello Armie?” He sounded sleepy and Hux had to fight a twinge of regret. Techie had said to call him when he needed something and Hux needed desperately to not think about Kylo. But waking Techie up sure hadn’t been his plan.

“Sorry for waking you up,” he said, trying not to sound too annoyed or too gruff but it was hard to keep a certain edge entirely out of his voice. On the other end of the line Techie tried hard and failed to suppress a yawn.

“It’s fine, I should get up anyway. I’ve been working all night. So, what’s up?” Techie said, bed sheets rustling in the background.

“I was thinking we could go out tonight, if you like,” Hux said, searching his memory for something they could do together. It had been forever since he felt up to doing anything exciting outside of his home. “Maybe we could go to the cinema? Or to a bar?”

“A bar?” Techie echoed laughing under his breath. “You don’t go to bars anymore, Armie. I know because you told me they’re depressing. Besides, I’m not driving all the way over to your place so we go to a bar. But a movie sounds great. Did you have anything in mind?”

If only Hux had prepared at least this much but instead he had no idea. Hell, he didn’t even know which movies were currently playing. He didn’t even get out an ‘um’ or ‘oh’, instead he stayed silent until Techie said, “Hello? Are you still there?”

“I can’t think of anything,” he truthfully said. “Is there a movie you want to see?”

Techie sighed audibly. “Usually I go with Matt since we have a very similar taste in media but we could go see that new thriller he doesn’t want to see. He said something about not liking one of the actors but he won’t tell me which one. Probably so I don’t tease him about it.”

“Fine,” Hux said, completely forgetting about Techie’s comment on Matt’s preferences. Another time maybe he could’ve joked but not right now.

“Let’s go see a movie and maybe have dinner if you like? If it’s not too late for you.” Hux certainly knew it would be too late for him after the cinema but he just didn’t care at the moment. Anything to occupy his mind with other than his memories of Kylo welcoming him home with a kiss was more than welcome. Or Kylo’s cooking which had smelled heavenly every single time. No. Hux didn’t want to go home if he could help it. Even after over a month of Kylo being gone he still expected him to be there for some reason. Every single time he opened the door there was this faint hope inside of him that Kylo would be there waiting for him with a freshly cooked meal.

“Okay, fine. When do you get off work? I’ll pick you up then,” Techie said and Hux didn’t have to think very hard about it since this time he would go on time instead of staying longer so he answered him truthfully, giving him a time in the afternoon. It would be alright.

After the phone call had ended Hux went back to work, thinking about where he could have dinner with his brother. There weren’t many restaurants he liked but maybe Techie had some ideas. And if not the cinema was at the local mall which also had some restaurant. It would be fun to go out and eat after not doing anything at all in the past few weeks other than coming home, eating a microwave meal and going to bed. Unfortunately for Hux this also meant he barely had anything to talk about. But this was why they saw a movie first and then had dinner. It would work out perfectly. And if the movie wasn’t interesting he could at least ask Techie about how building robots was going. It was still one of the prevalent topics in his and Matt’s life as far as hobbies were concerned. The way they talked about it also sparked an interest in Hux to learn more about the topic, at least when either of them were talking. But somehow he couldn’t get himself to look into it further than wasting a brief thought on it.

 

“Armie!” Techie called out where he met Hux on the sidewalk. It would’ve been perfectly fine if he had waited in his car, instead he flew into Hux’s arms and gave him a tight hug. People were milling about around them, also getting out of work and Hux’s heart pounded hard in his chest. He was torn. He didn’t want any more rumors about him but at the same time he was genuinely happy about seeing his brother so he hugged Techie back but refrained from burying his face against his shoulder, at least for now. He could always do it later.

“It’s good to see you,” Hux whispered as he hugged Techie back. It felt like an eternity since he had been close to anyone physically despite the fact he had seen Techie less than two weeks ago.

“Come on,” Techie said as he pulled back. “Let’s get out of here. I read some reviews about the movie and I think you’ll like it.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Hux. “I read the male lead looks really, really good,” Techie said in a low voice.

A laugh escaped Hux. This wasn’t something he had been thinking of in quite a while. He could use a distraction in the form of an unreachable celebrity he could ogle on a big screen.

“Let me guess, he’s half-naked in one scene too?” Hux said as they walked towards the parking lot. Techie laughed.

“We’ll see,” he said mischievously.

 

About an hour and a half later the movie was over and Hux vowed to look up the actor’s name to try and watch more of his movies. He had found someone to draw his gaze, someone safe and unreachable.

“How did you like it?” Techie said, a sly smile on his lips. They were walking with their arms linked which Hux didn’t mind even if they caught some weird looks. They looked alike enough for people to easily understand they were brothers. It would be fine.

“Well,” Hux said thoughtfully. “The male lead looked really nice but the plot was very predictable. But still, I liked it. Something for a rainy day I suppose.”

“Isn’t it always like that with these kind of movies?” Techie said with an easy laugh. “Come on, let’s go have dinner!”

The cinema was at an average-sized mall which also meant plenty of options to grab something to eat. Techie steered them towards an Asian fusion type restaurant Hux had never been to. Not that he had been to any of the restaurants in the mall before which wasn’t that great of a surprise given he rarely ever went anywhere anymore.

The smell of food made Hux salivate. It smelled like roasted vegetables and all sorts of spices. A sudden sadness plagued Hux. The last time he had smelled food this good was at Christmas after Kylo had left. His easy smile went rigid.

“Is it okay with you if we eat here?” Techie said, bringing him back to reality. Hux was here to enjoy himself, not to think about Kylo. The entire point of going out with Techie had been to not think about him. He shook the thought off, thinking instead what he would get.

“Sure,” Hux said. “Did you eat here before? I could use a recommendation.”

Techie laughed. “No. I’ve never even been to this mall, ever. Let’s get two different dishes and share them brotherly?”

Seeing the slight change in Hux’s expression made Techie give him a worried look.

“Or we don’t. Sorry,” he said but Hux shook his head. It was time to get over it. He could brotherly share a meal with Techie. It shouldn’t be a problem.

“I’m alright, please don’t worry so much about me,” Hux said despite the painful throb in his chest.Maybe he wasn’t alright at this point in time but eventually he would be. This wasn’t his first breakup, the only difference was he knew when someone broke up with him the other times it had happened. With Kylo it was confusing and so sudden. One moment they were happy together and the next Kylo was gone. Just like that. He caught himself thinking again and tried to push it all the way to the back of his head. Techie was watching him intently.

But then one of the waiters came over and asked if they wanted to eat which they definitely did, so they were led to an empty table.

A few moments later they were seated across from each other and were reading the menus. Hux knew he wanted something potentially greasy like fried noodles. He knew it would upset his stomach later but at the moment he couldn’t help it. Techie on the other hand ordered something with fish which also sounded good.

Their conversation returned to the movie and Hux found he was having fun. It was great spending time with his brother, especially if it meant not having to stay at his dreadfully quiet home. Maybe tonight when he was alone in bed he would think about the actor from the movie. He could look up pictures on his phone too. It would be the first time in a heartfelt forever since Hux would take care of himself, he was actually looking forward to it.

“What are you thinking about?” Techie said, snapping Hux back to awareness. He sounded amused and Hux felt his cheeks heat up, this wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with his brother.

“It’s nothing important,” Hux said with a shrug. He was saved from further questions by their food arriving. By now the smell alone made his stomach growl so it was high time.

“Here, try some of this,” Techie said immediately as he received his own plate. He speared some of his fish and held it out to Hux wo gladly took the bite. It tasted great but so did his own dish and they made their way through the food sharing a bite here and there. Maybe in the future he would associate sharing a meal with his brother instead of with Kylo. Hux could only hope since it was a nice activity when the food didn’t clash too badly with each other.

 

After dinner Techie was nice enough to drive Hux home. They were still having a good time until they reached the street in front of the complex Hux’s apartment was in. Dread pooled in Hux’s belly. His fingers clutched theplastic bag with his leftovers. There had been so much food he could take something home but now it served as a sort of anchor.

“You know,” Techie said carefully, his gaze worried. “I can stay the night if you like. It’s no problem. Or I can take you home with me and drive you to work in the morning.”

Hux sighed even though he liked the idea. “No. I’m sure Matt is waiting up for you. Thank you for doing this with me.”

They shared a brief hug over the console, then Hux undid the seat belt and opened the door. He told Techie good night and then left his car and made his way to the house. It was snowing outside and after Hux heard Techie drive off he stood outside for a moment to watch the snow fall. All was silent and dark. He shivered where he stood. Just a moment longer, he told himself but then his nose tickled and a sneeze shook his body. Shivering slightly Hux decided to finally go in. It was late anyway and he had to work tomorrow. With a yawn he let himself into the house and made his way upstairs. At least this day wasn’t as bad as the others.

When Hux stepped into his apartment he didn’t immediately turn on the light, instead he toed off his shoes and put up his coat, afterwards he stepped into the living room where he finally turned on the light in the kitchen area so he could the food away.

Hux gasped, the plastic bag with his leftovers slipped through his fingers and landed with a ‘thud’ on the ground. His jaw quivered.

“Hello, Hux.”

Kylo Ren stood in front of him, no hint of his demonic features anywhere, his gaze reserved, a pleading smile on his face.

Hux could only stare.


	16. The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets to confront Kylo about his disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the end notes for additional warnings for this chapter!

Hux thought maybe he passed out in the snow. He could be freezing to death right about now and wouldn’t even know it for sure. Still staring he pinched his own arm hard. It hurt so maybe it wasn’t a dream or it was the kind of dream where he felt pain. His throat seized up for a moment but then through the shock his anger came through, winning the battle of his emotions momentarily.

“How dare you?!” he was shouting at Kylo despite the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes which felt as if they were burning.

“Did I mean absolutely nothing to you? Was this all a game?”

Kylo’s smile dropped but he didn’t say anything. His hands were wringing each other nervously.

“Say something! Please...” Hux’s voice broke, his fists were clenched and his nails were digging painfully into the palms of his hands. He’d have marks there even if he didn’t end up piercing his own skin.

“I had to make sure my home was safe. I’m sorry I left so quickly but I didn’t know how long I’d have enough power to go back home,” Kylo said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Hux. You mean the world to me.”

Hux’s breath stuttered, he furiously wiped at his face, unwilling to let Kylo see the entirety of his weakness. It hurt so much.

“I don’t understand anything you’re saying,” he ground out. “You never told me anything and you …. you used your powers on me, didn’t you? So I wouldn’t ask you what you really are or where you came from.” But not anymore because all unanswered questions were firm in his mind. When Kylo took a step closer Hux took a step back. He needed the distance or he would break down.

“Don’t come any closer,” he said and put his fists up even though he was painfully aware he would never have a chance in a fight against Kylo. But if Kylo really meant what he said he’d back off, or so Hux hoped.

“Please,” Kylo said, his hands up with their palms towards Hux. “It’s easier if I show you than to explain with words.”

“What are you-”

Hux gasped, he was suddenly lost in a vision. His feet were bare and his skin warm as he stood in a lush meadow on a mountain slope. Birds were singing, the sun was warming his skin, the air was fresh and the sky clear. He could see a large figure sitting a few feet away from him. Hux immediately knew it was Kylo but he looked so different where he sat in the grass. His skin was glistening, shining, his antlers were huge and proud, wrought with flowers and leaves as if he was growing trees out of his head. Kylo was nude, like he always was in this form. His wings looked bigger and the back was completely feathered to the bottom while the inside revealed the shiny leathery parts. Everything about him was perfection.

Hux didn’t know if this Kylo could even see him but before he could even think of opening his mouth to say anything a procession of festively dressed people walked up the mountain. Hux paused. Kylo watched them with interest, his tail wrapped around his own leg. Even in this vision his face was scarred and his skin decorated with tiny scales that looked like moles from further away.

The people stopped close to Kylo and it was clear they were bearing gifts, most of them were carrying baskets with various food items, some had small live animals like birds or rabbits, one person even lead a pig up the mountain. One of them, Hux presumed him to be the leader, started to talk to Kylo but Hux couldn’t understand the words he was saying. It wasn’t like any language he had ever heard in his life but for some reason he understood their meaning: They were praising Kylo for the fertility of the lands in their valley. The gifts were to appease him and the man who was talking was a priest, begging Kylo to keep their home safe.

Kylo listened where he sat on the slope, his head slightly tilted. When the priest was done talking the people laid down their gifts one by one in front of him, leaving only those carrying animals to stand close to the heap. Hux looked away when the first person started killing the animal they were holding. He couldn’t watch this. When he pig squealed he closed his eyes, a shudder on his breath and a sick feeling in his stomach. Only when he heard Kylo speak did Hux open his eyes and watch again.

He was magnificent where he rose to his feet. Tall. Powerful. Kylo lifted his hands, with his eyes closed he said a few words and all the gifts including the dead animals vanished, turning into brilliant flowers. The crowd gasped and the priest talked rapidly, thanking him profusely. Kylo smiled down at them and as their words reached him Kylo seemed to glow even more. Then a young man separated from the crowd. His clothes were different from those of the others, more festive and yet leaving his skin mostly bare. More words were exchanged and the young man went with Kylo. A human sacrifice. Only it was clear to Hux the young man wouldn’t die, instead something intimate would happen to him that would leave his life changed forever. Hux knew. Because Kylo did the same to him.

Hux understood and yet it made his blood run cold. These people worshiped Kylo like a god. The gifts, the praise, every piece of their worship made his powers grow, including the sexual experience with the young sacrifice.

“Do you understand now?”

Hux blinked, his vision shifted and he was back in his own living room. With a gasp he stumbled a step back, almost stepping onto the food container which was still on the floor. Kylo looked at him hopeful.

“You’re a god,” Hux said quietly, not quite believing it himself.

“I suppose to some people I am,” Kylo said. “But when this old man brought me to your world I lost my connection to my seat of power.”

“The mountain,” Hux whispered, merely guessing.

“Yes,” Kylo said with a nod. “The mountain is part of me. When I was brought here it drained my powers. I couldn’t transform. I couldn’t go back either. I’ve been relying on the power from the mountain for too long.”

A cold shiver ran down Hux’s spine, his stomach still queasy from the vision but even more so after listening to him. Kylo shamelessly used him. Nothing more.

“You said we were compatible … because you knew I found you attractive. That’s why you could use your magic when I took you home,” Hux said. “I was just a sort of magic battery for you.”

“You’re right,” Kylo said. “But I picked you because you looked sad and alone and also because I was instantly smitten with you. You’re also right that I used my powers to keep you from asking questions. I’m sorry but it was necessary or else you would have never given me what I needed. I won’t do it anymore, I promise. Please, ask me anything you need to know.”

Hux took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He walked past where Kylo stood in his way and sat down on the couch, putting his face in his hands. It was all so much at once. His feelings hurt, his head was spinning and he felt like throwing up.

“Did you convince the employee at the secondhand store to give me the suit for less money?” he said, more mumbling than speaking up properly. The couch dipped besides him but Kylo didn’t touch him.

“Yes,” he said. “I wanted to help and your affection gave me enough power to do it. You were worrying so much and then you were so happy. I don’t want to see you sad. It hurts to see you like this.”

Hux sighed.

“How did you get the scar on your face? Why doesn’t it disappear when you change your appearance?” Hux said, even though he’d rather like to scream and shout at Kylo some more. But for what? No, it was time to ask more questions.

He had wondered about the scar but never asked. Usually it wasn’t something he would ask another person about but with Kylo being this open for the first time he couldn’t let the opportunity slip past, even if his stomach still didn’t feel like settling.

“My cousin struck me down when I challenged our master, my uncle because I thought I was stronger than him,” Kylo said. “This was before the time of humans. I don’t remember how long ago. I was lonely on the mountain where I exiled myself for a very long time before people came.”

“So what happened to your uncle?” Hux said. He sat up slowly and removed his hands from his face, then looked over to Kylo. He seemed calm despite baring his secrets to Hux. Then Kylo shrugged.

“I never went back to check on him. I suppose he’s living his life, doing what he’s always been doing: instructing our kind in the mystical arts.”

His gaze softened, his hand reached out and Hux let him put his hand on his. It was warm and nice. It was deceiving. How would Hux even know if Kylo told him the truth? Trust was hard to come by after being betrayed like Hux was. They were silent for a moment. Hux pushed away some of his other questions. There was one thing he needed to know.

“You used me to get back to your home,” Hux said, his brows furrowing. “Why did you even come back at all? You got what you wanted. You don’t need my anymore.” Even saying it himself hurt.

“I missed you. I didn’t mean to be gone for this long. I can tell you suffered and it hurts me as much as it hurts you,” Kylo said. Enraged by his words Hux pulled his hand back and shot to his feet.

“You don’t fucking know how I feel! How would you? You weren’t here! You fucked me and then you just left! What the hell were you thinking?” he said, standing in front of Kylo who looked up to him with his big, dark eyes. This time it didn’t work, Hux wasn’t swayed. He was still angry. A pair of pretty eyes couldn’t buy his sympathy, not after the things Kylo put him through.

“Don’t just sit there! Say something!”

When Kylo didn’t speak, Hux turned his back, his breath shaky on the exhale. His anger had at least settled his stomach but his head was pounding with an oncoming headache. It was terribly hard to look at Kylo when he didn’t tell him what he needed to hear. Not that Hux knew what Kylo could possibly say to make it better. Nothing could erase the hurt.

“I’m not sure what to say. I’m sorry, Hux. I needed you and you gave me everything. I don’t know how to make it right. I really don’t know. Maybe I should’ve taken you with me,” Kylo said, then he slowly got to his feet. He was too close but Hux didn’t move but he flinched hard when Kylo put his arms around him and went rigid when Kylo rested his chin on his shoulder. He was too close, too intimate. Hux was still angry and sad.

“I can still do it. I have more than enough magic. We could live there forever. I could extend your life. Keep you young. We’d be like gods together,” Kylo whispered. It sounded so nice but Hux couldn’t relax against him. It was ludicrous. Hux struggled out of his hold and moved out of reach. He glared at Kylo.

“Everything you say is nonsensical. You say you know how I feel but you seriously don’t. You have no idea,” Hux said.

“What about you though,” Kylo said with an eerie calm, his eyes suddenly hard. “You don’t know what it’s like for me to be stranded powerless in a foreign world, knowing nothing of its people’s customs. I did what I had to so I could survive.”

“And you never thought of telling me you’re some sort of celestial being that lives off of praise?!” Hux shouted.

“I told you I’m not a demon,” Kylo said, his expression now furious. Hux felt like they were finally getting somewhere. Kylo was in Hux’s face immediately. Despite his anger he stayed in his human form.

“I missed you! I couldn’t think of anything else!” Kylo said. “Without you not even the shrine they built for me at the foot of the mountain held any worth to me! You’re the only thing I want in my life. I’d give it all up for you! My powers! Everything! I’d become mortal if it only meant having you in my life!”

Finally Kylo looked as vulnerable as Hux felt and Hux couldn’t help but feel good about it, smug even. As if he finally got back at Kylo.

Of the two of them only Kylo really had a chance to prepare for this encounter while Hux’s thoughts were swimming.

“Please, Hux … I’d give anything.” A sob tore from Kylo’s throat. He looked desperate for a man who with his powers could travel worlds and make things grow from nothing. If he wanted to he could simply influence Hux into liking him, if he hadn’t done it already. The thought made Hux’s anger spike.

“Tell me one thing,” Hux said, his voice strained. “Did you make me fall in love with you? Did you use your powers to make me feel this way?”

“No,” Kylo said quietly. “That’s not how it works. I did remove your inhibitions however because sex is a very powerful type of worship.” He bit his lip. Kylo’s expression seemed sincere but Hux knew it would take a while before he could come to terms with any of the things Kylo had told him. He sighed deeply. There was a yearning in his chest to touch Kylo, to crawl into his arms and forget about everything for a while but he couldn’t. Hux knew he should be mad at Kylo for making him sex-crazed but they had a good time together so he wasn’t. He was still mad about Kylo using his powers on him in general though.

“What does this mean for your powers when you’re here? You can’t expect me to go through any of this again,” Hux said, a sob tearing from his throat. He seriously couldn’t. Not like this. Being abandoned wasn’t an experienced he wanted to repeat.

Kylo shook his head, a remorseful expression on his face.

“I came here voluntarily so I’m still connected to my home. This connection won’t fade and even without me physically being there the magic of the mountain still works,” Kylo explained. “I might have to go there every now and again so the people won’t forget about me but otherwise I could be here with you as long as you wish.”

But Hux didn’t know if he wanted Kylo here. Knowing what he knew now he was even more unsure. How could he trust Kylo ever again? Hux felt so tired but he couldn’t just go and leave things as they were. Not that he had anywhere else to go to anyway. His anger was hard to let go of.

Suddenly Hux remembered Techie’s words again, the thing he had told him at Thanksgiving, how happiness was right in front of him if he could only accept it. What would his brother say if he knew Kylo was back? Could either of them accept Kylo ever again?

With a deep sigh Hux pressed past Kylo and sat down on the couch. This entire conversation was exhausting. It made him so tired to be this angry.

“I wished I could forget all of this and go back to the way things were before but I can’t. And don’t even think about using your powers to do it, you hear me?” Hux said. He rubbed a hand over his face, the corners of his mouth already hurt from frowning.

Hux looked down when he felt Kylo hug his legs, his head resting on Hux’s knees. It would be too easy to reach down and stroke his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispered. They were both lost. “I promise I can be normal. I can look like this all the time if you want. And sleep on the couch under one blanket. I can still cook for you. Please. Please let me be with you. I love you so much.”

Hux sighed. His hand found its way into Kylo’s hair all by himself, he didn’t even fight it anymore. It was unfair how Kylo’s voice pulled on his heartstrings. But he seemed sincere enough in his apology.

“I don’t like normal,” Hux eventually said. “I liked you with your wings and everything, blanket nests included. But I hate that you weren’t honest with me. And I hate that you just left me here without an explanation. I needed you.”

“I can be honest. No more secrets,” Kylo whispered. He looked up to Hux, his eyes two dark pools. For a second Hux looked over where he dropped the food to the floor. He had to clean this up, same with the rest of his life.

“It will take a while until I feel like I can trust you again,” Hux said slowly. He wasn’t sure if this was the right decision, if Kylo wouldn’t do it again. If he wouldn’t leave like he did last time. There would always be doubt in Hux’s mind, fear even. What if Kylo left like he said he had to, just for a little while and then never come back? But then he had an idea, it was really the only way he could agree to any of it:

“Next time you go home to your world you need to take me with you. So I know you’re coming back,” Hux said.

Kylo looked up to him with a sweet smile, his eyes looked so wet as if he were about to cry.

“Yes, I’d like that. I could show you the valley. It’s beautiful in summer. I could dress you up, people could worship you too. They’d understand, you would be my prince,” Kylo said. Hux didn’t know how to feel about the idea of being worshiped like a god. It made him feel slightly uneasy. He couldn’t create wonders like Kylo did. Hell, he wasn’t the only person in the world who craved love but this was going too far. Even if being appreciated by a group of strangers might be an interesting experience, Hux knew it wasn’t a good idea.

“Maybe we can do without the worshiping,” Hux said, his fingers carding through Kylo’s hair. He was so damn tired. Hux wanted so badly to crawl into bed right now, preferably with a warm body beside him. And Kylo was right there. The great deceiver.

Hux couldn’t let himself be deceived any longer though.

“I want to know what your real form looks like. When we first met you said you were bigger than this house. What did you mean?”

Kylo made a thoughtful noise in his throat and closed his eyes.

Hux saw a vision of the mountain again, this time at sunset, the wind was picking up around him and wiping at his hair. In the distance he saw movement of something almost as tall as the mountain itself. The creature resembled something close to a fairy tale dragon.

Hux’s breath caught in his throat. Even though it was not even close to human he could see how the creature resembled Kylo in certain ways. The antlers on his head were huge and riddled with plants ranging from moss to a small tree. It was as if this large, monstrous version of Kylo carried a part of the forest with him. His large wings were doubled, one pair feathered, the other bat-like, his tail was huge where it wrapped itself partly around the foot of the mountain. Kylo turned his head as if he only just noticed Hux watching him, his body unfurling where it rested against the side of the mountain. Hux could see the scar on Kylo’s inhuman face as it drew closer and slowly bent down. His clawed hand reached out for a touch. Frozen in place Hux could only stare and then gasp when Kylo’s monstrously large hand was about to reach him.

Then the vision stopped and Hux found himself shaken where he still sat on the couch, his hand now cramped up in Kylo’s hair. He had to pull it away and move it this and that way to get his fingers to stop clenching on nothing.

“What are you,” he whispered as he looked down into Kylo’s calm face.

“One of the first ones,” Kylo said in a low voice. “From an old race. My mother was a princess, my father a traveler who stole her heart. Before us there were no humans. Unlike them we are deeply connected to nature, its magic, its very life force. But there are only few of us now. I left my home world after being disgraced and settled on the mountain a very long time ago. It became my seat of power, where I’m the most powerful. It was my new home before I met you.”

Hux didn’t know what to say. A race of gods that lived somewhere in another world? It was hard to believe and yet one of these creatures sat at his feet and gave him visions that seemed extremely real. Maybe Hux was simply losing his mind?

He thought about it for a moment, letting it all sink in as much as he could. Kylo Ren was not a demon but a god from a very old race that apparently traveled between worlds or dimensions. It wasn’t exactly clear from how he talked about it. His mystical powers were connected to nature in some way or another and strengthened by praise and worship. And for some reason Kylo was still utterly in love with Hux, despite the fact there was nothing special about Hux whatsoever. He wasn’t even a perfect example of his own species. Despite all his flaws Kylo was still down there, sitting on the ground with his head resting on Hux’s knees, his gaze full of love and adoration.

“Now you know,” Kylo said. “Do you think you could still want someone like me? A wretched creature, an outcast? Someone who is not human at all?”

It wasn’t a question of ‘want’, Hux knew it all too well since he still wanted Kylo. Like a fool he was still in love and desperately attracted to him. It was more a question of if he would ever be able to trust Kylo ever again. He felt so unsure what to do but Hux knew this was his decision alone to make. If he sent Kylo away, would he go? Would he ever come back? But he didn’t even seriously consider telling Kylo to leave. He couldn’t after only getting him back.

“You know I can’t just forget about what happened,” Hux finally said after a long stretch of silence. His voice was thick with emotion. “I’m willing to give you a chance but you should know I might never trust you fully ever again.”

He could hear Kylo exhale slowly and deeply. Despite everything he wasn’t clinging to Hux’s legs, he was only holding on lightly yet enough to be a solid presence

“As long as I can stay by your side I will work hard to earn your trust back,” he said. “However long it takes. As long as you let me I’ll keep trying.”

Hux sighed. It was late and he didn’t want to think about any of this anymore. At least not today. Sleeping a night over it might help. Things would look more clear to him in the morning, Hux was almost sure of it. At least he hoped so.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said quietly. “I’m so tired and I have to work tomorrow.”

Kylo moved away from his legs and stood, offering Hux a helping hand even though he didn’t need it. He still took it, letting himself be pulled to his feet and close to Kylo, bumping their chests. It was so familiar to be close to him, Hux had to keep his hands to himself with great effort. Instead of touching him, Hux moved away and picked up the food container which still lay where he had dropped it onto the ground. A quick look confirmed that it was still firmly closed so Hux put it into the fridge where a sad emptiness greeted him. With Kylo back in his life this might soon change.

Hux grabbed his phone and when he walked past Kylo and towards the bedroom he noticed Kylo wasn’t following him, so he looked at him over his shoulder.

“Are you coming or not?” Maybe he would regret it later but at the moment Hux didn’t want to be left alone, knowing Kylo was out here.

“I assumed you wouldn’t want me next to you,” Kylo said but still followed him. Hux thought of telling the truth and admit he missed having someone in his bed, but instead he said:

“You’re warm and with you in my bed I won’t need an extra blanket,” he said. If Kylo saw through Hux’s ruse he didn’t say anything, instead he kept following him into the bedroom where he stood and waited while Hux put down his phone and got a pair of pajamas which he took to the bathroom. Usually he undressed in his bedroom but with Kylo there he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to bare himself in front of him at the moment. Eventually he might do it again and eventually he might allow himself to intimate with Kylo again but at the moment he couldn’t.

When Hux was finished in the bathroom and clothed in fresh sleeping clothes he went back into the bedroom where Kylo was already on the bed but on the covers, wearing loose pants and a black tank top. Of course Kylo didn’t have to physically change his clothes but Hux was still surprised he hadn’t given up on his human form. If he was really honest with himself he missed seeing Kylo’s wings and tail. The sight of him with his inhuman features was a secret not shared with many, it felt special to know how he looked without his disguise.

“You’re not going to change?” he said. Hux knew he could’ve asked about this back in the living room but his mind had been occupied otherwise back then.

“I’m fine,” Kylo said but then took an audible breath. “It’s because I’m connected to the mountain. Staying in this form requires more magic than the other form you know me in. But this is nice. Nothing is in the way. No wings or claws or tail.”

“Oh,” was all Hux could think of to say before he turned off the lights and wiggled under the covers. He could feel Kylo’s familiar weight dip the mattress besides him, his body heat close but not yet close enough.

“Could you maybe, you know, put your arms around me?” Hux whispered, ashamed by his own request. Without answering Kylo shuffled closer until his front pressed against Hux’s back, his arm came around to pull him close, his soft, warm breath hit the back of Hux’s neck. At first Hux’s heart beat incredibly fast but then Kylo nuzzled his head against his and Hux sighed quietly. Tension left his body and he felt himself drift off into a deep slumber.

 

Hux woke up before his alarm clock went off, momentarily confused as to why someone was pressed against him until the memories from last night came back. He looked over and saw Kylo lying still and breathing evenly. Kylo looked so peaceful and pretty where he slept. Hux reached out slowly to grab his phone, unlocking it. He turned the sound off and the front camera on to snap a picture of how Kylo was cuddling up to him. It was adorable.

Hux opened a new message to his brother and added the photo, as well as the text: “Something happened last night. We’re figuring it out.”

Not even a minute later Techie wrote back: “Call me when you can.” Hux put the phone aside only for Kylo to pull him closer and as he looked over their eyes met. A warm feeling settled in Hux’s stomach. He wondered if they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional warnings: There is a scene where several animals are killed but there are no details because Hux doesn't watch.


	17. Epilogue

 

“Can we get some of the blue cotton candy?” Kylo said, drawing Hux closer to one of the food stalls by their linked arms.

“I don’t think blue cotton candy tastes different from regular pink cotton candy,” Hux said, not really thinking about it.

“I think it does taste differently. Some stalls make it taste like raspberry,” Rose chimed in from the side. Her group of science friends was currently investigating a souvenir shop – not to buy anything but to share their amusement about typos and gaudy trinkets that were poorly made.

“Come on, Armie, buy us blue cotton candy,” Techie said as he pulled up on Hux’s other side. He batted his eyes beautifully at him, so did Kylo at his arm.

“Oh. My. God,” Hux said slowly. “Both of you have your own money!”

“Yeah but it’s more fun when it’s a treat from your brother,” Techie said with a laugh before joining Matt at one of the food stalls. The outing to a nearby theme park was Techie’s idea and Kylo had bullied Hux into going with them. Not that he had much convincing to do because spending time with his brother was something he enjoyed. That they also invited Rose and her friends from her science workshop was more or less coincidental.

They had visited the workshop a while ago together with Techie and Matt where Techie talked about their upcoming excursion, only for Rose to chime in they thought of going as well. Which was how they wound up going together. It was a nice day in late Spring, just on the cusp of Summer and Hux didn’t even need a jacket with Kylo at his side to keep him warm if needed.

The past few months had been tough with Hux worrying Kylo might be gone in the morning or when he came home from work but so far none of his fears had come to pass. Still, Hux was wary even if he didn’t let his fears ruin the mood at any of their outings. Instead he enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend and their friends. Yes, he was back together with Kylo for better or worse. The only downside was his own anxiety.

Successfully bullied, Hux steered them over to the food stall with the cotton candy. Kylo laughed and pulled out his own wallet.

“I’ll buy you one too,” he said but Hux brushed him off, knowing he couldn’t eat an entire thing of sugar.

“We could share one, I’d like that better,” Hux said, picturing in his mind. Romantic gestures in public still made him nervous but knowing what he knew about Kylo it made him a lot less afraid. He had a god on his arm. A god who could be benevolent if he wanted to but Kylo had confessed to him he was putting the needs of nature often before those of people, so he was sometimes seen as cruel even if he was just in his own eyes. He was the cruel god of the mountain, but he was also a loving boyfriend.

“Fine, sharing it is,” Kylo said and then turned to purchase the cotton candy. It was pretty and blue and Hux didn’t care about the look the stall keeper gave them when Hux plucked a piece off and held it to Kylo’s mouth. Kylo cheekily licked his fingers but instead of being grossed out Hux chuckled as they pulled away from the stall. He plucked off a piece for himself. Rose was right, it tasted different than pink cotton candy.

“Do you want to go on the roller coaster afterwards?” Kylo said with a big beautiful smile on his face. Hux sighed, quite aware of how queasy his stomach was at the mere thought of it.

“No, I’m sure I’ll puke blue if I do.”

Kylo pressed in closer so he could whisper in his ear, his breath sweet as it tickled his face.

“I can make it so you won’t puke,” he whispered and Hux shivered slightly. He still didn’t know the extend of Kylo’s powers but he was discovering more and more of them every single day they spent together.

 

Two months later:

“So you’re really doing it?” Techie said excitedly from across the table, but then his expression became serious. “Are you sure? I mean...”

Hux knew what he meant but the last few months had really shown him how serious Kylo was and he was tired of his own fear. Matt gave them a nervous smile, but then clapped his hands together once, breaking the tension.

“Well, if you need help organizing... I mean, we did plan everything for our own wedding. We got some experience,” he said with a shrug.

“Yeah we planned and went through with a wedding once,” Techie said and rolled his eyes. “Not much of a track record. It was very small.”

“Still better than their experience of zero weddings,” Matt chimed in. They gave each other a goofy grin and then started to laugh. There were so cute together, Hux couldn’t help himself but grasp Kylo’s hand under the table and looked over at him with a smile. They weren’t alone in this and he appreciated the offered help. Not so long ago Hux would’ve fought them on it, tried to do everything by himself but he knew better now.

“If you want to get involved I’ll gladly accept your help,” Hux said. “I mean, you did help us already so, so much with Kylo’s ID and everything.”

It was true, without Techie’s help they wouldn’t have gotten Kylo documents that looked real enough to get them officially wedded and also helped Kylo to get work. It wasn’t a foolproof plan but Kylo’s magic would handle any doubts.

“I think we might get a discount at the shop for the cake,” Kylo chimed in. He’s been working part-time at a bakery for the past three months or so but he was always home by the time Hux got home from work. Hux could only put it down to Kylo’s ‘persuasion’ skills as the reason why he always got exactly the shifts he wanted.

“Don’t say you’ll bake it,” Hux said. “I can’t have you do everything.”

Kylo smiled sweetly at him. Oh, he definitely wanted to bake their wedding cake all by himself.

“Fine, but you know I would’ve made it perfect, just for us.”

Hux put a hand on Kylo’s arm.

“I know, babe,” he said with as sweet as a smile as he could manage. Kylo’s cooking skills were amazing and using his magic he might even be able to make something to blow everybody’s mind. But it was their wedding and Hux knew it was already enough work as it was, Kylo didn’t need to do even more.

“You know, you could make a delicious cake for us any time you want,” Techie said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kylo hummed thoughtfully.

“Maybe for your anniversary, if you want.”

 

Four months later:

“I’m ready,” Hux said, pulling nervously at one of his sleeves. Kylo stood before him with his wings and antlers out. He was drawing sigils in the air with his clawed hand, a patient smile on his face.

“You will love it there, I know it,” Kylo said as the portal opened before them. His eyes were shining with excitement. Hux’s uneasy feeling in his stomach barely subsided as he took Kylo’s offered hand. Together they stepped through the portal which closed behind them. His bare toes met the lush grass like back in the vision Kylo had shown him so many months ago. Hux breathed in the fresh mountain air, the warm wind ruffled his hair. It was still summer and Hux felt comfortable in his loose shirt.

It was their honeymoon and Hux couldn’t think of a better way to spend it. He looked at his husband, the cruel god of the mountain and thought to himself his life wasn’t so bad after all.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Collection of art for this fic on twitter.](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1177636669517946881)  
> If you also have art for this fic please don't hesitate to tell me. <3


End file.
